Eclipse of Illusions
by Megurashi Mono
Summary: Reincarnation isn't plausible, but here he is alive and kicking. As a member of Kurama Clan who wasn't known much in the Canon. why didn't they put him in Naruto's Generation! he was freaking reincarnated in Kakashi's Generation. There is also the approaching Third Shinobi War! you know what? there is one thing certain, he was totally screwed! so many timeline plotholes!
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**AN: I don't own the characters or anything except my OC and decided to write this fanfiction for self indulgent reasons. This is my first fanfic not betaed so please bear with me! ^_^ **

**english is not my first language -_-**

* * *

One day I died...

Then I regained my memories while being overwhelmed by grief and sadness.

some mysterious phenomenon has decided to made me their plaything...

" I didn't sign up for this Shit. "

" I know that.."

" this is crazy. "

" watch your language young man."

My classmates ignored my mutterings but occasionally they can't help but look at me with an odd look on their face. It was my usual hobby recently or becoming a bad habit that I can't help to stop it.

Oh...my classmates must be annoyed now but whatever. I have a shit that I am dealing right now.

For example, the Philosophy of Life? ...not happening.

" Ah..sorry.. "

Some of my classmates ignored my apology while the one who has the honor on becoming my unfortunate desk mate was sighing in resignation.

" You're always saying that Sho-kun. "

He glared at me with all he can muster but it was useless when I can't even see this guy's eyes.

" I don't remember us being close Yamashiro-san. "

" But we are. "

Did he just pull a joke?

" Yamashiro-san is that a joke? "

" I'm not joking."

" ...sure. "

I look at him weirdly, did being my desk mate has affected his sanity?

" We're desk mates and I am always beside you."

"..."

Yup, he has already insane.

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Everything went quiet. The talking and mutterings as they look on their direction. Even without seeing his eyes that was usually covered by his red framed sunglasses, Aoba's face quickly went red clearly showing his embarrassment. His classmates were looking at him weirdly while some girls of their class was looking at him with their weird glint in their eyes. It was that Kurama's fault!

" Yamashiro-san I understand the first three words as a lame joke stated as a fact but those last words was strange it just sounds– "

He wondered if he was just imagining the Kurama look at him with disgust.

" don't say it."

It was just a misunderstanding..

" As if you're confessing– "

Don't he dare to humiliate him in front of their classmates!

Aoba stand up and glare at the Strange Kurama Member through it was useless with his sunglasses obscuring his eyes and venom on his voice. Kurama was ignoring him. Kurama was really planning to humiliate him!

" That's it I tolerated you enough! "

" Yamashiro-san? "

" You're always mumbling and your noisy!"

The Kurama Member look at Aoba with surprised expression- his eyes widening and mouth slightly opened.

" You are clearly crazy! I don't care if you're crazy or just super insane but can't you cease your mutterings?! you're always distracting the class! your an annoyance! we can't focus properly on the lessons, because of you! then, now... It was just a misunderstanding and you're planning on embarrassing me in front of everyone!? "

Their Classmates stared at Aoba with their mouths gaping or staring at him with disbelief on their faces. Even the stoic silver or gray haired prodigy of their class that has I-don't-care attitude was staring at them. They can imagine that after classes this drama will become one of the ongoing rumors in the Academy. This drama that was currently ongoing might end up exaggerated and misinterpreted later. The intense atmosphere disappeared as the door opened loudly.

" Sorry! I'm late again...Sensei! While I am going to the Academy I saw Grandma Kana carrying her bags of groceries so I decided to– "

Their always late classmate look at his strangely quiet classmates and walked to his best friend.

" Oh.. Sensei is still not here? Rin-chan what is going on? "

His best friend gestured for him to keep quiet as their other classmates are staring at Aoba and Kurama.

oh, there's a commotion...

has their eccentric classmate decided that infuriating Ryouma-Sensei isn't enough?

" Yamashiro-san, I see you have finally snapped."

The One of the Class Eccentricities only second in the rankings Kurama smiled calmly at their one of the honour Student Yamashiro Aoba. He had finally enough that day, Aoba sees red instead of the usual shade of his red framed sunglasses. He pounce at Kurama much to their classmates surprised reactions and try to get Aoba out of Kurama. Aoba was always an easy going guy, friendly and composed. Now he has lose his temper- thanks to their eccentric classmate. Secretly some classmates of them were cheering and hoping to add more oil to the fire inside their minds.

" Ahhh! How dare you Kurama! "

" Yamashiro-san, Kurama is my clan name and aren't you afraid of going to detention? "

" I don't fucking care! "

" Language young man."

" I will fucking shove your Language, Hypocrite!"

wow, he was really enraged. he didn't do much but he managed to aggro Yamashiro-san. He was getting good at infuriating many people. right now, he doesn't have a plan on getting hurt.

" Umm.. Yamashiro-san please stop!"

" I will punch your smug face! I don't care if you are a Kurama! "

he didn't plan this thing to become like this.

" You know I really don't like the Violence. "

" Then you're not qualified to become a Ninja! You're Cla– "

he didn't managed to evade Yamashiro's grabby hands.

Aoba stopped and their Classmates stared at Kurama. He stared-not knowing what to do with Kurama's hair that somehow he manage to pull out. Kurama was staring at him blankly.

" You're wearing a wig? "

" Yeah."

" You're hair isn't dark blue."

" I know."

" Why? "

Kurama snatched back his hair (wig). Their Classmates suddenly back off by the sudden change of atmosphere from Kurama.

" Nee, Yamashiro-san... "

" I'm sorry Sho- "

" Kurama-san "

" Hai? "

" Call me kurama-san. You have no right to call me Sho-kun only Elder Unkai has right to call me that."

it was scary that kurama's voice has turned several degrees lower.

" Ah, right... I'm really sorry I don't know. "

" Nee, did anyone know what is Kurama clan good at? "

" Genjutsu. "

" Thank you for informing everyone Yuhi-san."

Kurama smiled. The room has become colder and they felt some weird energy in the surroundings.

Everyone in their class watched as Aoba crouched down and started sobbing.

" Nooooooo! Don't! Mom! "

Their faces quickly paled as they watched Aoba cry in agony and Kurama smiling sadistically.

" Don't look! My glasses! "

* * *

" Detention."

" Sensei... "

" Attacking your classmate in class is against the Academy regulations. "

" He went first."

" I'm calling your uncle since you're Father is out of the village."

" Fucking shit."

" I will also told him that you have somewhat learned words from I don't know somewhere. "

" Tch. "

" You will clean the classroom after class Kurama-san. "

Kurama pouted while glaring at their Sensei which some of their classmates find cute after he somewhat mind tortured one of them.

" Now let's start the lesson everyone."

"" Yes! ""

Their Sensei started the lesson by discussing the founding of the Konoha watered down version edition. Kurama tuned out and drift on his own thoughts.

This world is really a shit..

Frickin ninja magic awesomeness my ass..

He didn't wish for this..

Reincarnation is shit..

He don't want to kill and stained his hands with blood.

He don't want to become a ninja..

He didn't wish to be born in this world..

Since regaining his memories this thoughts are always appearing in his mind.

What' more the Third Shinobi war is approaching... He didn't know the date or time exactly but it was NEAR.

He didn't even remember how he died and what he did to be pulled into this world.

" Life is really unfair... This world is shit.. Arghh..I don't even have those OP cheats that those protagonist of novels have. Those shit belong to the world's most unpredictable beloved fishcake.. I'm not in the marvel emo avenger..cherry blossom become useful later on..and their perverted dog Sensei... with Daddy Complex? They're protected by the plot armor...Will I even make it to Boruto? is it even legit? Or the upcoming third? Fuck these franchise has so many OP villains... I'm ready done with this Shit I wonder how long I can keep– "

" Kurama-san! Please keep quiet! you're disrupting the class. "

" I apologize, Sensei. "

Kurama look sheepishly at their Teacher and some of his classmates glared at him. Why it is so hard to keep his mouth shut to stop his mutterings? They had already a bad impression of him there's no need to make it worse that they need to put him in psychology treatment or worse be put in the T&I department.


	2. Chapter 2-Hope

**An: I don't own anything and english is my first language. This is my first fanfic and Naruto belongs to the great Kishimoto-sama! **

* * *

He was a member of the Kurama Clan, one of the main member of the Clan that was once renowned in the Konoha.

Kurama Nisshoku was his name.

Most of Clan members was named after clouds specifically the Main branch of the Clan. It was decided that he was special by the time of his birth. He was born on the night of full moon of cloudless night- did his Father need to be so poetic when describing his birth? through..he doesn't want to hear his Parent's spicy and graphic night- he doesn't want to become traumatized. And because of that they remembered some auspicious old legend about the moon and decided to name him after it.

A few days after his birth his parents discover his few Eccentricities. He has an unbalanced amount of chakra on his body. He has triple times Yin Chakra than his Yang Chakra. His parents were worried for him that his mother always took constant watch on him. They notice more strange things on him. How he only rarely cried and always so quiet. The way he look around at his surroundings and how they thought that he was aware and looking at them.

Sometimes they wondered if he was overcome by Ido at a young age but looking at the surroundings and no possible signs of Genjutsu they quickly dispelled the thought of him being a kind of malicious being.

What's more of his Chakra and behavior being eccentric was his eyes. It was the color of Silver and with the distance he might be mistaken for being a Hyuga. After observation they discovered nothing wrong with the eyes and that just maybe he has only taken a trait from their ancestors, very very far ancestors.

Days turn to weeks and months, he learned his first word "peace". His mother and father were disappointed that it wasn't tou-san and kaa-san but they were still happy and somewhat reassured that he will grow in being a fine young man. Well he was sure that a baby's first word isn't an indication of his character.

Soon he learn to crawl and walk later on. When he was one year old the clan took some time to celebrate his first Birthday even it was short with the state of their clan nowadays. Their clan was no longer of the renowned clans of the Konoha and suffering from decline of clan members and money. Because of how quick he was to learn, he was labeled to have high intelligence and a prodigy. Since he showed a high potential, the clan has put high expectations on him as well as his parents. He was somehow seen as their 'Hope' to rise again.

Nisshoku was only two at that time when his parents and the few remaining elders of the clan put their expectations on him.

" Nisshoku, you are our hope to rise once again. "

" Our hope to be once seen as equal by the other clans."

" They have somehow forgotten us."

" The other clans has no respect on us just by looking on their branch members. "

" Work hard Nisshoku. "

" ah, were so pitiful nowadays... the horrors of budgeting and Math. "

At those words Nisshoku only smiled happily at them and promise that he would work hard and the Kurama Clan would be respected. Despite the clans expectations they has still allowed Nisshoku to act the child he was. Even through he was not a normal child of his age and he didn't like to play unlike the other children he was still affectionate.

He would demand hugs, cuddles and kisses at the clan members. Even the Father figure of the Kurama Clan Elder Unkai wouldn't be spared. With teary eyes and pout, hands demanding for hugs he was defeated.

The other clan members through it was funny and cute at the same time, then they were punished by the said Elder.

Unfortunately such simple days didn't much longer. At the age of 3 his mother pass away of illness. That day he experience loneliness and grief. It hurt so much that he cried and cried.

His Father and the other clan members were worried for him.

" Sho, please stop. "

" Tou-chan why? Why? Kaa-chan won't wake up? "

" Your Kaa-san has gone to the Pure Land. "

" Pure Land? "

" She would be watching us there from now on."

" Why? Why would she watch? She can be here with us. Kaa-chan wake up! We would still eat together."

" Sho, you're mother won't go back anymore."

" But she's here."

" She won't wake up anymore. Kaa-chan is dead."

Those words broke his heart from the first time. Nisshoku recognize those awful word.. he hate that word and it's meaning. He cried and fell asleep as his father's soothing embrace and the song that his Mother would always sang for him that escaped on his Father's lips. He really like his Mother's beautiful voice.

He dreamed of a peaceful world that was so different from his world. It was the first time that he experience those strange dreams that would appear later on. After two weeks he stopped crying for his Mother and somehow he lessened the amount of his affectionate hugs, cuddles and kisses that worried the clan members and has gotten used to it as months passed. He was still closed as his Father before and his only remaining parent was exasperated by his demand to sleep with him every night on his parents bed.

When he was aged four, the Clan has started teaching him the basic knowledge of being a Ninja and not the fairytale version from the children books that his parents usually read to him at night before he goes to sleep. Even it was a censored explanation of being a Ninja as he was still at an inappropriate age to learn the Graphic Version it was still better than the Fairytale version where it would describe learning super awesome and cool jutsus and saving a princess nonsense.

They also started teaching him basic and simple body exercises that won't harm his delicate young child body. It was also the start of his despair of eating healthy foods as much as possible so that he will grow into a healthy young man.

" Sho. "

" No."

" Finish your food."

" Nu-uh. "

" Please. "

" Hmph. No way.. "

The Father and Son stare at each other with stubborn determination much to the Clan members exhausted expression. Murakumo, the little brother of Namikumo, the Father of the Kurama's little child prodigy sighed at the drama that is happening at their home.

It was a bitter (no pun intended) experience for Nisshoku to eat that horrible wrinkled green vegetable and declared the said vegetable as his number one enemy much to the clan member amusement.

It was also when he was four years old that he was finally stepped outside of their Clan for the first time and be not surrounded by tree, trees and trees. They have maybe has outdone the Aburame and Senju Clan by being surrounded by so much trees. Just like the Uchiha clan they are also separated from the village by a forest for safety precautions because of their 'mind problems'. Unlike the Uchiha they have smaller land and also smaller than the Nara Clan territory.

It was also that time that he met the 'important' characters for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3- Wandering

**An: I don't own anything and english is my first language. This is my first fanfic and Naruto belongs to the great Kishimoto-sama!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Wandering **

Konoha is amazing, it was very full of life and lively. Nisshoku wondered around the different places with his father holding his tiny little hands. They wandered around the Konoha, first at the playgrounds where there are other children like him playing there. His Father has given him an encouraging smile, he didn't know how to approach the other children.

" Tou-chan. "

" What is it? "

" What will I say? "

" Ah...Shit. "

Namikumo smile disappeared as he realized what a disaster they has somehow forgotten. Aside from Nisshoku there are no other children than him on the Clan except if you count the bump of the Wives of the Clan members on their belly.

So they have managed to forget his son's social skills.

" Tou-chan? "

" What is it Nisshoku? "

" Can I go now? "

" Okay. "

He watched his child approach the other children at the playground with a proud smile on his face. He would record this beautiful moment on his memory of his precious son slowly approaching the other children shyly.

" Are you a new kid? "

" Do you want to play? "

" Pretty eyes! "

" Sparkly! "

" You're pretty. "

Namikumo wiped the lone tear that escaped on his eye as he watched his child being approached by the other children. His son was so popular, when he grow up he would certainly become a lady killer. There was also a huge chance that even guys would be attracted to him. He immediately paled at the thought, his son was still so little and he doesn't want his son to start a family and leave him so early. It was better to don't think of those bitter thoughts.

" Let's go play! "

His son smiled and nodded shyly as he take the offered hand from an other random little boy.

" ...Shit. "

" What's shit? "

" Shit? "

Namikumo's smile disappeared as he watched the confused children. He watched as Mothers and some Fathers approached their children and took their children away from his child and glared at his direction.

He knows that he messed up earlier.

His son was now looking at him with a confused expression on his face.

" Tou-chan? "

" I think it was better for us to get out of here now. "

" Okay tou-chan."

" So where do you want to go now? "

" Ninja! "

They have gone outside the Academy next. Nisshoku watched in awe and wonder his silver eyes wide and sparkling.

" This is where you will learn to become a great Ninja of the Konoha. "

" It's big tou-chan! "

" I know. "

" Tou-chan? "

" What is it my little eclipse? "

" I will become an awesome and powerful ninja! "

" Work hard. "

" Un! I will become the best Genjutsu User ever! "

" You will. "

" Then I will become the best son and make tou-chan the happiest tou-chan! "

" Thank you. "

" Tou-chan you're crying! Are you sad? Don't want you to be in pain. Did I say anything wrong? "

" Nothing, I'm not sad. I'm happy Nisshoku. "

" You're crying. "

" This is a tears of joy. "

" Eh? You can also cry when you're happy? "

" Yes. "

" Tou-chan where we going now? "

" let's go around the market and eat food. "

" Okay. "

His lucky to have Nisshoku as his son.

...

Tou-chan has asked what food did he want to eat. Nisshoku likes to eat Dango, It was one of his favorite food.

While he was holding his tou-chan's hands he can't help but get excited.

_Dango_

_Dango_

_Dango_

_Dango_

_Dango_

_Daikazoku_

_Dango_

_Dango_

_Dango_

_Dango_

_Dango_

_Daikazoku_

_Yancha na yaki dango yasashii an Dango_

Namikumo look at his son who was lost in his song and tightened his grip on his son's little hand. Just like his Mother his son likes to sing songs. Nisshoku always like to sing this song whenever he eats Dango at first it was only a humming and then it became like this. It was a strange song about a Dango family... The first time he heard it he imagined a mischievous little kid being roasted and a family being displayed to be sold.

Being a Ninja has surely messed up his mind after hearing the song and unintentionally ruining his mind he quickly went to Yamanaka clan for a check up along with the other mentally disturbed members. His son is so innocent and pure, there's no way he would imagine a lovely family being ruined.

" Nisshoku we're here now– "

His mind stopped as he blankly stared at his hand that was holding nothing but feeling the air. His precious son was missing, His little eclipse. It was his little precious first time going outside and he lost him.

What an awful Father he was.

He can only feel panic and despair consuming his rational mind.

* * *

He doesn't know how to explain this situation. There was a kid who was looking around the surroundings anxiously although it wasn't seen much on his face, the kid was trying to mask his fear or anxiety.

How the kid got into this place, he doesn't know. For a child this young, there are no way this child is a Ninja but there was a possibility of him being a spy. Looking at his Silver eyes and eye catching face it was impossible but there is still a low possibility. Is the eye a kekkei genkai? He still needs to report to his Sensei after he finish his research.

Jiraiya watched the kid leave a disappointment showing on his face. It was better to be cautious and his Sensei can wait later for the report and after that he was going to visit his Student.

" Yo, kid! "

Nisshoku yelped and look at the strange man that approached him smiling and look friendly.

" ...umm..Hello Mister? "

" Mister? I'm not a Mister! I'm one of the Legendary Sannin! The Great Toad Sage Jiraiya of Mount Myokubo! "

" Sannin? What's that? "

" What?! You don't know? Kid, what are you did you live under a rock for your whole life?! "

" No..I live in a forest! "

"..."

If not for the Kid's earnest expression on his face Jiraiya is certain that the kid is playing with him or he must have a good acting skills.

" So... what are you doing here kid? "

The strange man who has proclaimed himself as one of the Sannin has long spiky hair and dressed in a strange red clothes. He has also a strange markings on his face that he entirely found to be fascinating and his hair.

Strange Man's hair look like a porcupine.

Jiraiya eye twitched and look at the kid who has now just realized that he blurted out some rude words. The Kid was embarrassed and look at the ground.

" I'm sorry Sannin-san..I don't mean– "

" Don't worry kiddo, look. "

Nisshoku watched as the strange man's hair become sharper and elongated.

" Awesome! "

" I know, so Kid what are you doing here? Didn't your parents tell you that you aren't allowed in this place? "

" I'm lost... I am finding tou-chan.. It's my fault cause I let go tou-chan's hand when I see interesting! "

Jiraiya ruffled the kid's hair when saw that the kid looks like trying hard not to cry. The Kid pouted and swatted his hand away fixing his hair.

" Don't worry kid I would help you find your tou-chan..."

" What's funny? "

" Nothing."

" So where did you last seen your tou-chan before you lost? "

Before the Kid could answer he felt a huge spike of Chakra behind him. He dodge the incoming claw coming towards him barely...wait, what? Claw?!

**" How Dare you! "**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: nothing belongs to me naruto belongs to kishimoto-sama! English isn't my first language ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kurama Clan Meeting**

Unkai look at Namikumo who was trying hard to avoid his 'look'. Namikumo was staring at the floor while he sat, knees bend beside his son.

" On his first day of going outside, I didn't expect something like this would have happened. "

The Other Elders look at Namikumo with an impassive face and the Current Clan head Murakumo was staring at his brother calmly.

" According to one of the report of a random clan member in our clan..." He coughed." since he wants to remain as anonymous as possible i decided to agree to his request to not say his name so you will not turn your wrath on the pitiful chuunin. "Namikumo grunted. "Brother, you taught Nisshoku a Bad Word. "

One of the elders yawned. " Apparently, we have forgotten that our clan has no other children beside your son. " He lay lazily on his chair. " Then you taught your son to answer a four letter answer that starts with S and ends with T. "

" It's Shit! " Nisshoku happily chirped causing the elders to choke and Murakumo to glare at his brother. " Brother, you have a bad parenting skills. "

" I didn't mean it. " Namikumo blurted out calmly and they didn't believe his calm and 'innocent' face.

" So next time that we decided to let Nisshoku outside other than you there would always one clan member who will escort him " Unkai look at Namikumo daring him to say no but the latter nodded obediently.

Namikumo sighed. " We're not still done Brother. " Murakumo smiled. " Nisshoku, would you like to explore outside? You must be bored, We just have something to tell your Tou-chan is that okay? " Nisshoku nodded.

They watched him as he leave the room great speed he could muster at his young age. " Ah, kid these days.. " One of the elders sighed then he look at Namikumo. " So tell me, your known for your great will and control. Why did let loose your Ido Namikumo? "

" Elders forgive me. " Namikumo kneeled to the floor and look at the Elders and the Clan Head. " I have let the Panic overwhelmed my mind. " He massage his forehead as it hurts kneeling and his head on the floor when he bowed. " I still have have managed to look for him. " It was worth the hurt the they have their attention on him. " The bracelet make it hard to track him. "

Oh, there was another thing that backfired again. First it was not allowing him to go outside early for his protection against certain 'people'. It has stunted his social skills against the children of his age. Now the bracelet that masked his Chakra backfired. The child's signature Chakra was so recognizable

even his Chakra Coils wasn't still opened. " We can put a new bracelet on him one that allowed us to track him. " One of the Elders suggested. " Let's also put that allowed us to learn when he is in danger. " Another suggested. " We also need one that can protect him from danger or transport him to our Clan! " All of the People look at the Elder that suggested it.

" An excellent idea indeed. " Murakumo smiled. " So pray tell me where we can find a person that can do that? "

* * *

A Sense of Foreboding enveloped the three people inside the room.

" ttebane! Why I suddenly feel chilly? " Kushina glared at the Teacher and Student Duo.

" Because your not the Red Hot-blooded Habanero if you're not Hot? " Jiraiya mused bored ignoring Kushina's fiery glare and her shaking fist. He was still thinking about what had happened earlier.

" Don't worry Kushina, I also have a bad feeling. " Minato comforted and look at his Teacher that was deep in thought.

* * *

All of the people in the room sighed. " It was not the Seal Master is the problem. " Unkai said. " It was the Ryo. " All of the people in the room groaned.

Namikumo stood up. " I will return to my duty next week. It has been a year since I took my last mission. " The Elders didn't protest and Murakumo said. " If possible the Clan members can also help and can take as many missions they can take and finish. " None of the Elders disagreed.

" They can also take D ranks since it would only take a day or hours. " Unkai suggested calmly. The Other of the people paled at the thought, Murakumo only smiled sipping on his tea. " A Good Idea Indeed. "

* * *

In the Kurama Clan perimeters many people has suddenly feel shivers on their back.

" It was only summer.. "

" Why it is so cold? "

" Maa.. I'm bored.. I hope we will not be this bored later. "

" You Moron! "

" What? "

" You have jinxed it! "

All of the people glared at the unlucky guy.

" What are you worried about? It isn't like we will do many D rank missions.. It's better than being bored. "

The People's glares intensified further.

* * *

" It will be good if we have managed to put it to Nisshoku as soon as we can manage. " Murakumo sighed. " From the Meetings of the Clan Heads that happened before, we have discussed the huge possibility of Third Shinobi War appearing earlier. "

The Elders frowned at the thought. " Our numbers are already diminishing. " Unkai said and look at Namikumo. " Don't you think that we will forget why are we really here Namikumo. " Namikumo sighed. " I wouldn't dare Elder Unkai. "

" So continue. " Unkai said an order clear on the tone of his voice.

" It was that time I feel my son's chakra in the hot springs... "

The Elders cursed a certain person's name. Murakumo only smiled but his eyes promise pain.

* * *

_Namikumo let the Panic take over his mind. He still managed to keep a fraction of his sanity intact barely holding._

_He need to find Nisshoku._

_He need to find __**his**__ son.._

_Namikumo grunted in impatience since the Seal on the bracelet make it hard for him to find Nisshoku._

_He got out of the Market and he was certain that he was closer to his son._

_He barely managed to look at the silhouette of his son when he lose control of his body._

_The last sight before he lose control was the stranger going to touch his son._

_**How dare that disgusting Frog ?!**_

_No, that wasn't a stranger.. It was Jiraiya of the Sannin._

_Namikumo watched as the Ido activated a large scale Genjutsu on the Surroundings. A Huge spike of the Strange Chakra that always appear when the Ido controlled them and attack the Sannin._

_**" How dare you?! "**_

_" An enemy?... Hmm.. You seems familiar..A Genjutsu?.. and that ugly appearance.. A Kurama? " Jiraiya mused and watched the Kurama snarled at him and attack._

_" Kai! " Jiraiya watched as a few seconds passed and nothing happened. " What? "_

_**" I will Kill you. "**_

_Jiraiya watched his strange surroundings. A distorted black sky with red clouds and purple moon. Black grass and Leave less bend trees. _

_" You dare to lay your hand. "_

_The place started to get colder , Jiraiya mused. If he knocked out the Kurama will he managed to leave this place?_

_" Tou-chan? "_

_Jiraiya heard a sniffle and watched the kid approach the Kurama._

_" Tou-chan.. It's cold.. "_

_Jiraiya watched as the Kurama who lose control who was actually was the Kid's Father kneeled and look at the child with reverence?... Adoration and Obsession?..huh? ..this whole thing was so strange._

_**" Mine. "**_

_The Kurama with his claws traced the child's face barely._

_**" No, ours.. "**_

_" Tou-chan you look funny. "_

_Jiraiya look at the Kid Horrified and watched the Child giggled as the Kurama carry the child carefully._

_**" Our Precious. "**_

_" You look ugly. "_

_**" Mustn't let go.. "**_

_" Tou-chan I want to eat Dango. "_

_**" Understood, My– "**_

_Jiraiya didn't manage to heard the last word as the Sky broke somehow to fragments and he was left standing outside of the women's hot springs. The Ido growled at Jiraiya before vanishing and let Namikumo take control of his body._

_" Tou-chan? "_

_Nisshoku look at his father confused. What happened? Why did his Father don't look funny again?_

_Namikumo look at Jiraiya and let Nisshoku down on the ground. " I apologize, Jiraiya of the Sannin. " Urakumo bowed. _

_" Tou-chan I want Dango! " Nisshoku tugged at his father's sleeve urging him to walk. Namikumo took his son's little hand leaving the Jiraiya standing confused. " ...I guess I will just go back to my research. " He mused and stare at his peephole only heard a coughing behind him. He look and saw women with their weapons ready looking at him angrily._

_" You all have beautiful figures ladies! "_

* * *

Namikumo finish recounting the event that happened earlier. All of the people look at him like he was drunk.

" Why are you all staring at me like that? " Namikumo asked confused.

" Well how about we continue the meeting tomorrow everyone? " Murakumo suggested. " Agreed. " One of the Elder said. " It is already night. " The Second Elder yawned.

One by one Namikumo watched the Elders and his Brother leave the Clan Meeting room.

" What the hell?! "


	5. Chapter 5

**An: I don't own anything, Naruto belongs to the Great Kishimoto-sama 😊**

**Chapter 5: Hard worker Kuramas **

Nisshoku woke up with his father kissing him in the forehead.

" Tou-chan? "

" Morning, Nisshoku. Get up and let's eat. " Namikumo smiled as he look at his drowsy looking son. He was so adorable.

" Kay! "

Nisshoku eat with his Father and Uncle. The Breakfast was delicious as always except the vegetables. He really hated it with passion. Nisshoku look at his Uncle who was sipping his tea and smiling gently at him. There were bags under his eyes and he looks so tired. He really likes his Uncle Murakumo. He hopes that he was okay.

" Uncle! "

" What is it Nisshoku? "

" You should rest! " Nisshoku pouted. Murakumo smiled and patted his head. " I will as soon as I can but As a Clan Head i wouldn't have much time to rest. "

" Being a Clan head sounds an awful tiring job! " Murakumo nodded. " It is indeed tiring. "

Namikumo who was watching the interaction between his little brother and son chuckled. " I am glad that I have passed that Awful job to you Otouto. " Murakumo smiled. " I can still give it back to you Aniki, whenever you want. " Namikumo grimace at Murakumo, he has no desire to take back that position. Nisshoku stared at his Father for a second and pouted. " Tou-chan, you're mean! " He pointed his finger accusingly. " You have given Uncle the Awful Job! " Namikumo just sagged his shoulder defeated at his son's accusation and Murakumo continued eating his food.

After eating breakfast he went out and explore the Clan with his tou-chan. Nisshoku look around the Clan and notice something was off.

" Tou-chan? "

" What is it Nisshoku? "

" Where are the Ninja-sans? "

" They're busy doing Ninja Missions. "

" Awesome! "

Nisshoku notice his Father avoiding his eyesight. " Tou-chan is something wrong? "

Namikumo look at his confused son.

" No they would be fine. " He ruffled his son's hair and smiling stiffly.

" Tou-chan your smile is funny. "

Soon Nisshoku got bored being with his Tou-chan, He decided to visit Grandma Kumorizora at her house. She is one of the remaining 7 Elders of the Clan. She was much Older than Elder Unkai and was born at the End of Era of Warring States. Grandma Kumorizora was said to be the Oldest Elder in their Clan Nisshoku always amazed that Grandma Kumorizora lived a very very long didn't saw her yesterday so he decided to pay visit. Nowadays the said Elder didn't go out of her house anymore and have no more such energy to walk. Uncle Murakumo has said that she doesn't have much time left.

" Nisshoku, Morning. " At the front of the House, Aunt Kumoko greeted her while she was sweeping the leaves in front of their house. Aunt Kumoko was Grandma Kumorizora second Granddaughter.

" Morning! " He happily greeted and watched Aunt Kumoko ruffled his hair. He doesn't understand why people like messing with his Silky black hair very much." Where's Aunt Kumori? "

" She decided to take a B rank mission today Nisshoku. "

" Unfair! why are the Ninja-sans not here? "

Nisshoku pouted and Kumoko just smiled. If only he know the reason, she mused. It would be funny if she can watch what is currently happening at the Mission Assignment Desk right now. Ahh, it must be quite a sight.

...

Somewhere in the Hokage Tower, Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed and calmly held his smoking pipe.

" Hokage-sama, I want to take a B rank mission today. " Kurama Kumori , a low jounin level Shinobi decided to take a mission. He nodded and decided to quickly finish the process telling some things and watched her leave his Office.

Just what is going on? Some hours has just passed and there are already 13 Shinobi of the Kurama Clan taking missions ranging from D rank to B rank. The Recent Kunoichi who has just entered is the first one who has taken a B rank mission. Hiruzen hoped that there will be no more Kurama Clan going to take a mission. This day is so Strange. He barely smoke when the door was opened again.

" Hokage-sama I have finish C rank the Mission. " The Earlier High Chuunin Kurama Clan entered and enthusiastically bowed. " I would like to take another mission Hokage-sama. " The High Chuunin muttered. " Maybe this time It would be a D rank Hokage-sama. "

He would like to know what is happening.

...

The next day many Kurama Members can seen in and out of the Hokage Tower. There would be also seen Chuunin Kurama Clan members doing D Missions non stop around the Konoha. Also many Kurama Clan members going in and out of the Village.

Maito Dai the Eternal Genin of Konoha watched the Kurama Clan members doing the D rank missions again and again.

" Youth! " He cried energetically inspired by his fellow Ninjas. Even they are now Chuunin, they still work hard and complete their missions. Beside his Father, Maito Gai watched the Ninjas do different D rank missions. Walking dogs, Babysitting, Grocery Shopping, Trimming the plants, Plucking out the weeds and other menial tasks. He watched with his mouth agape and staring at the Ninjas with disbelief.

Maybe his Father wasn't wrong after all...

" Yosh! I was enflamed by the Kurama Ninjas Blazing Youth! Gai I decided to take a mission today! " Dai decided to leave but stopped by a hand tugging at his clothes. " Father, can you teach me your taijutsu later? " Dai smiled. " Gai, you can watch me do the mission is that okay? " Gai nodded. " Yes! "

...

The next day Maito Dai can be seen with the Kurama Clan Members doing D rank missions around the Konoha.

Sarutobi Hiruzen puff another smoke in his pipe. He stared at his paperwork that these past days become bigger in bulk. Hiruzen hands are already sore, he stared blankly at the door that opened again.

He was greeted by enthusiastic Kurama Ninjas and One Maito Dai.

" Hokage-sama! We would like to take another D rank mission! "

" Konoha's youth is burning! "

" D rank! "

" Konoha is Burning and it's embers are Scattering towards Konohas Youthful People! "

" Yosh! Let's carry the Power of Youth! "

Maito Dai has managed to influence (indoctrinated) the Kurama Clan Members. Hiruzen can feel the frustration of the Anbus from the shadows and he somehow can envision that the bags under his eyes will become much more prominent.

" No, Hokage-sama! We wouldn't like to take a D rank mission! " Hiruzen watched one of the Kurama Ninjas protested. Maybe they would stop taking missions now? Even through taking missions benefits the Konoha he somehow feel so tired these past 2 days. " What are you saying?! " The Kurama Members look at the traitor in their group.

The traitor Kurama glared at his own clan members. " You're all useless! "

" You! " One of the Kurama Clan member glared at his friend now an enemy.

" We will not take D rank mission! " He clenched his fist and stared at them. " We will take D rank missions! "

Hiruzen nearly choked on his pipe and he can feel the Anbus nearly revealing hemselves and forced themselves to calm their killing intent.

The Traitor Kurama looked at Dai. " Thank you, Maito Dai for teaching us the ways and passion of Youth! If it not for you we would lose on our way to the Darkness! You have Enflamed our Youth! " Anun- san smiled gratefully at Dai.

" Anun- san! "

" Dai-san! "

" Anun! "

" Dai! "

Hiruzen watched the two Shinobi shake their hands while looking at each other with grateful tears on their eyes. On the background the other Kurama members were now crying and smiling at the scene.

" Such Youth! "

" Oh! Such Passion! "

" This is Youth! "

Dai and Anun wiped their tears and faced the Hokage with their conviction and determination.

" Hokage-sama please give us 3 D rank missions! "

" No! Make it 5 Hokage-sama! "

" 7 D rank missions Youthful Hokage-sama ! "

" No, please make it 10 Hokage-sama! Let's our flames of Youth engulf the Konoha! "

Sarutobi Hiruzen, The Sandaime and Known as the Professor stared at the Shinobi in front of him blankly.

There is one thing that he really wants right now.

He wants to give his Hat to someone and deal with this shit.

...

Fifth Day has passed since the Kurama Clan has started taking missions. Hiruzen stared at the scattered pieces of paperwork on the floor. He look at Danzo who has his eye twitching that has also a very tired expression on his face.

" Stop them. " Hiruzen winced in symphathy and watched Danzo leave the room looking like he has somehow come out of the coffin.


	6. Chapter 6

**An: Naruto belongs to the Wonderful Kishimoto-sama. English isn't my first language and expect that there would be wrong grammars**

**Chapter 6: Council Meeting**

Nisshoku woke up. He has a hard time breathing and falling asleep. He look at his Sleeping Father and bit his lips to hold back the urge to let out a whimper.

" Sho. " Nisshoku look at his Father shock. " I can still woke up if I notice a slight spike in your Chakra. " Namikumo look at his son at disapproval. " Nisshoku, do you have another Dream again? " Reluctantly, Nisshoku nodded.

He sat up and bring his son closer to him. " So do you want to talk about it? " Nisshoku shook his head. " Are you certain you don't want your to tell your tou-chan your dream? " Nisshoku nodded and close his eyes. Namikumo look at his son disappointed before going back to his sleep.

Morning, Namikumo got up and found that Nisshoku is already gone on the bed and later found him exercising in the backyard with Murakumo and Elder Unkai watching at the side.

" Morning, Aniki. " Namikumo nodded at his Brother's greeting and watched his son together with him. " It's good that you are here now, Aniki. " Namikumo absently nodded. " So what do you want to tell me? " Murakumo look at him grimacing. " I got called in the 'Meeting'. " Namikumo recalled how awful those meetings when he was still a Clan Head. " Good luck. " Murakumo glared at him. " Aniki you're smiling. "

...

Murakumo arrived at the Council Meeting Room. The Other three Council Advisors hasn't still arrive with the Sandaime Hokage. The Other clan heads hasn't also arrived other than few people. Murakumo sat beside the nervous Civilian Representative. He sighed, It will be another tiring day. Murakumo already wants to go home and just watch his adorable nephew.

" Oh? You're the Kurama Clan Head? "

Shikaku asked the person that has just arrived. The Kurama Clan Head nodded. " I didn't expect you to be so young. " Beside him Inoichi, look at him in disbelief. " Do you have to be so rude?! " Shikaku ignored Inoichi and scrutinize the Kurama Clan Head.

" So it was true.. that the Ino-Shika-Cho Alliance choose their new clan heads at the same day. "

" You haven't my question. "

" I'm already twenty if you're wondering. "

" So when did you become a Clan Head? "

" That's a rude question. "

" So do you want to play Shogi?"

At the side the Civilian Representative and Sakumo were watching Chouza calming Inoichi from tearing the Nara Clan Head to pieces.

...

Murakumo arrived later at the Kurama Clan looking tired and haggard. Namikumo looked at his pitiful brother and smirked.

" So how was the Council Meeting Otouto? "

" Can I punch that smug face of yours Aniki? "

" I don't want to look 'funny' as Nisshoku called it. "

" It was more tiring as Usual and I was addressed by the Sandaime and the Three Old Coots to stop the Kurama Madness. "

" Then? "

" I was questioned by Danzo on our Loyalty on Konoha. "

" As expected of him. "

" Aniki the food prices has risen again. "

" We're already low in funds. "

" Sooner or Later the Third Shinobi War would happen. "

" We're already dwindling in numbers. "

" Aniki we don't have enough expenses and i wonder what will happen when the war arrives will we lose more members of the clan? "

" Don't worry, I would just take an A rank Mission and there would be also extra expenses for the Clan. "

" It would take a Month... Nisshoku would throw a fit. "

The two brothers sighed and lost in their own thoughts.

...

Namikumo woke up in the middle of the night to find his son crying.

" Nisshoku? "

" Tou-chan? "

" Would you like to tell me what's your problem? "

Nisshoku stared at his Father. He found himself staring at a his Father's Gentle and Caring eyes.

" Tou-chan? "

" What is it? "

" Promise me that you won't laugh? "

" Promise. "

" Tou-chan lately I get weird dreams.. "

Namikumo listened at his son. He first told him his first weird dream. A dream about of Pirates, Islands and Endless Sea. A world that has weird fruits that allows them to wield Kekkei Genkai with Strange Abilities.

Namikumo wondered how large his sons imagination after he heard the dream. He was also amazed by his ability to recall things that happened in his dreams.

Nisshoku's second dream was a world of certain organizations they called guild and strange kekkei genkai that was called Magic. Also a existence of demons and dragons. Namikumo was also intrigued by the girl in his son's dreams that can summon different things using keys.

If he was amazed by his son first two dreams then he was gobsmacked by his son third dream.

It was a dream about a boy who died and was given a chance to lived in another world. The boy has managed to somehow pulled the unfortunate goddess and started lived as an adventurer on their quest to defeat the thing that was called Demon Lord. They have managed to somehow get a Little Girl who love explosions and a Beautiful Woman who was a great masochist.

Namikumo forced himself to stop laughing. Nisshoku smiled and pressed his fingers together. " Tou-chan this could be my super super weird dream this far... and just wake up because of it. " He pouted. " So what is this dream about? A Dragon? A Fairy? A Demon? " Namikumo hugged his son from behind.

Nisshoku look at his Tou-chan, he never comforted him about his weird dreams and just listened and show his amusement when he heard how ridiculous it was. It is okay for him since he made his Tou-chan happy. After Kaa-chan ... Even through Tou-chan would smile it didn't look right. Sometimes his Tou-chan would always that looking in the distance showing on his face.

" Alright I would tell you tou-chan! " He pouted and glared. " I will punch you if you laugh! " Namikumo nodded as he saw his son's serious (adorable) expression. " I dream about us. "

" Us? " Namikumo look at his son in surprised then his expression turn to amusement. "Yeah! Ninja-sans! "

" Go on, Nisshoku let's see if you can make your Tou-chan amaze by your Wonderful imagination. " Namikumo look forward to what will his son tell about his dreams (stories).

" It was about a boy... His one eye can see other people that can't! He could see evil shadows on the people and save them! Tou-chan ... then...I can't remember much but i stil want to tell my weird dream. " Nisshoku look at his Tou-chan in disappointment.

Namikumo look at his son surprised. " Well if you can't remember the others it's okay. " There's no way for a child like him to remember so much, It was very amazing for his son to remember such things at a young age that it was frightening yet amazing at the same time." There was a first time in everything so you don't need to worry much Nisshoku. " His son look at him and shook his head. " But I want to remember! " His son protested and looks frustrated. " Then how about you tell me what you remembered. " Nisshoku look at him before modding.

Nisshoku muttered. " I see Seven Faces. " He look at his son confused. " Seven Faces? " Nisshoku look at the window. Namikumo look at his son at disbelief. " Do perhaps the boy live in Konoha? " Nisshoku enthusiastically nodded. " Yeah! He's the son of the Hero! "

" Hero? "

" The Seventh! He's Super Duper Awesome! "

" So he was the son of Seventh Hokage-sama? " Namikumo asked and look at his son who has showing traces of admiration and hero worship? " He's so Powerful and Kind! " It was weird to see his son admiring a person from his dreams, It was really weird and unbelievable. " Nisshoku can you tell me other details of your dreams? " Nisshoku nodded.

" The boy has a cute little sister... He has a beautiful, gentle and caring Mom.. like Kaa- " Nisshoku paused and stared at his Father. " Go on. " His Father only smiled and encourage him. " He would go to the academy then become Ninja. He has a teacher who has a name Konoha! A girl with glasses that has this weird eye thingy! Then a weird Snake Boy ! "

Namikumo burst out laughing as his son glared at him. Nisshoku's silver eyes flashing slightly and Namikumo dismissed it. " What's funny?! " Nisshoku glared. " Well... " Namikumo trailed off imagining the Sannin Orochimaru having a son. " You broke your promise! " Nisshoku pointed at him. " Sorry Nisshoku.. it just that I know a certain Snake man. " Namikumo patted his son's head. " Really? " Nisshoku narrowed his eyes. " Yeah, he looks scary and powerful. "

Nisshoku smiled at his Father. " Okay, I understand... Tou-chan I also dreamed the weird snake boy having a weird snake parent.. that looks like a girl but... Then this Glasses Girl with Red eyes– "

" Red eyes?! " Namikumo look at his son in disbelief. " Yeah she have this weird comma dots. " Since when did his son know any Uchiha? Or did the Clan Members tell him about them? Now the Clan Members and him will have a talk about it later." Her Father was super duper Cool and Powerful! He looks so duper Cool with his One arm! He has also a red eye that looks like a pinwheel then his other purple eye is also powerful! "

Namikumo can't believe what his son is saying it is so ridiculous. He has a really big imagination. He have only two doujutsu in his life namely the byakugan and sharingan." It allows him to travel the dimensions! Nee, Tou-chan? " Namikumo look at his son, he looks tired. " Do you know in my dream The Seventh and the Cool Dad and Mom of the glass girl are teammates? I wanna be like them! " Namikumo looked at his son and sighed. " I want to have super strength and awesome healing skills like the glass girl mom, I wanna be Cool like the glass girl dad. " His son eyes become much brighter. " Nisshoku– "

" and I want to be awesome like the Seventh. "

Namikumo stopped as he stared at his son's eyes.

" Nisshoku. "

" Tou-chan? "

" We're sleeping. "

" But i want to still wanna finish the story. "

" You're already sleepy. "

Nisshoku pouted at him and yawned.

" So meanie! "


	7. Chapter 7

**An: English isn't my first language expect that there would be wrong grammar, sentences and some typos and spellings. This is my very first Fanfiction, reviews and criticism are welcome. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the Great Kishimoto-sama.**

**Chapter 7: invitation to explore**

Nisshoku woke up gasping for breath. " Nisshoku are you alright? " Murakumo entered the room and look at his nephew in worry. " Yes. " Looking at Nisshoku haggard appearance, Murakumo sighed. " If you need anything, you can come to my room if you want. " Nisshoku watched his Uncle leave the room.

He grasped the sheets and lay down on the bed that was too big for him. Nisshoku blinked and look at the ceiling in the room, urging himself to don't cry. Nisshoku woke up from a very bad dream, he doesn't want it to happen.

Nisshoku look at the empty space beside him and eventually fallen asleep.

...

_" Tou-chan? "_

_" Yes, Nisshoku? "_

_" Where are you going? "_

_" I will be returning on my duty as a Shinobi of Konohagakure . "_

_" Ninja? "_

_" Yes, I will take my first mission since taking a one year break. "_

_" What rank? "_

_" I will be taking an A rank mission. "_

_" Awesome! "_

_" You're right, tou-chan is awesome! "_

_" You're leaving? "_

_" Don't worry I will be back after a month. "_

_" That's too long. "_

_" Nisshoku tou-chan needs to do Ninja Missions. "_

_" Why? "_

_" I'm a Ninja. "_

_" Hmph. "_

_" It's also for your sake. "_

_" Liar. "_

_" You need to get used to it. "_

_" I don't want you to leave."_

_" Sorry but I promise that I will return. "_

_You promised that you will return..._

_One month..._

_I waited for one month..._

_What a liar..._

...

Morning arrived, Nisshoku practice basic kata exercises while his Uncle Murakumo was watching him and drinking his Favorite Tea.

" Nisshoku, do you want to take a break for a while? " He stopped for a while and look at his Uncle then shook his head. Murakumo sighed, his nephew has been acting like that for a while since his brother hasn't returned on his promise day of return. In truth he and the members of the Kurama Clan has been worried. He really hoped his Brother to return even it will be delayed, He don't know what he would do to the Clan and Nisshoku if Namikumo didn't return.

" Nisshoku, It would be bad for your body if you exhausted your body. Your body is still young and doing so much exercises will do it no good instead it will just cause harm on your young body. "

" I, Understand Uncle. "

" Good. "

He watched Nisshoku took a step towards the House. Murakumo narrowed his eyes at his niece. " After changing your clothes, where do you plan on going Nisshoku? " Nisshoku's silence is enough for an answer. " So you're going to have a 'light' study again? " Murakumo let Nisshoku saw his disappointment. " We're having not of that today. You can't also let your mind stress over reading, You should relax and calm your mind. " Nisshoku look at him for the first time angry. " How?! ... Uncle, How would I do that when Tou-chan hasn't still returned? " yet, Nisshoku was also frustrated tears started gathering in his eyes but refused to let them fall. " I've been also worried for your Father. I want my Aniki to return now... " Murakumo walk to Nisshoku and pull him close to him. " It is no good that you are currently acting like that Nisshoku. " Murakumo hugged his Nephew. "even through you are aspiring to become a Shinobi of Konohagakure and required to control your emotions, you are still a child. " Nisshoku buried his face on Murakumo's waist and tugging his uncle's clothes on him tighter. " It is okay to let yourself cry, so don't hold back. " It was the second time in his life that Nisshoku allowed himself to cry since his Kaa-chan's death.

...

Maito Gai is walking with his Father and his Father's recent friendly colleagues. The Civilians would stare at them but it was a different. It wasn't the usual stare that directed at his Father, the One he usually hated.

He noticed that the Houses are becoming sparse and they are walking to the forest.

" Can I ask Anun-san where are we going? "

" Didn't I tell you? " The Apparently 30 year Chuunin old Anun-san look at them surprised. The Other Kurama Chuunin Members look at him as if he was an idiot. " Oh, I forgot! "

" Anun is an Idiot! "

" Idiot Anun! "

" Stupid! "

Anun look at them like a Kicked puppy. " I'm hurt, you guys are so heartless. " The Kuramas just snickered. One of them decided to answer Dai's question as he look at them restless and uncertain. " As for the answer on your question Dai-san, we are going to our Kurama Clan District. Well it isn't really a district since it was small compare to those stuck up Uchiha and Hyugas but it is still large for all of us to lived in them. "

Maito Dai stared at them. He was used to everyone treating him like he was worth nothing. Dai has already accepted his moniker as the Eternal Genin. He was grateful that the peop

He was grateful that the people even cared and called him Eternal Genin through they are mocking him. Dai knows that he was such an Optimist, he works hard and train everyday so much that he exhaust his body.

In a spur of a moment, he decided to join the Chuunin Kuramas on their D ranks. At first it was just a curiosity, why would a group of Chuunin clan members decided to take D rank missions? He watched their every move which lead him in an impulse to join them on their D rank missions. He was uncertain at first to join them but when he was greeted with polite greeting and a simple nod. Dai realized that they were different. There was no contempt and mockery in their eyes.

Then he was more encourage to join the Kuramas which lead to becoming acquainted to them even their D rank mission spree eventually ended. Sometimes he would encounter one of them and be greeted with a friendly wave or chat. Their are times when they would join him in his Taijutsu training. Many weeks has passed after the D rank mission spree and now he was being invited to their Clan Territory.

Anun decided to be at the front guiding them to the Forest that eventually lead to the Kurama Clan. Dai look at his son and the Kurama Clan Members. He noticed that no one was guarding the Gates.

" Well they are being lazy again. " One of the Chuunin Kurama chuckled. They entered, and Dai notice how eerily quiet their territory was. " Let's go. " Anun smiled at him and his son. He look at the houses and noticed how old they are and quiet. " Our Clan has only small numbers if you are wondering Dai-san. Among the other clans perhaps we are one of the clans that has the smallest numbers. " Dai nodded. They continued walking and finally Dai sighed in relief inside his mind when he started hearing noises on the houses. He didn't know hearing people voices around him could be called comfortable since usually it was filled with mocking.

" Ahh, Anun-san! Everyone, I was wondering where you went. " A Lady sweeping leaves with the broom outside her house greeted them. " Kumoko-san, we have just decided to bring our friend Maito Dai and his Son to explore and introduce him to the some people of the Clan if possible. " Dai look at Anun and the other Chuunin who respectfully bowed to the lady. Kumoko stared at the Father and Son smiling. " I see, It was pleasure to meet you Maito Dai and you too adorable kid. " Dai nodded and Gai blush by being called adorable. After exchanging some pleasantries from the lady, Anun and the Other Kurama members urged him to continue walking. He noticed that they were respectful to the lady Kumoko-san. Even through he didn't come from a clan, Dai understand some of the Clan workings. She must have a high standing to the Clan to deserve such respect.

" I still don't understand why you have invited us youthful comrades. " Dai muttered while looking at the Kuramas. " Huh? Didn't we tell you earlier? " Anun asked at him confused. " My Youthful Comrades, Apparently you only told us that we are going here in your Youthful home! " The Kuramas look at each other and sighed.

" Look like Anun isn't the Only Idiot. "

" Hey! "

" You are also an Idiot! "

" then, you are all stupid! "

The Kuramas glared at each other. " Gai, I don't encourage such not youthful acts so please don't learn and act like them. " Yes, Tou-san! " After a few minutes of bickering and insults they stopped. " Since you have invited us on your home for training we also decided to invite you to train in the Kurama Training Grounds. "

Dai stared at them for a second before smiling gratefully. " Thanks my Youthful Comrades. "

" No need, to thank us Dai-san. "

" Anun-san. "

" Dai-san. "

" Anun-san! "

" Dai-san! "

" Anun! "

" Dai! "

Gai watched confused at the situation. The Other Kuramas are smiling while some are crying muttering about the Passion of Youth. Sometimes it was too much for him to understand his Father's actions.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Naruto belongs to the awesome Kishimoto-sama and English isn't my First Language. Expect that there would be wrong grammars, sentences some typos and misspellings. Reviews and Criticisms are welcome.**

**Chapter 8: Forever Friend**

It was some time well maybe a few days since The Chuunin Kuramas has started inviting Maito Dai and his Son Maito Gai in the Kurama Training Grounds that they met the Clan Head and his nephew.

Anun is with Maito Father and Son guiding them to the training grounds as usual when he caught sight of the Clan Head. " Murakumo-Sama! " Anun paled at the sight of a smiling Murakumo. " Good morning, Anun. " Murakumo smiled amused and walked closer at the Chuunin who paled more and more with every step that he took towards him. " Oh, I didn't know that we have a guest. " Anun quickly bowed. " Forgive us, Murakumo-Sama for not informing you of the situation. "

Dai looked at his friend and the Clan Head. Anun didn't inform the Clan Head of the Situation, he quickly paled at the thought and look at the Clan Head worried for his friend and their predicament. " I forgive you, but you must inform us if you have invited guest on our home. " Gai look at them confused. " Next time you have invited them, you should have prepared some snacks and tea Anun. It is rude to invite them without having food to eat. " Anun smiled and feel relieved. When the Clan Head mentions his favorite tea that means everything is alright.

" If you excuse us Murakumo-Sama, we– " At that time Gai's healthy and growing body said that it need more food. " How about having a little snacks and tea now? " Gai look at the Three adults embarrassed. " Clan Head– " Anun just look at Murakumo's smiling face and quickly paled. " I insist, since a young and growing boy must need to eat more healthy food. " Anun looked at Murakumo helpless, If the Clan Head said he insist he really mean it.

On their way to the Clan Head's House they were occasionally greeted by some people. Anun quickly become white as sheet when they Encounter Elder Unkai.

" I didn't know that we have a guest Murakumo. "

" I also don't know it before. " Murakumo smiled while Anun looked at Elder Unkai nervously. " Make sure to treat them carefully. " Murakumo smiled. " Yes, I will Elder Unkai. " After a few greetings here and there towards the Clan Head House Anun was a nervous wreck. Who would thought that just walking to the Clan Head House he would encounter all of the 5 Elders other than Elder Unkai? Thankfully Elder Kumorizora is too old to walk and he wonder what will happen.

" We're here. " They reached the Clan Head Manor. Gai look at the Gates nervous. It looks so large and old compared to their house. The Strange Man who Anun-san called Clan Head guided them to the backyard. Gai let out a gasp when he saw a small figure laying down under the tree. "

" Ah, he must have fallen asleep. " Murakumo mused while Anun was glancing at Nisshoku anxious that the Clan Head let him sleep there. " Is he okay? " Gai looked at the Child. He has a Silky black hair that reaches his shoulders. " Don't worry, he just tired himself from writing. " Murakumo look at Gai amused then at the closed book. " Writing? "

" He likes to write many things. " Apparently Nisshoku has a lot of hobbies. Many things that he wants to do. Writing is one of them. Nisshoku is just a child he wonder what will happen when he grows up.

" Can I see them? " Gai asked the strange man. " I do think you should asked– " Nisshoku stirred and open his eyes slowly and yawned. " Ah! " He let out a startled shout when he came face to face with two strangers, a familiar Ninja-san and Uncle Murakumo. Also one of the stranger was too close to him and he quickly punched the Stranger Kid and hid behind the tree. " Ow! "

Dai look at his son who rubbed his nose. " That hurts! " Aside from the pain it didn't left any mark on his Gai's face so he would be fine. Gai glared at the tree and about to say some words that he heard from the villagers then stopped. He remembered that his Father was here and always tell him to don't say not youthful words. The Strange Man would be angry at him and he look at the Child who was peaking at them shyly? He was confused and stared at the Child's Beautiful Silver Eyes. The Child has just punched him earlier why is he acting shyly now?

Nisshoku look at the strange kid warily. He still remember the Other Kids that look away from him the first time he stepped on the Village. Nisshoku just say some word and their parent took them away from him, It hurts. He hoped that they would play with him but they didn't. Nisshoku don't want it to happen again. It really hurts and his Tou-chan hasn't still returned so he doesn't want to add more pain in his chest, He really hate feeling pain in his chest.

" Nisshoku, won't you go here and greet them properly? " Nisshoku look at his Uncle Confused. " Guest? " When he saw his Uncle nodding he walked slowly forward and bowed. " I am Kurama Nisshoku,... " He doesn't want to be lectured by Elder Unkai that he doesn't take his Etiquette lessons seriously. " It was nice meeting you... Welcome to the Kurama Clan..Umm.. " Gai look at the Shy Kid...his name was Nisshoku and smiled widely. " I'm Maito Gai! "

The Three Adults look at the two children and smiled at the scene. Dai was specially happy for his son. Since he was known as the Eternal Genin the Other Kids avoid Gai and he didn't have any friend or child that he can play games together.

" Nisshoku do you want to play Ninja? "

" Ninja? "

" What?! you don't know? "Nisshoku look at his very first and new friend? confused. How would they play being Ninja? Did he need to kill his friend? Ahh, why is he having such weird thoughts." That's unyouthful! Don't worry as your friend I will teach you the ways to play Ninja! Through I will teach you what I seen from the other Children when they play Ninja! " Nisshoku nodded and listened to Gai to explain the mechanics of the Ninja.

He was getting a weird... A déjà vu?... feeling when he listened to Gai. He doesn't understand where those strange words that his mind supplied come from.

" Do you understand now? "

" Yes, so basically there would be a seeker and he need to find the target? Umm..so it is a hide and seek? "

" You understand it after my first explanation! " Gai look at Nisshoku feeling happy and proud? He feels so happy at the prospect of playing with his first friend that he just blurt out some words out of excitement. " As expected of you my Youthful Forever Friend! "

" Forever Friend? " Nisshoku look at Gai confused. He was getting this déjà vu feeling again. Gai look at Nisshoku embarrassed. " If you don't want to be my friend– "

" No it's okay. " Nisshoku shook his head and look at Gai smiling. " I am happy and honored to be called your Friend Gai-san. Forever Friend... I like it. " Gai look at his friend..his forever friend. He was very happy. " Nisshoku! "

Murakumo and the other two adults watched as Gai hugged Nisshoku while crying. Dai was happy for his son that he has finally have a friend while Anun was feeling a twinge of jealousy. How did Dai-san kid get the young and adorable hope of their clan hugged? He also wants to cuddle the cute and adorable Nisshoku. He regrettably watched the scene hoping he was in the place of Maito Gai.

" You are truly my Forever Friend! " Nisshoku wondered why he suddenly feel so cold. is this what they called goosebumps?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: English isn't my first language. Expect that there are incorrect grammars, sentences, typos and spellings. Reviews, Criticisms and Suggestions are welcome. I really need some advice on how can I improve the story.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the awesome Kishimoto-sama who created the awesome anime masterpiece.**

**Chapter 9: Return**

It was just an another day in Konoha. If you're expecting another day in Konoha to be normal... then good luck!

Minato watched as Kushina devoured another bowl of ramen in front of him. "So how was it?" Jiraiya asked his Student. " Sorry Sensei, I haven't still gotten to the latter parts. "

" You wouldn't. " Jiraiya looked at his confused student who was now eating ramen. " Since you are so busy staring at Kushina. " Minato coughed. " Slow down eating dattebane! Look at what happened to you Minato! " Both men coughed and avoid staring at her. " What?! Do you have a problem dattebane?! "

"" Nothing! ""

Jiraiya mused watching their antics. At this rate, Minato wouldn't finish reading his story and he wouldn't hear his Student's opinion if he keep staring at Kushina all day.

**...**

Maito Gai's opinion of his friend was complicated. He didn't know if he was a just a Genius or a very strange person. Since the day that they have met and play Ninja they became Forever Friends as he have called it. They played games and even trained together. His friend didn't look down on him when he tell that he has no talent in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu.

" Even through you don't have talent in those two, I also believe in what has your Father said. You will become a great Taijutsu user Someday! You will achieve it! "

Those words of his Friend nearly bring Gai to tears again if his friend didn't told him to stop being a crybaby. Gai was offended that his friend did think of him as a crybaby he was just happy and feeling the youth as his Father always say. It also make him certain of their words and his dreams when he learned during their spars that he was many more times better than Nisshoku in Taijutsu. He knows that he was better because he always wins in their spar except for that one.

_" Ahhh! "_

_" Gai?! "_

_Murakumo, The Elders, Anun, Dai and the Other Kurama Clan Members stared at the crouching Gai on the ground._

_Dai quickly walk towards his son and Murakumo look at Nisshoku sternly._

_" Nisshoku. "_

_" Uncle? "_

_" Why did you do it? "_

_" I'm sorry, I didn't know that it was painful. "_

His Father was very worried for him that day and Nisshoku look so guilty that he cried. They have decided to bring him to the Hospital and ask the Medic Nins to check if their is any complications. His Father and Nisshoku's Uncle sighed in relief when the Medic Nin has said that there was none.

Nisshoku visited him to the Hospital and keep apologizing and blaming himself much to everyone's exasperation. He consoled his friend for a few days before Nisshoku stopped.

He didn't want a repeat of that Spar Match and Nisshoku has been punish because of his actions. When he ask his friend about the punishment Nisshoku would turn red.

After the incident it also took a week before Nisshoku stopped holding back and hesitate to hurt him in their sparring. In their sparrings Murakumo's Uncle also realize something.

Nisshoku when droves into desperation fights dirty.

He would always look for his weaknesses and use it.

He would throw a dirt to blind him.

Out of nowhere Nisshoku would throw a random things when it was only said to be a taijutsu match.

_" That kid.. "_

_" Aren't you happy Murakumo? I am so proud of his kid! At a young age he was really acting like a Ninja. "_

_" The lessons that we taught him aren't useless. "_

Gai learned something that day. A Ninja was Dirty. It was against what he believes in.

With the days he spent time with his Forever Friend he learned many things about Nisshoku.

Nisshoku's dad hasn't still returned.

_" My dad was declared MIA after a weeks of his supposed return. "_

_" What's that mean? "_

_" MIA, Missing in Action... After Tou-chan completed the mission Uncle has said that Tou-chan was supposed to return but he gone missing and the Konoha Ninjas hasn't still found him. "_

_" Don't worry I think he would return! "_

_" He's a liar. "_

_" Why? "_

_" He promise me he would return within a month... If it wasn't for me.."_

Gai has never has seen his so sad friend at that time. He really hoped that his Friend's Father would return even it takes years.

Another thing that he learned was the weird bracelet that Nisshoku always worn is a seal. It was said to hide his chakra. Nisshoku said that his Chakra was so eye-catching and you can tell it apart from everyone else.

Nisshoku is intelligent, he can read and write easily. Nisshoku reads thick books that he doesn't understand but came easy to him. Even it is like that He would teach him to read and write words that he can't understand.

Nisshoku was also strange. He write stories and his story was also strange.

In total he has written 3 stories and it was all about a Princess and a true loves kiss.

_" Why did Shirayuki hime fallen sleep? "_

_" The Apple is poisoned. "_

_" The Queen is Unyouthful! She poisoned Shirayuki Hime! "_

_" I will preferred to call her Evil. "_

_" Nisshoku, why did the Prince need to kiss Shirayuki Hime?"_

_" So she would wake up. "_

_" The Dwarves love her. "_

_"..."_

Gai wondered why did Nisshoku's face scrunched up like he tasted something so bitter. He have never asked him after that but they will eventually come to that topic later.

" Gai. "

Nisshoku glance bitterly at his friend.

" Nisshoku what is it? "

" Gai you aren't paying attention. "

" I'm sorry my Youthful Friend.. My mind has taken me off somewhere. So what is it again? "

Nisshoku pouted, he didn't expect his second exploring outside the Clan has become like this. " I was asking if you can recommend me good places that we can explore. "

" Ahh, Right! I know a GOOD place! " Nisshoku would really like it, Gai thought. He eventually managed to bring Nisshoku but he look so exhausted and remembered that his friend Stamina is barely passable for a young boy of their age.

Nisshoku stare at the sight before him. " This is... AMAZING! " The view of the Konoha from the top is awe inspiring along with the blue skies and white clouds. He never wanted to Protect the Konoha before just because of a reason that Konoha is the village that he was born. Nisshoku did it for the Clan, his Family. But now, Konoha is so beautiful. It was lively and looks so peaceful. Nisshoku wanted to keep this precious place.

" YOU'RE RIGHT! KONOHA IS AMAZING! "

" It is... SO BEAUTIFUL! "

" YEAH! "

" THE TOP OF HOKAGE MOUNTAIN IS NOW MY FAVORITE PLACE! "

" IT WAS ONE OF MINE TOO! KONOHA IS AMAZING! "

" KONOHA IS BEAUTIFUL! "

" KONOHA THE BEST! "

" GAI?! "

" WHAT IS IT NISSHOKUN?! "

" WHY ARE WE SHOUTING IN THE FIRST PLACE?! "

Gai and Nisshoku stared at each other and shrugged.

" I'M GONNA BE THE BEST TAIJUTSU USER ! "

" I HAVE A LOT OF DREAMS SO I WILL JUST HOPE TO CATCH THEM ALL! "

" NISSHOKUN ISN'T IT SUPPOSED TO ACHIEVE?! "

" I DON'T KNOW BUT IT SOUNDS RIGHT? "

While the two friends are shouting, Sarutobi Hiruzen who just have arrived wince at the noise and stare at them. Ahh, Kid these days .. they are just keep getting strange and strange. Sakumo's kid has decided to wear a mask, Asuma was having his rebellious phase so early and he heard that there was an Oddball among the Uchiha Clan. Apparently the upcoming batch of this generation's Academy Students would be filled with Strange People.

" Gai, I'm hungry. So where can we eat delicious foods? "

" I know a good place let's go! "

Hiruzen watched the two kids passed him as if he wasn't there. He also noticed the presence of three Ninjas hiding behind the trees and followed the two kids. The presence of the Ninjas were familiar and they didn't have any malicious intent towards the two kids. Hiruzen managed to catch a glimpse of their silhouette and sighed.

" So it was the Kurama Clan. "

Hiruzen face scrunched up remembering their Mission Spree.

...

**Nisshoku's PoV**

Gai is a good friend, he was kind and caring even through he was always so energetic and lively that it was so overbearing.

After going at the top of the Hokage Mountain I was very tired. Gai and I eventually arrived at a Food Stall called Ichiraku Ramen.

" Father and I have eaten here just recently. We have just eaten about two times here but it was SO GOOD! "

Gai's eyes was shining when he explained and was that a drool that I see?

" Gai, wipe the drool on your chin it's gross. "

" Sorry. "

Gai urged me to seat beside him. " Gai, I haven't seen you recently. " The Stall Owner greeted Gai and looks like they both know each other. " Teuchi- San! One Beef Ramen please! " How come the stall owner knows Gai when he just recent eater.

" Is he a friend of yours Gai? "

" Yes! "

They must be waiting for me to order.. It will be my first time eating ramen. What should I do?

" What will be your Order kid? "

What ramen..ramen...ramen..

" I want to take...Miso Ramen Please! "

" It is a good choice. Since it was your first time eating ramen and coming here your Ramen and Gai's will be on the house. "

" THANK YOU TEUCHI-SAN! "

Gai looks so happy that he gets free Ramen but...

" I'm sorry but I can't accept it. "

" Nisshokun?! "

" I will pay for my Ramen. "

Teuchi-san just stared at me for a second before smiling and preparing our ramen.

" Nisshokun why would you do that? " Gai look at me frowning. " Do you know that it's rude if you didn't accept teuchi-san's offer? "

What?!

" I didn't mean it! I just... "

Somehow i have unknowingly always cause trouble...

" What is it? "

" It's my fault.. "

" Fault? "

" I don't want to be a burden Gai. "

Because of me kaa-chan has complications during her birth that led her body to become weak. It was because of me that her body eventually become ill and she died.

The Clan has took great care of me and always buy me the seal when it will worn out. The Clan has already been suffering from the shortage of money but I even added to their problems because of my Chakra.

It's my fault, Tou-chan has to go for a mission.

Tou-chan didn't return because of me..

Uncle always look tired but recently it has gotten a lot of worse..

Because of me..

" Nisshokun... Your Ramen will eventually get cold if you don't eat it. "

" I'm sorry. "

Because of me Gai is even hurt...

" Don't Apologize, Just eat your Ramen Nisshokun. "

" Yes. "

After eating Ramen and paying Teuchi-san, we slowly took our way to the Kurama Clan.

" Nisshokun... what did you mean when you have said you don't want to become a burden? "

" Because I'm a burden.. "

" You're not. "

" But it's true... because of me– "

I look at Gai who was crouching in front of me.

" What are you doing? "

" I will carry you there and you're not a burden! I'm sure that you are not heavy just looking at your body! "

Gai flashed his usual happy grin and urging me to hop on his back.

" I don't want to– "

" Just hop on! You will help me to become stronger just because of carrying you! It's a new form of training! Just carrying you there to the Kurama Clan can help me measure my strength and endurance! "

I sighed and complied by being piggy back to the Kurama Clan. It was embarrassing to be seen by people. They were snickering and I have the urge to kick them.. those bastards!

Eventually we have arrived and Gai give me a thumbs up and a grin. " See? You're not heavy? "

" Hmph. "

" Why do you look so annoyed now Nisshokun? "

" I should put on weight then let's see if you can still carry me. "

" Yosh! Just bring it on! Nisshokun even how many times you become fatter and fatter you will not manage to take away my YOUTH! "

" I'm not FAT! "

We are just on our way to the Clan Head's House when we encountered Uncle Murakumo. He look so tired and nervous.

" Uncle? "

" Nisshoku I'm glad I found you. "

" Is something matter? "

Geez, Uncle looks Funny. It is just like we are experiencing the end..of the world?

" Nisshoku listen to me. Make sure to keep calm alright? "

" Okay. "

So what is it? Just bring it on! as Gai have said earlier.

" Your Father has been found but he was in critical condition. "

"..."

What?

Tou-chan has been found?

" Nisshokun?! " " Nisshoku!"

Eh? What is happening? I feel dizzy?

" What is happening?! "

" Elder Unkai! "

I managed to hear Elder Unkai's voice sounded so worried... It's looks Funny but...

Did I cause trouble again?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: English isn't my first language. Expect that there would be incorrect grammars, sentences, spellings and some typos. Reviews and Criticism are welcome. Suggestions are also welcome. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the Great Kishimoto-sama. **

**Chapter 10: Memories**

He managed to do the mission and get the payment. It was a mission of escorting a noble of fire country towards the land of tea. It was also noted on the mission that there was a high possibility of some people appearing along the way to assassinate the noble. Missing Nins appearing here and there most are C ranks which he easily managed to defeat. Some are B ranks grouped together and he struggled and didn't manage to leave unscathed. Those slash will leave scars he was certain.

After those accidents he finally managed to complete the mission with the Noble very thankful of him. He just need to go back and get the payment when he managed to land in a shit...

He encountered a S Class Missing Nin

The Fucking Famous Kakuzu who was the only one to manage to get away from the Shodaime Hokage after failing to assassinate him.

His face and description was just like on one of the Top List of the Konoha's Missing Nin List but he was shocked that the Old Bones was still alive until now...

" A coincidence...A Jonin of Konoha? Let's see... " Kakuzu bring out books?.. How did he managed to have five books from the Five Hidden Villages? One of those are from Konoha.. He grabbed the opportunity to escape and activated a Genjutsu but failed. He received a large wound on his left chest.

" Illusion Master Kurama Namikumo... Jonin of Konohagakure no Sato... Bounty... What a let down but this will do. "

Kakuzu just stared at him like he was a prey. He needs to escape ... He doesn't want to die... Nisshoku was still waiting for him. Murakumo, his brother also need him...

He need to flee..

Namikumo used every arsenal that he need to escape.

Ninjutsu was Useless...

He was wounded he can't fight in Taijutsu and he will be dead if he fight in a state like this ..

Genjutsu was easily broken after every few seconds he activated it.

He was low on chakra...

Namikumo was exhausted...

Eventually when he lose all of his hope did his Ido unconsciously activated.

This Rare Ability of their Clan is really Shit.

As the Kurama Clan they are naturally talented in Genjutsu... and unlike his fortunate brother he was blessed by the damning curse of their Clan.

Ido a malicious and evil personality that recesses deeply inside the mind. Namikumo didn't wish to be bless with the Ido but thankfully he didn't manage to manifest the clan's kekkei genkai fully.

He can still regain his control and be aware of the Ido's actions through it was only sometimes.

Now this is one of the times where the Ido has control of his body.

The last thing that he saw before the Ido has manage a full control of his body was a cliff and down there was a raging river?

His Ido is Shit...

...

**Unknown PoV**

When I woke up, I found myself staring at a white ceiling. There was a person in my room, was she a nurse?

She look surprised when I woke up but then she leave the room.

" The Patient is awake... "

I didn't manage the rest of her words as the door closed.

Ehh.. I wonder where my Mom and Dad was... Dad was always working and Mom was always waiting at Home..

Am I not important for them? Jeez, I will really feel unloved if they didn't visit me. Also those shitty Brother and Sister where are they? Where are my two adorable cousins? Did Mom don't want them to see me in a state like this?

What the hell has happened again? Those dreams are a real shit.

My body feel so numb.. Did I just got comatose just like in those TV Dramas? Well... Whatever I don't really like watching those Dramas I much prefer watching Anime. Speaking of Anime my dream was so ridiculous! I just want to freaking laugh... I appeared to be reincarnated as a main branch member of the Kurama Clan. The least known clan in the Konoha that has the same name as the Nine Tailed Fox. It was so funny... It was really ridiculous.. In my dream I acted like a cute and adorable pure child...

I chuckled...

" What the ... my chuckle–...my voice sounds so weird... "

Just like a Child... Oh..

I stare at the ceiling? Please let it just be I have an accident then I was put on the Hospital! Then my Parents, Brother, Sister and Cousins will visit me later..

I move my hands to my sight. I saw a... small hands?

Heh..

What the hell?

This is real?

No!

Freaking Shiitake Mushrooms!

I heard running steps towards the door and it burst open.

Please just let it be a dream!

" Nisshokun! "

A child version of Maito Gai enthuastically greeted me.

Fuck it.

The Nurse who leave the room earlier, Stepped and adjust the bed so I can see them clearly which I really don't want.

" Nisshoku? " Murakumo, my uncle looks worried beside him Gai and his Father, Maito Dai was watching my every move.

" Yes? "

" Do you remember what happened before? "

Before? What before? Before I have this weird shit? Or is he talking about 'that'?

" Tou-chan? "

" That's right. " This Uncle Murakumo who was supposed to be just a dream smiled and patted my head like a Child. A freaking little child,... This is just a dream, there is no way that this is real.. I am just in a freaking coma having a nightmare?. The Door Opened and Someone entered. It was a person covered in bandages. Ahh..Hell No!

" Nisshoku? "

" Tou-chan? "

The person slowly approached, the nurse from before helped me to sat on the bed.

" It is me, Nisshoku. " The person in the bandages engulf me in a big hug.

Fuck it...

" Nisshoku?.. "

It is warm..

It is comfortable..

This Dream is Real.

I did the only thing that I can...

I laughed...

...

Murakumo didn't expect his Nephew to faint when he told him the news of his Father. Together with Elder Unkai and a very worried kid for his friend they manage to bring his Nephew at the Konoha Hospital. A few hours after bringing his nephew, Nisshoku hasn't still regain consciousness.

He was worried for the state of his brother when he was found by the Konoha Ninja in a one of the town beside the River. The Town was near the Konoha. It was a lucky coincidence that a Konoha Ninjas was passing by and it was required to pass the town to arrive at their destination route. They have arrived at the Konoha and pass the Unconscious and Bloodied Namikumo to the Konoha Hospital before continuing on their way to the mission. Murakumo hasn't still manage to know and thank his Brother's Savior. He was very grateful to them.

Telling Nisshoku the news of his Father being found was one of his most Idiotic Idea. He didn't expect his Nephew to faint. It was a few days later that the news of his Brother waking up did put a large ease in his mind.

The Sandaime Hokage has also arrived and checked his Brother's Condition. He was sure that his Brother would need to report for his mission when he got better.

" Hokage-sama. " Murakumo bowed and the Sandaime scrutinize the Kurama Clan Head. " The Anbu has reported that other than your Brother another Kurama Clan Member is admitted to the Hospital. " Hiruzen wondered why recently this quiet and recluse clan has been acting strange lately. Surely the preposterous accusation of Danzo isn't logical. There wasn't any evidence and their strange actions hasn't lead to the accusation of the Kurama Clan planning a coup d'etat. They are very surprisingly friendly these past few years. Even through they aren't friendly before the Kurama Clan has been always neutral and the Clan Head has been always quiet and voices his opinion if it was needed during the meetings.

Kurama Murakumo has been appointed as a Clan Head at a young age of 15 by the Previous Clan Head Kurama Namikumo, his brother in blood. Some Other Clans of Konoha thought it was irresponsible but Hiruzen thought there must be a reason Other than the Previous Clan Head possessing an uncontrollable rare kekkei genkai of the Clan.

" It is true Hokage-sama. " Murakumo wondered why he feel so nervous around the Hokage." I see, I Hope that both of them will get better. " Murakumo watched the Sandaime Hokage Leave then at the window where he managed to catch a glimpse of masks.

Murakumo visited Namikumo at his room. " Otouto, I see you finally visited your An– Wow, You look like a Shit. " Murakumo glared. " We have been worrying about you Aniki since you haven't arrived to your promise return. " Namikumo's face softened. " I know, I'm sorry I have broken my promise. " Murakumo look at his Brother covered in bandages then decided to make himself comfortable beside him. " You know, I feel like I've age ten years when you haven't returned and I thought you were dead. "

The two brothers just let themselves be comfortable in silence for a few minutes before Namikumo broke it. " So... How is Nisshoku? Is he worried about his Tou-chan? " Murakumo unconsciously grimace then Namikumo frowned when he saw his reaction. " Something Happened... Murakumo tell me. " Namikumo stared at his guilty brother and his face immediately paled. " Don't tell me Nisshoku is– "

" Nisshoku is always worried when you have gone to mission.." Murakumo sighed. " then when you haven't returned... He was tiring himself, he was immersing in training and reading to keep his mind not thinking about you.." Murakumo looked at his brother with a sad and guilty expression. " Aniki.. Nisshoku has been frustrated a lot when you haven't returned.. Then he was– "

" Nooooooo! My poor son, Nisshoku! " Murakumo stared at his Brother who started to cry with a blank face that turned into irritation. He slapped Namikumo on his face. " What the hell are you thinking?! If you haven't got hold of your emotions I will kill you! "

" But Nisshoku..."

" After I've tell him the news of your return he fainted and has also been at the hospital for the past few days. "

" What?! "

It took a few hours to make Namikumo to calm down. Murakumo glared at his Brother Everytime he whined about being not allowed to see his son. It took a lot of effort and control to don't choke his own brother with his two hands. Namikumo, his brother is acting like a spoiled child.

The next day Namikumo has enough energy to walk and visit his Unconscious son.

" Who is he? "

Namikumo stared at the kid who was looking at his Unconscious son.

" Good Morning Nisshoku's Uncle! " Namikumo thought if his son isn't really Unconscious he would already wake up by the Child's loud voice. " Good morning Gai-kun, you're early as usual. " Gai happily nodded. " I've been telling Nisshoku what happened to me these past days. " Murakumo smiled. " I'm sure Nisshoku is happy to see you again Gai-kun. " Namikumo look at the two feeling left out. " Brother, This is Nisshoku's Friend, Maito Gai. " After Murakumo finish introducing the two to each other, Namikumo was a bit sceptical to his son's friend at first but during those few minutes of talking he knows that Gai is a good and kind hearted person.

Gai then eventually leave, his Father said that he still need to train. It is just less than five months before the new term of the academy started. He need to pass the entrance exam, not just to fulfill his dream to become a great Ninja and to be the greatest Taijutsu user. He wanted to fulfill it for those two people who believe in him, his Father who was dubbed as the Eternal Genin and his friend Nisshoku who was sweet and shy first but actually a caring and loving friend that was full of Eccentricities. He hoped that his friend would wake up soon, he refuse his tears to fall as he stepped outside the hospital. His Father has said that one was to always be Optimistic and believe the Power of Youth.

After checking his son Namikumo stare at his Brother who was deep in thought. " You are hiding something. " Murakumo only smiled. " Don't you noticed something Brother? " He stared at his son carefully. " I sense nothing wrong. " Murakumo sighed and pointed to the corner of the wall. " Shit. " Namikumo stared at the Chakra suppressing seal that hidden on the corner of the Wall. He look carefully at the room and his face got paler and paler each time he discovered a chakra suppressing seal or a containment seal. In total he discovered 20 seals place in the room.

" After Nisshoku fainted, his chakra, specifically the Yin side has been decreasing dramatically. After a few days it was unstable, it will spike up or spike down. " Namikumo listened to his brother feeling the need to protect his son. " Then before you wake up it has been back it has been increasing slowly soon the Yang side of his chakra will be overwhelmed. The Medic Nins is still not sure all of the complications once it stopped increasing since Nisshoku is the first case but the Medic Nins are already aware of some complications. "

" What is it? " Namikumo look at his Brother unconsciously clenching bandage fist and grimace. " First, Nisshoku would suck or have a hard time controlling his chakra. The possibility of him doing Ninjutsu would decrease.. Decrease Physical Ability and Stamina. Nisshoku would feel tired easily. " Namikumo think that he might lose control of himself as he listened to his son's condition. He was angry at that Fucking S Class Missing Nin for breaking his promise to his son and also angry at himself that Nisshoku is in a state like this. " Brother there would be the possibility of his Genjutsu talent increasing.. It was still a theory.. since we are talented in Genjutsu.. Nisshoku's skills effectiveness would increase. "

" What do you mean by that? "

" The Medic Nins aren't still sure what will happened let's just discussed it after Nisshoku's condition gotten better. "

The next days Namikumo spent time in the Hospital watching his son's condition and also getting better himself. Gai also visited and spent some hours talking to his son and sometimes there is his Father with him. He didn't have any reaction to the Eternal Genin and he was okay with only having a neutral and normal stance to the said Genin. Nisshoku's condition then stabilize and his Yin Chakra stopped increasing but then there were already at least 35 chakra suppressing seals on the room. Murakumo eased him that the Medic Nins will not easily disclose his son's condition unless you were the Hokage. The Medic Nins were also amazed that his son was still alive with his imbalance chakra. He glared at them and Murakumo sighed and said to him that they don't mean nothing.

Then One day, his son has woken up. The Medic Nin that was currently checking his condition immediately informed them. He was glad and thankful that his son woken up. Murakumo and his son's friend first entered the room. His brother told him that it wouldn't better to put his son in shock just after he woken up. A few minutes after he entered the room covered in bandages.

Nisshoku look so confused and disoriented when he entered the room. " Nisshoku? "

" Tou-chan? " His son look at him, It was a stare that was like he can't believe that he was real. Namikumo's heart broke for his son and he can't resist hugging his son. " It is me, Nisshoku. " His son's blank silver eyes look confused then it immediately cleared. " Nisshoku? "

Namikumo feel the small hands returning the hug tightening. Namikumo then stared as his son laughed hollowly then his laugh turned into sobbing mess.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: English isn't my first language and please expect that there would be typos, incorrect grammars, sentences and spellings. Feel free to leave any suggestions or advice on how to improve the story. Thank you for the follows and favs!**

**also i would like to thank Lirg123 and Herr Dunkelheit for the Reviews ^_^ yay finally!**

**to Lirg123: sorry if your confuse by nisshoku's intoduction. i would try to not make the characters introduction not confusing as possible. **

**kurama clan members was usually has a name that has to do with clouds.**

**for example:**

**Unkai = Sea of Clouds**

**Murakumo = Gathering Clouds**

**Yakumo = thick clouds or eight clouds**

**yakumo, unkai and murakumo are canon characters.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine it belongs to Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Strange**

Gai was worried for his friend. After Nisshoku cried he went unconscious again. It took some few hours when he woke up again and his friend has been strangely next days was spent visiting Nisshoku in the Hospital and telling him some stories while watching his friends condition.

" ...then there was this girl. while I was on my way to the Hospital, I visited one of the playgrounds. It was near the Uchiha district. I saw the girl defending a boy. The boy who looks he was in tears appears to be an Uchiha but the people who was bullying him was also from the Uchiha Clan. I helped the girl defend the boy and drive away the bullies but I was worried about you I didn't manage to introduce myself to them or know their names. "

Gai sighed it was really regretful. Maybe he would get new friends but it isn't like that he want to replace his Forever Friend it was just he wants another friend other than Nisshoku.

" Don't worry, I'm sure you will met them again. " Gai was surprised as his friend speak to him. It sound raspy but it was because he didn't talk since Nisshoku's Father hugged him. Nisshoku must be in shock that his Father was still alive. " Really? " Gai was happy his friend was talking to him again. " Yes, you would meet them soon enough. " Nisshoku look at him and smiled. It was the genuine smile like before he got into the coma. Nisshoku has been strange since he woken up but thankfully he's been social again. " You sound so sure... " Nisshoku urged him to sit beside him and lean on him. " I know what will happen. " Gai then stared blankly at Nisshoku. His friend has really gotten weird.

After visiting Nisshoku at the Konoha Hospital everyday his friend's condition gotten better and he was allowed to leave the hospital. Then he also noticed that his Nisshoku's wearing more than one bracelet. He was wearing two in each hand. Gai also noticed that on their way to the Kurama Clan with Nisshoku's Uncle and Father he was exhausted and tired.

* * *

**Nisshoku's PoV**

Apparently, I've been reincarnated and it's not just a dream. In those few days in the Hospital and convincing myself that everything is a dream and not real, I've failed. Why? Because I can feel pain and these different emotions towards this certain people... Well pinching myself was painful too. I can see, smell, taste, hear and touch.. my five senses is working normally. I have a four and some months of memories including when I was still a clueless infant who has apparently an eidetic memory this lifetime around. Also I can feel my wonky and imbalance chakra on my body.

I spent days wandering my mind and tried to not talking to everyone. Sorting out my mind that was so close in breaking because I can't still accept the fact that I died and reincarnated. I can't even remembered how I died and all of the world that I would get reincarnated why did some Random Omnipotent Being or Some Mysterious Circumstances choose me and put me to be reincarnated in a anime in my world? I want to freak out and curse that they even choose to reincarnate me in Naruto.

Somehow I've been reincarnated as a non existent Kurama Member in the Canon. The Kurama Clan hasn't been well known and it was filler chapters too and somehow i was Maito Gai's Forever Friend? Oh shit, I want to freak out now!

You know, these past few days I want to avoid talking to him if possible but I can't, since I also remember the days that I spent with my friend. I would feel really sad and guilty. Even through I can't accept the reality of me being thrown to be reincarnated onto Naruto, I still can't ignore my friend.

Now when I talk to Gai, I was just wondering if my mind was probably mess up now. Since an insane idea has suddenly appeared in my mind. I want to survive and the idea of dying so soon and young doesn't sound so appealing. I remembered that before I reincarnated I was only what 17? I want to surpass that age and also fulfill my current lifetime dreams.

So that déjà vu moments and dreams are a bit slip of my past memories, It has encouraged my mind to have so many many dreams that I want to fulfill. Now that I have all of my memories back I still want to fulfill them and apparently it has gotten more than before. Since I was in Naruto and this is full of danger world that would screw you up in every way possible with OP villains and wars, I decided to screw the world back. If getting the worry and stress out of my body by keep worrying about my situation by screwing with people around in this world, then so be it.

I have already so many plans that I want to work! Muhahaha! They better watch out for my possible screwing around..yeah if I have managed to somehow survived the Third Shinobi War. Fuck it, why the hell i was born before the third shinobi war?!

what's more, Maito Gai is my best friend...

Hmm.. Kakashi ...and Gai are Rivals.. Wait, what is my freaking age again? was it 3? 4? ... Oh, I will be five in next year.. there still 4 months and a few weeks before the next entrance exam and next term of the Academy. My birthday is a few weeks before the Entrance exam and the new term. Ahahaha I'm so screwed.. My classmates is Gai and Kakashi.. That means there's Rin and Obito? Oh shit.. freaking Shiitake mushrooms.. Would it be possible to avoid them?

It just a coincidence that Gai was talking about the two of them but I feel that the world is screwing with me. jeez, i even remembered that horrible meme about chidori...

Next days was spent worrying my mind in the hospital. Didn't the Kurama Clan that has the same name as the Kyubi has some sort of rare kekkei genkai? Well they are naturally talented in Genjutsu but I'm worried about that shit. That Dark Side Split Personality that was so ugly. I don't want to have a freaking split personality now that my mind's was a mess and I don't really need an Ugly Ido in my mind thank you very much I don't need a troublesome Kekkei Genkai.

Gai was really helpful to keep my sanity in check while i was in the Hospital since I was getting bored. Even through he was chatty and keep telling his life outside the Hospital that it was annoying, I was really jealous of him. I want to get out of here soon!

My suffering of boredom ended when I got discharged in the Hospital. There are four chakra suppressing seals place on me because of my yin chakra. I have so many unnaturally amount of it, did my reincarnation thingy has to do with that? Since Yin Chakra is usually used in Genjutsu will it become more effective? I will put it to test later when I was allowed and taught to do Genjutsu. On our way back to the Kurama Clan I noticed something. Cause how I can't notice that I was so freaking tired and exhausted but Gai and the two adults haven't even break a sweat?

...

3 months, Gai has been in somewhat disbelieve that 3 months has passed since Nisshoku got out of the Hospital. Gai's days has been filled with training with his Father and visiting Nisshoku at their Clan. Their were sometimes where he got into bad mood because some Villagers were talking about his Father badly and it took a lot of effort to not yell at them. His Father always discourage him getting into arguments and fighting with the villagers to defend him. Gai don't like it but he love his Father so he always reluctantly complying. Other than that Gai didn't met the Uchiha boy and the brown haired girl again. Why it was hard to find them? He eventually give up finding them and a bit sad that he lose the opportunity to make new friends.

Every visit that leads to Nisshoku these past three months has been strange. For the first week, Nisshoku has been busy writing stories, books by books and hasn't stopped since then. Somehow his Father and Uncle has gotten used to his behavior. Nisshoku's Father and Uncle then decided to give one room to him where he can place his personal stuffs. They didn't find it strange since it was probably a Genius stuff. Gai can't understand the sentiment of that.

_" I think it is better than being creepy Gai-kun. " Murakumo calmly sip his tea while his nephew place a keep out sign to his personal room._

_" Nisshoku's has been growing up! " Namikumo wiped his tears. His son doesn't want to sleep with him anymore. _

Then Nisshoku's strangeness become a normal thing for the Kurama Clan. Other than reading and writing Nisshoku find a new hobby. One day he suddenly decided to draw and eventually come up talented on it.

_" Oh, Nisshoku's has been a good memory since young. " Namikumo calmly explained to him._

_Gai wondered why is Nisshoku's Father has been so calm about it and his friend was still young._

_" Hmm.. Nisshoku's been strange yet so innocent and sweet since he was born. " _

Gai was a bit disturbed when he learned that his friend has been aware of his surroundings since the day he was born. He didn't even want to learn that information from Nisshoku's Father. Gai decided then that since Nisshoku's strange why then should he not become more stranger?

Over the past weeks Gai can be seen running around the playgrounds and shouting about the power of YOUTH and Friendship. Sadly, he still didn't manage to find his two new potential friends. Nisshoku was amused when he heard about it while busy tending to his plants.

_" I think, running around the Konoha would be a good form of training for you Gai. "_

_Gai then look at his friend, surprised then immediately turn to grateful tears._

_" That is a good idea Nisshokun! You are really my Forever friend! May the Flames of Youth enflame our Friendship!"_

_Gai then decided to leave the Kurama Clan to run around the Konoha. Nisshoku while cutting some leaves on the Bonsai was smiling creepily._

_" It was for the benefit of Konoha, hehehe.. Better to get used to it early. "_

Gai over the next days and weeks took running around the different places of Konoha in the Morning shouting about the Power of Youth. Many people was horrified and disturbed as Gai passed them while running.

Coincidentally Gai also run pass the Ichiraku Ramen where Jiraiya took some time to visit his Student again.

" Good Morning, Teuchi-san! " Gai waved to the owner of the ramen stall. Jiraiya and Minato watched horrified as the kid run while shouting about the Flames of Youth.

" Kid these days are getting weirder and stranger. "

" Well.. I have seen Sakumo-san's kid, Sensei. He was wearing a mask. "

" So have you finish reading the story? "

" It's good. "

" That's it? "

Jiraiya look at his Student disbelief was written on his face. After reading the book, that's all he can say? He sighed, Looks like even his Student didn't like his first book. Guess, he need to get on the Hot Springs frequently for research.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: English isn't my first language. Expect that there would be incorrect grammars sentences and spellings just like the usual. **

**Thanks for the Follows and fav! Reviews and Criticisms are welcome!**

**I would try to make the information on some characters as Canon as possible but the plot hole is so confusing! Kakashi is Chuunin at 6 but he fought Gai in Chuunin Exams when Gai is 11 but they are seen together at the academy -_-||. I'm excited to write the characters but I hope I didn't make them OOC _**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama**

**Chapter 12: Before it Begins**

Before the last remaining weeks has ended and before his 5th fifth birthday has come to pass, Nisshoku was horrified. He woke up and remembered something important. How can he forget it?! He was so awful. Nisshoku stared at Gai's enthusiastic smile and feel guilty that he forgot.

" Nisshokun? "

" We're going out! "

Gai watched as Nisshokun dragged him out of his friend's room. Murakumo smiled at them as he passed him. " Where are you going Nisshoku, Gai-kun? "

" We're going out! " Nisshoku then look at his Uncle eye's narrowing. " Uncle? "

" Yes? "

" Where's Tou-chan? "

" Oh, he's fine. "

" Really? "

" I'm not sure. "

Nisshoku then decided that he talk enough with his uncle and walk to the Kurama Clan Grounds. Here and There they were greeted by the Clan Members. Nisshoku also took his time to play with the some of the newest members of their Clan. It was strange that he wasn't the youngest anymore but that's fine. Eventually they have gotten to the Market with him exhausted and tired. Even with exercising and training to increase his Stamina Nisshoku still feel tired.

" Nisshokun what are we doing here? "

" Let's go! "

Nisshoku didn't really wander around the Konoha so it took some time for him to find the weapons shop. Gai was confused what are they doing there. Nisshoku look at the weapons then at the Chakra Weights. He look at the price and gritted his teeth sighing in resignation. Looks like he doesn't have enough money. Nisshoku doesn't want to bother his Uncle and Father to request for more pocket money. They eventually leave the Weapon Shop. Gai wondered why his friend looks so gloomy.

" Nisshokun? "

" Hmph. "

" Why are you so gloomy? Somethings wrong? "

" I'm sorry I forgot. "

" WHAT? "

"... your birthday. "

" Huh? "

" I forgot your birthday.. I'm sorry since I was so busy minding my own business. "

Gai was really confused when Nisshoku apologize to him forgetting his birthday. It wasn't really much a special day for him. When it happened it just him and his Father going out and eat a food in a simple food stall. " I forgot to congratulate you on your birthday and give you a gift. "

" I see, It's okay Nisshokun! I really don't mind! "

Later Nisshokun and Gai was on the top of the Hokage Mountain looking at the Konoha smiling.

* * *

**Nisshoku's PoV**

Today was weird, I know it from the day I woke up. There are one week before the entrance exam to the academy. I was really nervous, It took a lot of effort to distract myself and don't freak out. Just imagining the third Shinobi War would bring a great toll on my mind. Will I even survive? Yakumo is only the remaining main branch member of the Kurama Clan in the Canon when the series started. Just imagining Tobi-not-Obito- is-a-good-boy give me chills.. Oh shit, will I freak out if I met Obito?! Old but still not Dead Madara is still there somewhere and the Venus Flytrap White Zetsu and Black Zetsu who has a mother complex. Freaking Shit! This is a Crazy World!

I got up from the bed and took a bath. I feel weird looking at the mirror. What the hell is with the Silver Eyes? Is this also a side effect of reincarnation thing aside from my wonky chakra? I also tried not to smile creepily looking at the mirror just thinking how currently cute looking I am. I don't want to turn into a narcissist.

When I finish bathing and changing into a new clothes Uncle Murakumo was standing outside my room. He greeted me as usual and Father was also there. We walk out and there in the backyard was the Other members of the Kurama Clan with Gai and his Father.

"" Happy Birthday Nisshoku! ""

Right, I forgot. It is my birthday... I smiled as they offer their greetings. Even though there would be a lot of things that can be only describe Shit hits the Fan or Freaking Shit, I only feel happy right now. They really took effort in my birthday even Gai and his Father are here even I forgot his birthday. Other than Kurama Clan and the Maito Father and Son there are no other clan members from the other clan. Thankfully they are not invited, I'm not ready to deal with the politics and I was certain that I suck on that subject.

Eating Foods and a lot of pinching of my cheeks here and there from the Adults. I tried not to cry out in pain and glared at my somewhat closet sadistic uncle who was smiling at my plight. After the Celebration, I opened the gifts inside my room together with Gai.

There was a Kunai, Shuriken and a Senbon. I was also surprised when i found a Chakra Weights and decided to give it to Gai who gratefully accepted it with tears and smile. Declaring me as his best Friend and I immediately pointed out that until now I am still his only friend much to his disappointment but eventually he became more determined to make more Youthful friends. I scoffed at the thought let's see if he can really find Youthful friends.

" Why are you laughing Nisshokun?! "

" Nothing, it's just I don't think you can find new 'youthful' friends. "

" I am sure, we will met them at the Academy! "

I don't think I can even consider the Hip and Cool Kakashi, Youthful . not the Lovebirds...Asuma and Kurenai. Rin is Normal and Kind.. Well there's Obito.. I really hope I won't freak out!

" Look Nisshokun, there's a wig and a dress? "

Gai was unwrapped one of the gifts... Who the hell decided to give this Shit?! I look at the name and it appears to be Elder Kumorizora. I'm sure that she's been going senile just by looking at the gift. What the hell is Aunt Kumori and Aunt Kumoko was thinking when they have allowed Grandma Kumorizora to wrap this shit?!

" Are you going to wear it? "

" Hell no! "

" Don't use unyouthful words! "

Hmm..wait,..maybe the hair.. It will be a good disguise. After considering if I would abandon my manly pride just to troll with the people we opened the other gifts. There was blank books and pens, A Canvas, A Vase ... that thankfully wasn't broken to fragments and lastly a Camera.

Freaking Hell I don't even know how to use this type! I'm used to the Camera in the Touchscreen Android Cellphone! I will literally miss the technology of my previous world. Even through Naruto has some technology it wasn't advance or the same. I need to even make it to Boruto if I even want to see a game console.

" Nee, Gai do you know how to use it? "

" I don't know Nisshokun! "

Later Uncle Murakumo taught me how to use it and we decided to take a picture as a remebrance.

" Uncle please hold the Camera please! "

" Get ready and say Cheese...3...2...1"

" Cake! " " YOUTH! "

The very first captured picture of the Camera was me and Gai having a hand on each of our shoulders and my hand was struck in a V pose sign while I was smiling and Gai's other hand is in a thumbs up and he was grinning, He was doing his nice guy pose.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: just the usual English isn't my first language. Expect that there would be incorrect grammars sentences and spellings. Let's see if I will have a typo?**

**Will I even make it Canon as Possible? **

**Reviews, Criticisms and Advice are welcome! Thanks for the Follows and Favs!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama.**

**Chapter 13: Entrance Exam**

They were going to be late. He was still waiting for his son to come out of his room. His son's friend and his Father has already bid farewell to go at the Academy for Gai to take the Entrance exam.

" Are you done now? "

" I'm going out now. "

The door opened and Namikumo tried not to pass out. It was okay for his son to not try to sleep with him anymore and take new hobbies since he was a growing child but this take things to far!

" Nisshoku what are you wearing?! "

" Since I will become a Ninja why not start having an early lessons on infiltration and disguise tou-chan? "

Just where did his sweet and adorable son have gone?

* * *

His Father give him a good luck after he entered the Gate to the Academy. His Father would wait for him outside until he finish. Gai tried not to show his nervousness as he walk his way inside. Then Gai saw a familiar person, It was the short brown haired girl with purple markings on her face. There are other kids who was also at his age. Gai hopes he can pass the test. He wonder if Nisshoku has arrived now. A few minutes after they are given applications for the Entrance Exam. Gai diligently written his name but he was still worried about his friend. Just where is he? It was unyouthful to be late in the Entrance Exam.

" WHA?! I'M LATE! "

There was a kid running towards their direction. It was an another familiar person. It was the Uchiha Kid from before who was being bullied. The Uchiha slowly made his way to them sighing in relief. He saw the others stare at the Uchiha with the silver haired boy scoffing and the Uchiha glared.

" What are you scoffing for Kakashi?! "

" You're late. "

" Well, I was late because I saw our neighbor carrying her– "

" I don't need to hear your excuses. "

" What?! "

the brown haired girl giggled and give the paper towards the Uchiha smiling.

" Obito, here. "

" Thanks Rin-chan! "

Gai and the others passed their application papers to the Instructors. He hopes that his friend was already here. What would happen if he miss the Entrance Exam?! He wants his friend to enter the Academy with him together.

" Nee, Gai what are you getting worried about? "

" Niss– ?! "

Gai was happy that Nisshoku was already here. He look back at Nisshoku... with his mouth Opened and his face was the expression of disbelief.

What in the name of Konoha's Youth has happened?!

" Are you cursing inside your mind? "

" No! That's Unyouthful! I will never used such unyouthful words my Friend! "

" Liar. "

Gai frowned while Nisshoku childishly stuck out his tongue.

" You haven't still filled out all of the blanks in the paper, you should hurry Gai. I'm Excited for the Entrance Exam! "

" I'm glad you're here, Nisshokun! "

" The First Part of the exam is a written test where they would test your basic knowledge.. since you are studying with me these past months diligently. I am certain that you will pass that part! "

" Yosh! Let's do it! "

" I'm glad you're still Youthful as always Gai... Meh... I didn't know that there was still an entrance exam.. During the Generation of Konoha 11 or 12.. I'm certain that there wasn't or did I just forgotten it again? It was always hard to remember things from my past life. "

Gai smiled at his friend he was glad that Nisshoku was supportive for him. He didn't manage to hear his friend's next words as his friend started to mutter to himself and the Other Kids are loud.

Later they are told to enter the rooms for the Written Test. Gai struggled a bit answering the Test but he manage to answer all of it. The First to finish the Test was the Silver haired kid with a mask covering half of his face. Next was a boy wearing a red framed sunglasses then followed by a red eyed girl and a boy taller than him whose name he didn't know. He pass his test the same time as the brown haired girl from before which was after the first ten of the class.

Gai then immediately looked at Nisshoku. What is he doing?! His friend Nisshoku was... sleeping?... Should he wake him up? The rest of the time was spent with Gai worrying about his friend. Should he wake him up or not? He didn't need to do that since his friend has woken up and passed the paper before the Uchiha Kid passed his own, his face was pale.

After the test, Gai immediately followed his friend.

" Nisshokun! "

" What is it? We need to hurry for the second part. "

" Why didn't you passed the test when you're already finish? "

" Well I'm tired and i want a good nap. "

Even he was his friend, Gai wouldn't believe his friend right now. It was clear that Nisshoku is lying.

" I don't believe you. "

" Well I don't want to stand out? Also Elder Unkai said that a Ninja must know to blend in the backgrounds and be discreet. "

" Hmm.. as expected of Elder Unkai! He is wise and insightful! "

" I know. "

" Nisshokun. "

" What is it? "

" Since you want to blend in the background aren't you supposed to be in the average? "

Gai asked his friend. He saw Nisshoku slowly answering his test. Nisshoku was literally answering slowly. He was writing his answers, not just his hand movement was slow, it was also the rest of his body. It was good that the rest of the kids was answering the Test or his friend would likely attract their attention. He was supposed second to be the fastest if he didn't just decided to take a nap.

" I mess up. "

" I didn't know what training are you doing but Good Luck Nisshokun! "

" You also need a good luck. "

" Why? "

" I hope with my presence it may change somethings... "

He can't understand what Nisshoku is muttering but he hopes that he will be accepted to the Academy.

" Also Nisshokun, you are so eccentric how can you blend in the surroundings if you always stand out my Youthful friend? "

" WHAT?! "

Gai watched his friend Panic. Shouldn't he said it? Looking at what is Nisshoku is wearing, Gai shook his head. He would really stand out. Still he can't understand Nisshoku's new hobby but his friend looks good and eye catching. Gai wouldn't blurt out that his friend look so adorable and cute since he didn't want to experience a punch on his face. Even through Nisshoku's body is weak when he is angered his punch was always painful.

Nisshoku's Father, Namikumo was always a victim of those punches.

_" Ahhh! My Nisshoku has entered his rebellious phase so early! He is growing up! Nooooooo! My Cute Son! Where is he?! "_

_" Aniki would you shut up or I will kill you! "_

_" Even my cute little brother didn't respect me anymore... Murakumo you bastard! What the hell are you teaching my Precious Nisshoku while I am on the mission?! "_

_" Shut your mouth off! "_

_On the sidelines Gai watched the strange dynamics of the Kurama Clan main branch. Murakumo, the Clan Head irritated at his brother who was bawling like a Child. His friend, Nisshoku was ignoring the commotion and focus on writing a new story. Beside him Elder Unkai was sighing._

_" It's that two fault that Nisshoku become like that. I will talk to the other Elders on what should be done towards that two. "_

* * *

On the first day of the Academy Gai can be seen with the other Children staring at the announcement board.

" Maito Gai..Maito Gai..Maito Gai..Maito Gai.. "

Gai stared and read the board again. It isn't here.. Maybe he was just too small to see it? He need his Father so he can reach it!

" Rin-chan I did it! "

" Congratulations Obito. "

" See that Kakashi? I pass the Entrance Exam! "

Kakashi just scoffed at Obito before turning his back on him walking his path towards the Academy.

" Oi! Kakashi Wait for us! "

" I have found my name Obito, let's go. "

" Yes, Rin-chan! "

" Asuma-kun were classmates! "

" I'm glad Yuhi-san. "

" Don't call me Yuhi-san! Kurenai is fine! "

" Well, I guess it's fine. Let's go now. "

" Okay. "

One by one the Children left with Gai still standing and staring at the board reading the names carefully... Again and again. On the distance Nisshoku is sitting on the branch of the tree staring at his friend. Is his presence not enough to change some things? He did his best to help Gai to prepare the Entrance Exam but his name wasn't still written on the board. Or is it the Academy that was just so dumb to not Include Gai in the Board just like the events in the Canon? Just because Gai didn't have a talent in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu..

" Just because Gai was born without talent in those... It's fate... Hehe.. I am sounding like Neji now? If those things that happened to the Canon would really come then I would screw with the People.. This world is really Shit. "

* * *

_" A variable...He can help the world to make it better or make it worse.. To fight with Fate.. hmm what is it again? Oh, Jiraiya what are you doing here? "_

_" Gama Sennin you are telling Jiraiya-chan a new Prophecy. "_

_" Ah, Is that it?..hmm.. let's see.. to fight with Fate... Or just watch them like a bystander.. If he choose to fight Fate and help the Child of Prophecy.. He would suffer many trials and hardships... The Child's heart is always been fragile... He was an eccentric Child.. He has knowledge that was beyond of this world defying it's rules.. He was an anomaly..He would create bonds.. His bonds would help him at the same time it would hurt him to lose them... "_

Minato was shocked when he found Jiraiya standing on his room looking serious when he opened the door to get out of the bathroom.

" What the hell Sensei?! "

" Hmmmm.. It has grown when I have seen them last time. "

His Sensei entered his apartment without informing him, now he was embarrassed.

" I didn't know that you are an exhibitionist when you are in your House, Minato. "

Minato forced himself to calm down." Sensei, do you need something? Is it important? "

" I would go outside the Village. "

" Isn't it just like the usual? "

" No, I need to find someone. "

" Someone? "

" I think it would take a year. "

" Sensei is it– "

" No, not her. "

" I see, then Good Luck Sensei. "

Jiraiya grinned at his Student. He was doing it for Minato. " Looks like I need to visit Orochimaru-teme and see what is he doing. "

Jiraiya didn't expect the Elder Toad Sage to drop a Prophecy when he visited the Mount Myokubo. He need to find that Someone, The Eccentric Anomaly. He can make things better or worse and help the Child of Prophecy, his Student.

A knowledge beyond this world.. He didn't know what it means but it sounds dangerous. Jiraiya can't let that Child took the wrong path. Even helping the Child of Prophecy would make the anomaly suffer then he just need to be there for him.

Jiraiya didn't know how long would it take to meet that said child. It wouldn't so easy to find the said child since he unknowingly once mistake Nagato as the Child of the Prophecy. Now just look where it has took him. Nagato, Konan and Yahiko are dead.

Coincidentally Jiraiya pass the Ninja Academy on his way towards the Konoha Hospital. Gai was staring at the board while sitting on his Father's shoulders. He still haven't given up finding his name.

Jiraiya noticed a kid sitting on the branch of the tree. " Oi, Kid! " The Kid look at him surprised and there was a trace of recognition? He was the Jiraiya of the Sannin, so it was normal for Everyone to know him. " What are you doing there? Aren't you supposed to be at the Academy? Today was the first day. you will be late kid go inside now. " The Kid has dark blue hair and golden eyes? He didn't know that other than Orochimaru there are other People who has golden eyes here around the Konoha.

" I want to be late. "

" What?! "

Jiraiya was baffled. Who the hell wants to be late in their first day of Classes? As they are talking Jiraiya saw an Uchiha kid running towards the Academy in hurry. " Sannin Jiraiya, It was nice meeting you. " The Kid jumped from the branch to the ground. The Kid winced then slowly made his way to the Academy.

The Kid was weird and seems familiar. Jiraiya shook his head, the kid was eye-catching but he hasn't still seen him before. The Kid was also not under a henge. He still need to visit Orochimaru at the Konoha Hospital. Just what the teme is doing there?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: I have unknowingly repeated The Chapter 11 as Chapter 10 those result on the Mistakes of Chapter 11 to 13 titles. It was already late when I realized the Chapters are already posted. Also is there some error in the Fanfiction? I have added new chapters but it says it hasn't still updated.**

**Now as Usual, English isn't my first language. Expect that there would be incorrect grammars sentences and spellings. There can also be some typos and mistakes. ( Just like what happened on the previous three chapters )**

**Thanks for the Favs and Follows! Also reviews, criticisms and advice are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama it wasn't mine.**

**Chapter 14: First day**

Rin sighed. As expected of Obito, he was late. She should just have make sure that he wouldn't be late if she pass to his house at the Corner of the Uchiha District but her mother was excited to see her off to the Academy.

" The Entrance Ceremony of the Academy would be one week later since there were some complications.. Before the Entrance Ceremony ... Your First Week would be spent on preparations on your subjects. I would be your Homeroom Teacher Ryouma. It's nice to meet you everyone. "

After the teacher introduce himself, all of them have stand up and greeted their Teacher.

"" Nice to meet you also Sensei! ""

" Good, It looks like you have some discipline. First before we start on the discussions of your subjects and the explanation of this year's course we will have an introduction time everyone! We would start from the front row near the door. "

One of the Students raise his hand. It was the boy who was talking to Yuhi-chan.

" What is it? "

" Sensei, how would we introduce ourselves? "

" First your name, some things about yourself like your likes, hobbies, favorites and your dreams for the future. "

" Thanks, Sensei. "

Rin noticed that Ryouma Sensei hasn't even said the name of the boy. It wouldn't be fair for him if Sensei has already introduce the boy's name by calling him. Rin giggled at the thought. Still he was worried about Obito. Would he manage to catch up and introduce himself? One by one the Students introduce themselves.

" My name is Ebisu, I like books. My hobby is reading. My favorites are reading books about History and Math! My dreams for the future is to become a Great Ninja and Teach Elite Ninja Students! "

He seems to be the bookworm type.

" I'm Namiashi Raidou! I like playing Ninja! My hobby is running. I want to become a Jonin someday and Protect the Village! "

He is lively just like Obito.

" Hello, My name is Yuhi Kurenai. I like Plants and my hobby is gardening. I want to become a Great Ninja like my Father! "

Yuhi-chan looks so cute and adorable!

" I am Hatake Kakashi. "

Isn't that too short Kakashi?!

" I'm Sarutobi Asuma, I like my Mom.. My hobby was eating mom's homemade food and my dream for the future is that I don't want to be like Dad buried in the Paperwork. "

" I am Shiranui Genma, I don't like disclosing my likes and hobbies. My dream for the future is related to being a Ninja. "

Rin was speechless by this guy's attitude. Finally it was her turn.

" I am Nohara Rin. I like playing with my friends. I want to become a capable and Great Medic Nin just like Tsunade-sama! "

She glance at the class and quickly sat before sighing in relief. Thankfully no one has said anything. She didn't want anyone to make fun of her. She glance at Kakashi and saw him looked bored.

" I am Yamashiro Aoba. If possible I also wouldn't like to disclose my likes, hobbies and dreams. "

After that there are also 12 other students who introduced themselves. 4 of those students were Orphans while the other 8 was from Civilian Families.

" Alright now that you have finish introducing yourselves and discuss the Subjects. I would like to tell everyone that we still have one pending student on this Class. "

Pending? Rin wondered what it's means.

" The Academy Instructors who was in charge the Entrance Exam are still making a decision on whether to pass or fail the said student. Before the end of this week you will see him or not. "

Rin would like to know who is that student. Could it possibly the boy who was standing there on the Board Earlier?

" Also.. looks like we are missing a number of two– "

" SORRY I'M LATE! "

The door opened suddenly revealing a very exhausted Uchiha Obito.

" I have misplaced my Googles! I was very excited going to the academy last night and took great care cleaning my Googles and Washing my clothes but– "

Their Sensei coughed and look at Obito. " Sensei is something wrong?! Are you alright?! " Rin grimace, It is bad that Obito sometimes was dramatic just like his Clan. He was also caring and kind. " No, I'm alright. You're late, why don't you go and just introduce yourself? "

" How? "

" Go with your name, likes, hobbies and dreams for the future. "

Obito nodded and smiled at everyone.

" Good Morning! I am Uchiha Obito! Nice to meet you! "

Rin unconsciously smiled. Obito is really lively and cheerful.

" I like helping people and my Grandma's Cookies! My hobby is eating candies and also helping people! My dream is to be a Hokage! "

Obito is really Obito but she immediately frowned when the Other Students started laughing. Kakashi was watching on the sidelines.

" He wants to be a Hokage? "

" First day of the Class and you're late.. A Hokage can't be late! "

" It's impossible! "

Ryouma frowned at the class. It was getting noisy.

" Would you shut up?! " Rin glared at her other would be now classmates. They shouldn't make fun of Obito! They're so mean! Obito just smiled then quietly took a seat and thankfully the one besides Rin's left side was vacant. He just ignore his other classmates but deep inside it hurts that they are making fun of his dream. He was glad that Rin was defending him and his dream. Obito was glad that Rin was his best friend. Then he took a glance at Kakashi.. they have just met Kakashi last week. Kakashi meet them when Rin and him are playing kick the can with the other children on the playground near the Market. It also hurts... That Kakashi wasn't at least concerned and cared if others make fun of him.

Ryouma have enough, the Class are really getting noisy and it is just the first day. He can't let his students ignore and disrespect him. " Everyone Quiet! If I heard any noise or arguments I will gladly make you have a detention on your first day of Classes! "

The Class became silent. Good, at least they're still listening. " Listen I don't want this to happen again, Are you listening? "

"" Yes, Sensei! ""

" Good, now let's discuss the Subjects. The Subjects that will be discuss during the first year of the Academy will mostly compost of Preparations– "

The door opened again. Everyone in the Class found themselves staring at a dark blue haired kid with golden eyes. Ryouma smiled but his clenched fist were telling a different story. " Yes? Do you need something? "

" I just like to inform my classmates and you my Sensei from now on that I am late."

Rin stared at her classmate in disbelief. He manage to outlast Obito on being late! Beside him Obito was also looking at their classmate. It wasn't shock or disbelief but one of awe and wonder. Kakashi was annoyed that Obito was late just like in the Entrance Exam but now he was irked. There was a possibility of another Obito existing! He didn't want it! Their new classmate was well mannered and spoke well and he was dress just like those old people who has flair for traditions but he was different. While he spoke well and looks like he was well mannered. He wasn't polite, he didn't tell everyone that he was sorry he was late.

Ryouma also noticed the attitude of his new student. He was irritated." Introduce yourself. " Nisshoku nodded. Inside his mind he was smiling. It was fun riling up everyone on the first day! Ryouma was surprised when his new student didn't asked anything just like the other students.

" There is nothing good in this morning Everyone. I am Kurama Nisshoku. "

Just what kind of introduction is he doing?

" Before I got accepted into the Academy, a certain precious friend of mine has said that I suck at blending on the background or trying to be normal so I just decided to give up and Stand Out. "

Aoba stare at their Classmate, he was strange and can't he just get it on?! Did he really need a long introduction?

" I like many things and has so many hobbies. I have also a dreams that was so much that I don't think I can fulfill it with only one lifetime. As I don't want to be suspected by being discreet just like the Others I would tell you some examples of my likes, hobbies and dreams.. "

Genma and Aoba instantly decided that they didn't like Nisshoku.

" I like eating delicious food, reading, sleeping, gardening, cooking and appreciating the wonderful nature and the beautiful scenery at the top of the Hokage Monument. "

Asuma scrutinize the new kid. Kurama Clan? Isn't it the Clan that make his Dad suffer from the Paperwork that time?

" My hobbies include drawing, writing stories and screwing with people. "

Ryouma can already feel that this new Student is a problem child.

" Some dreams of mine include becoming this World's best Genjutsu User! I don't care about the crazy moon alien up there she can screw herself. That Old hag... I want to Invent new jutsus and techniques. I want to live a life that surpasses age 17! I want to become a famous Author if possible. I want to live a comfortable life and die at Old age but fate decided to fuck with me. Lastly I am a Fortune Teller! I am a man of culture and I want to build a Secret Club! One of my Ultimate life goal is to discover the mystery of my existence and become a Shut In! "

They watched their new classmate smirking, clearly pleased with his introduction. Aoba can instantly declared their new Classmate as Clinically Insane..no, it has surpass all Eccentricities and Insanities that he has seen before in the Konoha. Also he can't understand what in Sage's name their Eccentric Classmate is saying.

" Sensei, I would like to take a seat now. "

" Sure. "

They stare at their Classmate who has sat near the window with many vacant seats around him.

" Kurama-san? "

" Yes, Sensei? "

" You can meet me later after Class. "

" Why? "

" Detention. "

" What?! I just have introduce myself! This is clearly a discrimination!"

" You have said a bad word. "

" Fuck. "

" I want to meet your Parents Later. "

Nisshoku pouted, on his first day he instantly received a detention.

" Obito, I also need to talk with you after the Classes. "

Oh Hell no! He wasn't still ready to talk with Obito or the Other Characters.

...

Outside Maito Gai was staring at the Students beside his Father. He then feel someone staring at him. Gai saw Nisshoku smiling at him.

Gai then remembered what have happened earlier before his friend entered the Academy.

_Gai saw a dark blue haired with a golden eyes child walked towards him. He instantly know that it was Nisshoku since his friend has always been unconsciously gave him a warm and caring smile while also appearing shy. _

_" Nisshokun, sorry looks like we will not enter together the Academy. "_

_" You broke your Promise. " His friend calmly uttered. Was his friend disappointed of him?_

_" I know, I apologize because I have bro– " Gai knows how Nisshoku has always hold promise in regard since Nisshoku's Father has broken his promise._

_" Don't Apologize, It's not your fault. " Now Gai was surprised his friend was still smiling at him._

_" How can you say that?! I am– "_

_" The Academy is Shit. The Instructors are dumbasses. " Beside his Son Maito Dai coughed._

_" Dai-san. "_

_" What is it Nisshoku? "_

_" Can't you tell my Tou-chan and Uncle that I have said a bad word? "_

_" I'm sorry but I can't promise you. "_

_Nisshoku used his special technique. " My Tou-chan would throw a Fit and Uncle would forbid me to enter my Sacred room. "_

_" I don't think– "_

_" Please! "_

_" Just this one time.. " Nisshoku smile brightened beside him Gai shuddered. He has already the Kurama Clan Members wrapped around his hands now his Father was becoming one of them. He need to empower his Youth to not be affected by the Devious Puppy Eye Technique! " Thanks you Dai-san! "_

_Nisshoku's serious mode immediately returned. " Now where are we again? "_

_" The Academy is Sh– " His Father stared at him and he immediately stopped. Nisshoku's smiled. " That's right Gai. The Academy is Shit. The Instructors are dumbasses. They are blind to don't recognize your own talent. "_

_" Own Talent? "_

_" The Gai that I know is talented in Taijutsu. "_

_" Nisshokun... "_

_" You are very good at it. " How is his friend still beside him and was giving him encouragement?_

_" You always train hard Gai. You always put all of your effort and time on training. You are a Hard Worker Gai! You would never give up! " Nisshoku glared at him as he enunciated his last words._

_" I will... "_

_" I have always admire your hard work and Optimistic Attitude. I am lucky that I have you as my friend Gai. "_

_" Nisshokun..I am grateful that I have you my Forever Friend. "_

_Nisshoku shook his head. " No, I am the one that is grateful. Because you are one of the main reasons that I haven't succumbed to loneliness when tou-chan hasn't returned and broken his promise. Thank you, Gai. "_

_" Nisshokun! " Gai hugged his friend and started crying. Nisshoku just let his friend hugged him tightly while smiling. He removed his eye contacts as some tears has also made their way on his eyes._

_Your also one of the Reason that I wasn't still broken because of this world..._

_While the two friends were hugging, Maito Dai feel awkward. He feel like an Outsider for the first time beside his son and his friend._

_" Gai prove to them that you deserve to be accepted in this Shitty Academy! "_

_" Yes, I will! "_

_" Make them eat their shit and show them what you are made up of Gai! "_

_" Yes! I will show them that Hard Work Beats Talent! "_

_" Gai, determination and Optimistic ism would always help you overcome obstacles! "_

_" I will show them the Power of YOUTH! "_

_" That's right, Show it! I'm expecting you at the seat beside me until Friday! "_

_Gai hugged Nisshoku tightly one more time before watching his friend enter the Academy._

Gai smiled. He would really show them his determination and hard work because he would run around the Konoha one hundred times if he didn't manage to make them accept him inside the Academy!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: How was the story? I hope it was still okay. Now the usual English isn't my first language. Expect that there would be incorrect grammars sentences, spellings and typos.**

**Reviews Criticisms and suggestions are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama.**

**Chapter 15: YOUTH!**

It was the second day, Kakashi listened to their History Teacher which was unfortunately their one and only Homeroom teacher Ryouma.

" The Four Noble Clans of the Konoha includes the Akimichi Clan, Aburame Clan, Hyuga Clan and the Uchiha– "

Their lessons were instantly disrupted when they heard a loud shout coming outside the classroom.

" IT IS A GOOD MORNING FOR THE YOUTHFUL KONOHA! "

Rin and Obito instantly look towards the window just like their other classmates. Kakashi then walk slowly and decided to look outside the window beside their Class Strangest Classmate.

" I AM MAITO GAI! THANK YOU FOR SUPPORT! "

Kakashi stared at Gai, specifically the flag on his back that states " I will run 500 times around the Academy. " He was horrified. To think that the Kid that he meet yesterday was now here disrupting the class and was running outside.

He look beside him and saw his strange classmate smiling. Nothing about this situation is funny.

_His Dad has decided to wait for him outside the Academy when it was his first day of class. Rin and her mother has already left. Obito is in the detention with the Kurama, his grandma is also too old to wait for him. The other children has also already walking with their parents._

_" Oh! nice to meet you. " While they are walking, they encountered someone. " My son will attending the academy. I hope those two will get along okay. " Sakumo smiled at the Father and Son. He was always been worried about Kakashi as a child he was supposed to have a chance to play and make many friends. It was unfortunate that his son didn't like to talk to anyone and has always been an antisocial. Sakumo was worried for his son's future._

_" I'm afraid that will be impossible." Dai decided to be blunt with the friendly man." Huh? What a thing to say! " He didn't expect that Sakumo look at him in shock then paled. " Are you one of those monster parents?! "_

_" No,Dad... You're wrong." Kakashi sighed. " He failed the Academy Entrance Exam. " He didn't expect his Dad to arrive in that kind of conclusion._

_" Oh, pardon me! I just assumed since you were in front of the Academy. " Sakumo smiled sheepishly. He shouldn't assume much about the Child's parents just because he saw the man's child has many bruises and scratches._

_" Don't worry about it! " Dai smiled, he was already used to their neighbors always assuming the wrong things. Thankfully the Kurama Clan were different. They have always believe in Hard Work and Practice. His son's friend even have a saying ' No pain, no Gain. '_

_" Oops, we should get going or we're going to be late. " Late for what Dai didn't asked. Maybe they would have a Father and Son Bonding? _

_" Right. "_

_" Excuse me. " The two Fathers bid each other a farewell but before that Gai look at Kakashi and smiled. " Your name's Hatake Kakashi, right? Thank you for support! "_

_Sakumo look at Gai carefully." You should ask what his name is and remember it. "_

_" What...? " Kakashi was confused on what his Dad was saying. " He'll be a good rival for you. "_

_" Don't just slack off just because you got into the Academy. " Sakumo ruffled his son's head smiling. " At the rate's his training, that boy will become stronger than you. "_

_" He will? " Kakashi look at Gai. He noticed his calloused hands and the bruises and scratches on his body._

_"Hey, you! " Kakashi called Gai much to the latter's confusion. " What's your name? " Gai smiled, This was the stoic and somehow condescending kid that he saw at the entrance exam. Kakashi didn't look bad. Kakashi just looks hip and cool._

_" Maito Gai! I'm going to be stronger than anyone around! " _

Kakashi frowned. Even thought he asked Gai's name, he wasn't still convinced at what his Father have said that Gai will become a worthy rival and stronger than him.

" Rin-chan! "

" What is it Obito? "

" Doesn't he look familiar? "

" Hmmmm... Now that you said that.."

Kakashi watched Rin wearing a thoughtful expression on her face. Just what are they talking about?

" I remember now! Obito he's the one who helped me. "

" I need to thank him, Rin-chan! "

" Me too! "

* * *

**3rd Day of the Academy ( 1st Year )**

Ebisu was with Genma eating their lunches outside the classroom. It was their break, the Other Civilian and Orphan were currently playing. Kakashi was eating with Rin and Obito under the tree.

" Ebisu, do you want to bet? "

" Bet?! "

Ebisu was shocked by Gemma's proposition that he nearly choked on his food. They were kids and Genma was suggesting to bet, a thing that adults was only supposed to do.

" I don't think we are allowed to bet. "

Also

Also, even they are allowed to bet, Ebisu still don't want it. He doesn't have any money that he can stake and It wasn't proper to do bets. His mother has taught him to be prim and proper.

" Don't worry we will just have a guessing game. It doesn't have any stakes. "

" I see. "

Ebisu smiled. Before the Introduction on the first day, Genma is the only one that has talk to him. After the Introduction no one besides Genma has befriended him. Ebisu also noticed that the Civilian kids avoid him. He didn't know why but he unexpectedly heard them the previous day. It was because he was a bookworm. What's bad with being a bookworm? He was supposed to be one of them a Civilian but he was ostracized just because he loves to read books. Ebisu considers Genma as his friend. Genma was kind and cares about him.

" I'm in! So what guessing game will we do? "

Genma then smirked and he look at Gai's direction who was running while holding a flag that says " Konoha's YOUTH! I will do 500 push-ups! "

" So how many push-ups do you think he can do? " Oh, so they were guessing about Gai. Ebisu rubbed his head. " I think that he would really do 500 push-ups. "

" So you really believe him? "

" Yes. "

Genma frowned. " He look exhausted while running, I don't think he can really do it. " Ebisu think that they should just eat and stop talking about Gai. He didn't know why but he suddenly have a bad feeling. " Gai is the one that Sensei Ryouma is telling isn't it? " Genma asked and Ebisu hesitantly nodded. He suddenly feel so cold did Genma notice it?

" I bet that he wouldn't be accepted to the Academy! He should give up! " Ebisu then noticed their Civilian classmates that stopped playing. Their Civilian Classmates was staring at their Eccentric Classmate who was sitting on a swing alone. Ebisu glance at him and he noticed that Nisshoku was staring at them. He was smiling at them, not at the Civilian Kids but specifically in Genma's and his place.

" Umm.. Genma? "

" What is it? "

" Kurama-san was staring on us."

Genma looked and Ebisu was right. Nisshoku was looking at them. In fact, his smile widened when he looked at Nisshoku. They have only one thought in their mind. ' His smile was very creepy. '

* * *

**4th day of the Academy ( 1st Year )**

The first year course of the Academy were completely focus on the Academics. They would be taught Reading, Writing, Mathematics, Geography and Science from Monday to Wednesday. Shinobi Rules, Chakra Theory and Weapon Handling on Thursday while on Friday it was entirely dedicated to Taijutsu.

Today was Thursday, Aoba watched as Kakashi throw the Shuriken and hit the Bullseye on the Target Board. Some of their Classmates were watching Kakashi with admiration. What a show-off. Kakashi was a Prodigy. He knows that Kakashi will be the Number One on their Class. Aoba look at Asuma and Kurenai, He gritted his teeth. They were so much competition in the Class.

It was now Obito's turn. Aoba watched as the Shuriken miss the target boards and didn't even landed onto anything but the ground. Some of their Classmates laughed at Obito.

" Are you sure he was an Uchiha? "

" Pff.. "

" As if! "

Rin glared at them. " Ignore them Obito! " Obito nodded his head. " Don't worry Rin-chan! Kakashi I will beat you! " Rin smiled and Kakashi scoffed. " You can't beat me. "

Now it was his turn, he throws the Shuriken and hit the target board but it didn't hit the Bullseye. Still it was a passable score neither miss or perfect. It was only their first Weapon Handling lesson so it was okay. Aoba sighed, he will make sure that he will hit the Bullseye at the end of the Month.

Other Students also started throwing weapons nothing remarkable. Rin, Genma, Kurenai, Raidou and Ebisu was pass just like him. Asuma was near Bullseye. Now it was that Kurama's turn. He watched as the Kurama take many shuriken and the rest of their Classmates laughed. Somehow other than Obito, Kurama is also being poked fun by their Classmates and the Students from the Other section.

Even through he looked good and somewhat comparable to those Uchiha, who looks like a dark type handsome... except Obito. He was an Oddball. The Kurama's look could also be comparable to the Hyuga who was regal and noble type of handsome. Maybe it was his attitude that those Civilian girls don't notice him.

They watched as Kurama handled 5 pieces of Shuriken on both hands and ready to throw them. Aoba thought he has a good throwing stance. Kurama Nisshoku was ready to throw all of the Shuriken only to accidentally trip and there was a frightened shriek.

Their Classmates laughed, Genma and Obito was hit by shuriken on their clothes and both of them was stuck on a tree.

" GENMA! " " OBITO! "

Ebisu and Rin quickly go over to their side busy Mother Henning them. Aoba watched as Nisshoku groaned.

" Ouch..my knee hurts. "

He didn't know if those two were lucky or Kurama was the Unlucky one.

Aoba watched Kurama... walk

Aoba watched Kurama... walk out of the crowd and look at Gai who was running again holding a flag that says " Never give up! ENFLAME YOUR YOUTH! ". Kurama was smiling while watching Gai.

It was deliberate. There was one thing that Aoba was certain. Kurama... Didn't seem an Idiot. Even through he was standing out ... There was still many things that Aoba didn't know about him. Kurama was a Mystery and a Puzzle.

* * *

**5th day of the Academy ( 1st Year )**

The whole class watched as their Homeroom Teacher Ryouma approached Gai handling a folder to him that says " Ninja Academy Papers". Their first week of the Academy ended with Gai crying on the Academy training grounds.

" I DID IT! "

Gai's Father approached Gai and hugged him. The Sandaime Hokage was also present and with some of the Other Academy Instructors watching them. Kakashi look at his Dad who was looking at the scene with a 'sentimental' expression on his face and groaned.

" Is something wrong Kakashi-kun? "

" Nothing. "

" Rin-chan, Gai is so Awesome! "

" Yeah, he is. " Rin agreed, while wiping the teardrops that somehow gotten on her eyes. Her mother was also watching with the other parents also present.

" Nee, Rin-chan? "

" What is it Obito? "

" Who are they? " Rin looked and saw a group of People approaching Gai and his Father. She noticed the clan symbol and immediately look at their Eccentric Classmate. Nisshoku was frowning at them.

One of the Kurama Clan member approached Gai and Dai after they finish hugging each other. " GAI-KUN! CONGRATS! "

Rin was surprised when Gai smiled at them. " I did it Uncle Namikumo! " Banners and Confetti's started appearing from the Kurama Clan member hands.

Aoba think that the scene was entirely surreal. The Ino-Shika-Cho Clan Heads was also surprised since they didn't expect the Kurama members to be here and the brother of the clan head to know the Eternal Genin and his son.

" Nisshoku! " Namikumo waved happily at his son who was with his classmates. The Entire Class immediately look at their Eccentric Classmate. " Won't you come with us? Where is my hug? Don't you miss your Tou-chan? " They watched his face turn red. " SHUT UP! "

The Weird Man was their Eccentric Classmate's Father. It was really a strange week. They watched as Nisshoku run away from his Father and glaring at him. Namikumo's keep trying to hug his son but failed any attempts. Nisshoku decided to hide behind Gai only to be hugged by his friend who was crying and keep thanking him for his support.

Nisshoku can only groaned when he noticed all of his classmates was watching the two of them with a curious eyes.

Well whatever, his classmates opinion of him were already at the borderline of being insane. It won't matter if it's get more worse.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: English isn't my first language. Expect that there would be incorrect grammars, sentences, spellings and typos as usual. **

**Thanks for the Follows and Favorites! Reviews, Criticisms and Advice are welcome !**

**Please note that it would really take more chapters to move on. Currently on the Academy Arc! This would be take a while for the Plot to Progress. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama**

**Chapter 16: Rankings**

**Unknown PoV**

The place was neat and organized yet at the same time it was dark. He let his fingers caress the cool surface of the glass. He was staring at the glass container. In this room, he would take a one step closer to his dreams. He smirked, this place wasn't what he would really call a room. It was large, dark and shady. A place that wasn't allowed for the children but he was not a child. He wasn't that once lost and traumatized child who was staring at a cold and rough stone while letting the rain soak his fragile body.

They have left him alone.

His parents... beyond his reach

His teammates... One has lose someone dear and important. Who let the grief and loss overtake. Who was once a shell of a strong and confident person whom he admired. Who has left them just to drown in misery.

The Other ... was still there but they were distant. A person who was searching his path and a wanderer just because of some vague words.

His Sensei... Occupied by his responsibilities and lives of others.

They have grown apart..

How many years has it been?

Since he was left alone?

* * *

The first day of the Second week, the supposed postponed entrance ceremony for certain reasons has finally arrived.

The Opening Speech by the Sandaime was ... Boring? If Nisshoku don't have the mind of a 17 year old and those many many 'convincing' speeches and advertisements back there, He just like the other children would be inspired (brainwashed) by the Will of Fire, courtesy of Senju Hashirama who has left his legacy to the future generations of Konoha Shinobi.

These week has been satisfying. Nisshoku was happy that Gai was accepted to the Academy and blending with their classmates like a fish out of water. Maito Gai was lively and Optimistic. He was brimming with enthusiasm and YOUTH. Gai was full of smiles and energy that he couldn't help but smile at his friend and secretly laugh in glee at their Classmates exasperation. Gai was so good at Standing Out that he has manage to outlast him in Eccentricity according to their classmates. He can't understand why they look so disappointed when he just have calmly smiled. If they think that he will be going to be mad just because Gai has beaten him by being most weird, Nisshoku would gladly handed Gai the position.

Also Aoba has somehow moved his seat beside him. They are now desk mates. What does he want from him? From the Series, Nisshoku's Opinion of him was of a normal okay person with only an eccentric get up and a closet narcissist attitude but now he wasn't certain on his Canon knowledge.

Didn't think he would notice his stares? Really, It was really getting creepy even through Aoba keep it discreet as possible. He was surprised that only Kakashi notice it. Then Aoba's stealthy observation was really on another level.

He was getting annoying and it really made him uncomfortable so he try hard to annoy Aoba. Start talking some weird shit 4 to 5 times everyday and you will get a result but getting his wig out of his head wasn't in his plans. Some rumors also started to crap out of the Academy.

He even wondered if they would have a 7 wonders version. If they have he thought it would be like this:

1\. What was under Kakashi's mask.

2\. The Burning Flames of Youth

3\. Obito was always late and his different excuses.

4\. Nisshoku's Real Face.

5\. Rabid Fan Girls

6\. Exaggerated Gossip Vine

7\. The Mysterious Sound

One month has also passed in the Academy and the 1st Official Rankings has finally been out. The Students both dreaded and anticipated the rankings. It was no surprise that Kakashi was the rookie of the year and Obito is the Dead last with him always being late in everything. But then, The rest of the rankings were a surprise and there was also a rankings in every categories other than the overall results. Nisshoku also put an effort to help Gai and other subjects for reviewing and somehow managed to get a decent results.

Taijutsu Category

1\. Gai

2\. Kakashi

3\. Asuma

4\. Aoba

5\. Genma

6\. Raidou

7\. Kurenai

8\. Obito

9\. Rin

10\. Ebisu

23\. Nisshoku

Nisshoku was glad that his friend has somehow managed to outlast Kakashi in the Taijutsu Category. He doesn't know if Kakashi was best in all of the Subjects in the Original Series but right now he doesn't care. Gai deserve it with the amount of effort and determination that he was putting in. But still, he wasn't satisfied with his result. Why did he become the dead last of the Taijutsu Category?

_Today was their 2nd day of Taijutsu class. Unlike the 1st where they would stay in the classroom and discuss the different exercises, today was different._

_They would have to do 50 laps and they would be punish if they haven't managed to finish it._

_" Nisshokun! "_

_Everyone stared as Nisshoku collapse on his 5th lap. Gai sighed, he already expected it. His friend has really a bad endurance. Gai carried Nisshoku on a piggyback and managed to finish his 50 laps. Some are amazed that he still managed to come out first and the others are laughing at Nisshoku's pathetic stamina._

Weapon Handling

1\. Kakashi

2\. Genma

3\. Asuma

4\. Aoba

6\. Raidou

7\. Ebisu

10\. Kurenai

12\. Rin

13\. Nisshoku

20\. Obito

22\. Gai

Nisshoku was satisfied on the result of weapon handling. Even he wasn't the number one at least he was not the dead last. In this category Gai was the second dead last. During their throwing practice he can't really convince Gai to used weapons as he was really a pure Taijutsu User.

Chakra Theory

1\. Kakashi

2\. Asuma

3\. Aoba

4\. Genma

5\. Rin

6\. Kurenai

7\. Nisshoku

8\. Ebisu

9\. Raidou

20\. Obito

23\. Gai

In this Subject, Gai is the Dead last. Nisshoku can't really blame the ever growing admiration of the Fan Girls for Kakashi. He was still irritated at him for his current attitude even he originally liked Kakashi's character in the Canon. With his mask and cool attitude, Nisshoku was tempted to punch his face or kick his balls and see what would happen. It was really a good idea but would be forever a mere fantasy.

Academics

1\. Kakashi

2\. Aoba

3\. Asuma

4\. Genma

5\. Ebisu

6\. Kurenai

7\. Nisshoku

8\. Rin

9\. Raidou

10\. Gai

17\. Obito

Again Kakashi was number one.. The Fan Girls were already throwing Kakashi a giggling and squealing actions. Nisshoku shuddered their actions was already becoming really scary. If they put on the next level, Nisshoku has many advice available for them if he wants the Poor Hatake Kakashi to suffer.

Shinobi Rules

1\. Kakashi

2\. Aoba

3\. Ebisu

4\. Asuma

5\. Genma

6\. Raidou

7\. Kurenai

8\. Rin

9\. Nisshoku

10\. Gai

18\. Obito

Nisshoku can't really have a violent reaction on this one.. Again Kakashi is the Number One. He already know that Kakashi would grow up and become obsess with completion of the Missions and would take the Shinobi Rules to another level just because his Father died by committing to suicide... a seppuku?

He was amused by his thought at first but then he realised just what he thought inside his mind.

Oh...

Kakashi's Father.. Mission.

Died..

Suicide..

Seppuku...

" SHIT! "

* * *

Overall Rankings

1\. Kakashi

2\. Aoba

3\. Asuma

4\. Genma

5\. Raidou

6\. Ebisu

7\. Kurenai

8\. Rin

12\. Nisshoku

17\. Gai

23\. Obito

Aoba was irritated. He knows that Kakashi was a Prodigy. He still don't like losing. He has put a lot of effort during their first month. Train and Study hard for the first test. Aoba was second but Asuma was also near on beating him. Aoba was a civilian, he should be happy that he manage to beat Asuma still he wasn't satisfied. On the outside, he was a person with a reserved demeanor. A person that you will find easy to get along. Aoba was supposed to be laid back and jovial but he was different inside. He don't like it when he lose to Kakashi and was nearly beaten by Asuma.

He will make sure to put more effort next time! Aoba look at his classmates and laughed inside his mind. Take that! He was second! A Honour Student, He beaten most of his classmates. Specially that Kurama! What if he was the Clan Head's nephew? He was just an irritating and spoiled child. Also the Kurama Clan wasn't even comparable to the Four Noble Clans and he doesn't have a Hokage as his Father.

He also will make sure to get his revenge for putting him under a Genjutsu! Kurama was irritating! He will make sure that Kurama will have his own taste of Hell viewing Technique!

Kurama was still a brat and he manage to put him in a Genjutsu...

" Huh? "

Aoba then stopped looking at the Rankings Board.

Kurama is still a brat and he manage to put him in a Genjutsu. Didn't he need to open their Chakra Pathways before they managed to do Ninjutsu and Genjutsu according to the Chakra Theory?

They would need to be in their second year before their Academy Instructors would start to unlock their Chakra Pathways. Unless you were from a clan and they would start to teach you some awesome ninja skills...

He was'nt a clan member but Nisshoku was, It was unfa–

" SHIT! "

Aoba glared at Nisshoku who cursed. Why for a main clan member he did have a dirty mouth?

" Nisshokun are you alright? "

Gai stared at Nisshoku who looks pale and shaking. " I... I need.. " The classes has already ended. Nisshoku can already go home now. He was already done with staring at the Ranking Board. He can't stop the feeling of the creeping nausea and dizziness. He need to go home.

" Gai your friend didn't look okay. "

Kakashi along with Rin and Obito approached Gai who was holding his friend and making sure he doesn't collapse.

" Kakashi, I want to challenge you on another spar after looking at the board but Nisshoku looks uncomfortable. "

" It is alright Gai! You can go together with me tomorrow on the playground to challenge Bakashi! "

" Thank you for support, Obito! "

Gai grinned and waved at them before carrying his friend.

" That was weird. " Obito thought. Everyone in their class knows that out of everyone Nisshoku has the poorest stamina out of them. It was still unexpected, for their eccentric classmate to become pale as sheet. Another weird thing that he noticed on Nisshoku was his avoidance on him. Obito wasn't blind even he was really an idiot sometimes...well mostly of all times! That Bakashi always pointed it at him. Why was Nisshoku wasn't keen on having a conversation with him or avoid talking to him if possible?

" Obito, we already know that Nisshoku has low stamina so it is possible that it was result of his illness. " Rin then look at Kakashi who was frowning. " Kakashi is something wrong? "

" Nothing. " They watched as Kakashi started walking to the academy gates.

" Oi, Bakashi wait for us! "

" Obito be careful! "

Their eccentric classmate was looking at him...

Why was he looking at him with that look.

Their Classmates hasn't noticed since they were not usually perceptive at this age unlike him. Kakashi's impression on their Eccentric classmate was on a bit of unfavorable. He was the annoying Gai's friend who always challenge him in spars and resulted in Gai's defeat. Lately he noticed that Gai was improving. Other than being Gai's friend, like Gai Nisshoku was Eccentric. Lastly he smells secretive, It wasn't really noticeable but if you get familiar from his scent, It will be noticeable after one month.

Kakashi didn't like what he learned.

Unlike the usual scent of a lively forest, books, plants and inks...

The subtle display of Confidence, Assurance, Playfulness, Loyalty and Dedication to his friend... It was different.

He didn't smell the forest and plants nor the books and inks which he usually found comfortable just like the scent of Rin and Obito ...and even Gai.

He nose is still sensitive even it wasn't as good like the Inuzuka clan. Kakashi need to know what is going on. Why Nisshoku is looking at him with fear and sadness? Through he can't still understand what the last one was.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: English isn't my First language. Expect that there would be incorrect grammars, sentences, spellings and some typos appearing out of nowhere.**

**=^= I just want to cry because of the freaking class schedule! It would take a while for me to post new chapters again. what would i do for a long vacant time? Go home? I would just waste a lot of money! It is freaking unfair in our section!**

**Thanks for the Follows and Favorites! (^_^)**

**disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama **

**Chapter 17: Clan Matters and Worried Classmates**

Murakumo entered the Council Meeting Area. The Ino-Shika-Cho Clan Heads were already there as usual. The Hatake Clan Head and the Civilian Representative was also present.

" I didn't really expect that you have a nephew. "

Shikaku said to the Kurama Clan Head. The meeting hasn't started yet so there was another time to scrutinize Murakumo. When they have arrived at the Academy they didn't expect to see the Kurama Clan Head and the other members of the clan. It has started with a simple matter of a kid not passing the entrance exam. The Academy Instructors has failed the boy because he didn't have a talent for Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. They have heard the matter previously at the meeting since it was brought up by the Civilian Representative but Shikaku's deduction was telling him an another story. All of the people were skeptical at first about the boy but not all of them were really concerned about some no clan kid. They were surprised when the Famous White Fang has defended the kid and told them about his encounter with the said boy. Then next was the Kurama Clan Head and the Sandaime decided to approve the entrance of the boy to the Academy.

" Ah.. It was probably that Nisshoku rarely goes outside. "

Even if he ever goes outside, Nisshoku rarely shows up without wearing disguise nowadays. The Elders were were glad that Nisshoku took their advice inside his mind. It was still strange that Nisshoku has change since he woke up from the coma. They have suspected that Nisshoku has gained an Ido just like his Father but they would already know the signs if he have it. Nothing of the Symptoms has showed and Nisshoku was still Nisshoku. They can only explain his rebellious attitude to his Father because of what happened. Nisshoku would always glare and have a cold attitude towards Namikumo saying some 'mean things'. If you would really count not sleeping and bathing together a mean things. Nisshoku wasn't the only one that has changed. Namikumo has become protective and become more doting towards his son. Murakumo isn't the only one who noticed it but the Elders too. Those two really are a Father and Son with their strange Mood Swings and Eccentricities.

" ...a dark blue hair and golden eyes? I expect that he would have a black hair just like your brother. "

Murakumo sat and greeted the other members of the council. " Nisshoku has black hair. " As usual the Nara Clan Head took his time talking (interrogating) to him. He really can't understand why the Nara Clan Head was so interested. If ever Murakumo wishes that the Nara Clan Head can just sleep just like what he did before.

" Did he dye his hair? "

" No. "

Inoichi has given up scolding his friend for his rude attitude. He just calmly listened to the background just like his other friend Chouza and the Other two in the room.

" A disguise? "

" Yes. "

" Why? "

" I don't think I can answer that question Shikaku-san. "

Murakumo narrowed his eyes. Answering some simple and casual questions were fine. Even some matters in the Clan that weren't really a secret but discussing about his Nephew were another matter. Inoichi saw some subtle gestures of defensiveness on Murakumo and glared at his friend. Shikaku ignored Inoichi's obvious chastising.

" Then do you want to play Shogi? "

" No. "

They stare at each other in Silence before the door opened and the Inuzuka Clan Head and Aburame Clan Head entered. Murakumo was surprised when the expected Inuzuka Clan Head were different. The Aburame Clan Head was still the Previous one. Is it a common thing now to change their Clan Head these days? The Previous meeting they were introduced to the Uchiha's new Clan Head Fugaku. Now the Inuzuka has followed the other clans footsteps. Murakumo hasn't any problem with the Inuzuka Clan Head being Kunoichi as the first Yamanaka Clan Head according to their Clan Records during the Warring States were also a Woman. Before they have joined the Konoha their Clan Head were also a Kunoichi.

" Mind if you have introduce yourself to us? " Shikaku look at the new Clan Head with recognition. " I don't think it matters Shikaku! " The Inuzuka smirked. " We already know each other don't we? But looking at some unfamiliar face, i Guess it's fine! Inuzuka Tsume! "

It's not strange that they knows each other as they were the same age. Maybe they have gone in the same generation in the Ninja Academy. It was still irritating that Shikaku always took time to talk (interrogate) to him. Murakumo was still contemplating if he should arrive just exactly on time or be late in the Council Meetings. The Former was better while the latter would make their Clan look on a not favorable side and their reputation would took turn for worse. As a clan head it was his job to preserve their Clan and engage with the other clan heads with politics. Murakumo's headache was already growing just like these past months. No wonder his Brother has just passed this position so easily to him. Murakumo sighed and took out his tea cup and kettle. These days his tea addiction keeps getting worse. His Nephew has even called him a Tea Addict much to his frustration and Namikumo's amusement. Pouring, Brewing for a minutes Murakumo let his tense body relax and drank a tea only to start choking and spit out his 'tea'.

" Ahh, Kurama-san are you alright? "

Inoichi asked worried and Tsume started laughing. Inoichi patting the Kurama Clan Head's back, Shikaku looking bored, Chouza was also worried, Tsume laughing, Aburame was stoic as usual, The Hatake and the Civilian Representative were smiling. It was the scene that they have saw when they entered. Fugaku wasn't amused by the situation and the Hyuga clan was rarely seen showing other emotions other than being clan just like the stoic Aburame.

The Sandaime and the three council heard the Kurama Clan Head started cursing his Nephew. Still the Inuzuka Clan Head started to laugh more when they realize that there was a letter posted on his back and he didn't even realize it.

" To Murakumo: The Kurama Clan Head.

My Dearest Closet Sadistic Uncle,

I want to say I hate you. How can you just watch your beloved Nephew be embarrassed by his Father outside the clan?! I still hate him you KNOW! Now I Hate you too! Why I didn't even hate you before, I don't know. You are always wearing that Sadistic smile when I am suffering. No, you're not just wearing that smile but on the Other Clan Members too when we are suffering. I haven't still forgiven tou-chan, he broke his promise. I want space for the mean time but he gets cuddly and acts like an immature child so i hate him more! Always telling me that I am in my Rebellious phase now but I'm not! I don't want him to enter my Sacred Room but he still does and touch my stuffs! What part of 'do not enter the room' can't he understand?! It was already in a big signage! It's your fault that you do not stop his behavior! I hate you, hate you, hate you! From now on you can say goodbye to your precious Tea! I hope Uroko nee chan doesn't marry you! The Others can't see it but you always give her that look when Tou-chan looks at Kaa-chan!

P.S. You can die a virgin if Uroko nee chan doesn't marry you. Also I don't want Aunt Kumoko and that Anun get lovey dovey in front of me! They can go outside the Clan if they want to do their love making but not here! It was horrible! Aunt Kumori was already contemplating Anun's death since she was stealing her precious little sister.

Another P.S. I want to suggest another thing. I want to have another big playground! I want a pond! We can have another Clan Festival! The Crops is already grown! I want to raise fish! Let's build a nursery house for babies! Kumoshi and Kumora is so cute! They are adorable! I want to give them new toys! "

They watched the Kurama Clan Head bang his head on the table. " Can we just get over and start the meeting now? My nephew was still waiting for me. "

Tsume laughed harder as she look at the suffering Clan Head.

" Your Nephew looks troublesome. "

Shikaku drawled, he looks more troublesome than the Civilian Girl that he met the Other day.

* * *

First week of the Second month of the Academy, they haven't seen any trace of their eccentric classmate. Gai was still his usual Youthful Self but he didn't challenge Kakashi. He would still smile but it was less frequent, they have gotten used to the weird yet lively atmosphere courtesy of the Weird Youth Duo. An absent Kurama was worrying and their class atmosphere was being affected.

Rin watched as Gai instantly took his leave after the Class ended, running fastly to the direction of the Academy's Gate.

" Alright let's talk. "

She let their other classmates left while she convinced the others to stay in the room.

" So what do you want Nohara-san? " Aoba crossed his arms, somehow he has a bad feeling in where would this situation go. Kurenai frowned at Aoba's attitude but didn't said anything about it. " Don't be rude to Rin-chan! " Obito glared at Aoba.

" Stop it, Obito. It's fine. " Obito look for a second at Rin then blush. " If you say so... I.. "

" Thank you, Obito. "

Kakashi scoffed as Obito to choose to sat beside him. " Listen, Everyone. I want to discuss to you about Nisshoku. " Aoba eye's twitched behind his sunglasses. So it was really nothing good. " I am worried about Nisshoku's condition and haven't you seen how was Gai was acting these last few days? "

Genma mused. " We have all noticed. It was obvious how worried he was. "

After all everyone knows how close those two friends are. After all Gai would always carry Nisshoku in their running sessions. Nisshoku would always share his food to Gai and make Gai sleep beside him when the Girls are having Kunoichi Classes and Nisshoku would start humming an unfamiliar song. Nisshoku and Gai would always help each other. They realize how those two were so close and Genma can't help but secretly envy their friendship. " What do you want Rin-san? "

" Umm.. I have planned to visit Nisshoku-san! Also Obito and Kakashi was going with me. " Kakashi look at Rin, He hasn't said anything about visiting their Eccentric Classmate but it was convenient situation tipping to his favor. He also need to know what is going on with Kurama and Obito would always follow Rin since she was his best friend and Kakashi was tempted to insult Obito with his attitude towards Rin.

" That was a good idea, Rin-chan. I was also worried about Kurama-san. "

Kurenai smiled. Kurama-san was Eccentric but he was a good conventionalist about plant, trees and flowers. Rin smiled brightened. She knows that she can really depend on Yuhi-chan! If Kurenai agreed that means Asuma would also join!

" I would visit Kurama. " Aoba shifted slightly from his seat as she felt Rin eyes started shining? He hates that stare! Since that incident other than some of their Classmates being Kakashi's fan girls there was also girls who keep giggling when he and Kurama would always argue. It was just a mistake, He hates that Kurama!

Rin smiled. Aoba doesn't realize it but he was always competitive towards Nisshoku. " I also would like to visit Kurama-san. " Raido said while unconsciously touching the red bandage on his nose. Some of their Classmate has started laughing when they saw what was under his red bandage. Nisshoku was one of their Classmate who don't tease or laughed at him because of his appearance.

" We would also go. " Genma and Ebisu raised their hand. They don't want to left out in some things. " Great! Let's visit Nisshoku-san tomorrow! " Rin smiled, everything is going fine and should she ask her mom to cook food?

" So, do you know where is his house? " Ebisu as sensible as always decided to ruin her perfect plan. " We should have just ask Gai earlier. " Genma mused as he watched Rin dejected and Obito patting her back.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n: I'm so happy we don't have classes again but also dejected at the same time! I haven't still adjusted to the class schedule! **

**English isn't my first language and expect that there would be a yada yada yada... Blah, blah.. **

**Thanks for the Follows and Favorites! Reviews, Criticisms and Suggestions are welcome!**

**I hope that the Canon Characters aren't to OOC! Now it would be a long time before we got out to the Academy Arc and get to the battle scenes! Also I haven't any experience in writing battle scenes so when that time comes I hope that it was alright and I should get some research before it happened.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama.**

**Chapter 18: Visiting the Kurama Clan!**

It was weekend when the whole gang ( Rin, Kakashi, Obito, Kurenai, Asuma, Aoba, Raidou, Genma, Ebisu and Raido) with the exception of Gai and Nisshoku has agreed in one of the Konoha playground. Of course the first to arrive there was Rin, the planner of the whole _'let's visit Nisshoku-san' _thing. Kakashi was the next to arrive and unexpectedly Aoba.

" Good Morning, Kakashi! "

Kakashi fortunately has slowly learning the art of communication with friends and decided to give a sound of acknowledgement. Aoba was again irritated that he wasn't the first one to arrive. Later all of their invited classmates has arrived and Obito was late AGAIN. Still it was a record since he was only an Hour late.

" Sorry Rin-chan, I'm late again. " Obito look at his classmates who glared at him. " It's fine Obito. I already expected that you will be late. So that's why I have planned us to meet six o'clock in the morning. " Obito was surprised before sheepishly smiling. Aoba then decided that he doesn't want to wait here any longer and watch their foolish classmate. " So what's the plan now Nohara-san? "

" Now that we have all arrived, Asuma, did you already know where is the Kurama Clan is located? "

" Yes, I have ask my mother before. "

All of them was used to Asuma talking about his mother than his father (through Obito hasn't still get it). They decided to ignore that Asuma seems to dislike his Father and mentioned the Hokage (they aren't ignorant to don't know that Asuma is the Hokage's son) less in front of him.

" The Kurama Clan was located at the edge of the Konoha. It would be far away from here. Like the Uchiha Clan the Kurama Clan has their own separate district from the others. "

" Then it must be big right? " Obito look forward to visiting the Kurama Clan. " Their territory was smaller than Uchiha Clan by two times. " Obito was disappointed. Then he frowned as he realized that he will go to his Eccentric Classmate's house. Nisshoku was always avoiding him, he hoped that the Kurama Clan weren't like that on him too. Obito also wants to know why Nisshoku keeps avoiding him.

" So where is it really? " Raidou asked.

Why can't just Asuma tell them directly now? " It would be very far from here and the walking distance may take a minimum of 1 hour. "

" I don't get it we're not Obito to be late. Is it really far from here? " Ebisu mused as Obito glared at him in the background for the insult. " Unfortunately Yes, The Kurama Clan was near the Aburame Clan. We will find the way to the Kurama Clan if we go to the Aburame Clan from what has mother told me. "

Everyone started to shiver as Asuma mentioned the Aburame Clan. They didn't really like insects and the Aburame Clan was always known for being Stoic and Creepy. They have said that they always prefer silence and from the lessons their Sensei Ryouma has taught them. Your finish when you have angered one of the Aburame Clan and you would suffer. If possible their Sensei has warned them to stay far away from them as possible and don't disturb their Clan Territory.

" Is their another way? Why are they even near the Aburame Clan? " Obito complained. It was so far and his Grandma also warned(told him scary bedtime stories about the other clans) him.

" There was a second route available, It was near the Yamanaka Clan. "

" Then we will take it! " Kakashi look at Obito. " I didn't know that you are a coward Obito. "

" I'm not! "

" Kakashi don't be immature. " Asuma pointed out. " Only immature children would start a fight with another children. " Through it was covered by the mask they could saw some trace of embarrassment appearing on Kakashi's face.

" Alright, who wants to take the Yamanaka Clan Route as Obito has suggested? " Genma raised his hand. " What is it Genma-san? "

" Which route would be shorter? "

" It would be the Aburame Clan, but Like Obito I would prefer to pick the Yamanaka Clan Route. " Rin nodded her head at understanding as their other classmates look at him confused. " and why is that Asuma-san? "

"Just like our Sensei Ryouma has said going near the Aburame Clan would be dangerous if you weren't a Ninja. You could disturb their Kikaichu. Some of their Kikaichu was poisonous and an Aburame would be angry at you if you have unknowingly disturb their Kikaichu. The Yamanaka Clan Route would take longer but it was a safer route than the Aburame. We would just take a longer and confusing route. "

" Confusing? "

" Raidou-san, We would easily get lost there. "

" Why didn't we just asked Gai? "

" Obito we already know that Gai is Nisshoku's Friend. The Whole Surprise Visit wouldn't be a surprise if Gai knows it. " Rin told Obito then they took their way to the Kurama Clan.

Of Course the path to the Kurama Clan wasn't easy. They have easily get lose and running in many circles. Asuma have also unknowingly forgot that there was a third path. The Akimichi clan route was short and safe and they wouldn't easily get lost since there was a road that they could follow to the Kurama Clan. Asuma also forgot to tell his classmates that the Kurama Clan was located in a forest.

* * *

Asuma can feel the eyes of his classmates directed at him. Even his close friend Kurenai. He sighed, It wasn't like he could remember all of the things that his Mother have told him in one day. He should have just take the lunchbox that his mother have prepared for him.

" I'm hungry! " Obito complained, all of his classmates glared at him. There's no need to state the Obvious, they were also hungry! " Rin-chan ..can I eat the food in your lunchbox? "

" What?! "

" Please! "

" No! "

Obito begged Rin then in flash of inspiration pointed at his classmates. " Look at them they have no lunchbox for Nisshoku! " Kakashi glared. " Do you think Nisshoku could have eaten all of the food that we have brought for him? " Obito blush. of course there's no way but it would be possible if Nisshoku were secretly an Akimichi. Also Obito notice during breaks that Nisshoku weren't a big eater. He would always bring a big lunchbox but most of it were given to Gai. The lunchbox brought by Nisshoku was always looking appetizing and it's aroma was also unknowingly drifting to it's surroundings. Obito can't really blame if Kakashi keeps looking at Nisshoku and Gai's direction during those breaks since there were times when he was tempted to stole their lunchbox.

" We're near. " Kakashi's voice brought Obito out of his thoughts. He hate to admit it but Kakashi was reliable. His sensitive nose was what brought out them from getting lose longer in this forest. Still it was a let down that they couldn't get a glimpse of his face under the mask. Speaking of face, Nisshoku's face wasn't also seen and it wasn't his true face according to the rumors. When Aoba has accidentally pulled down the wig, there were rumors starting about his face. They already know that he has a black hair but that was it. There was one time when Kakashi have told him and Rin that Nisshoku's smell like those woman's perfume. Obito freak out and he can't believe that Nisshoku was a girl but Rin quickly cut off his delusions saying that there was a possibility of Nisshoku sometimes disguising as a girl.

Obito laughed that day really hard. What with some of his classmates covering part of their faces. Obito guess that they hide it because it was ugly. He was sure that Kakashi had a buckteeth under his mask. Aoba and Ebisu has ugly eyes. He has already seen what was under Raidou's bandages. Obito was sure that Nisshoku's face was ugly and scary!

They have arrived in front of the Kurama Clan later. " Thanks Kakashi. " They have thanked Kakashi and he quickly turned his back on them. Why is he acting hip and cool again? Just like what was Gai Is always saying. Rin whispered to him that Kakashi was just embarrassed. Ebisu was surprised when they are facing a large gate.

Ebisu was curious about his classmate. One time, he ask his mother if she knows something about the Kurama Clan. He was surprised when his mother didn't know that there was a Kurama Clan in the Konoha. Ebisu come to a conclusion that they weren't really known by the Civilians. The Uchiha and the Hyuga Clan were well known as those two is the half of the Noble Clans of the Konoha. The former was also known as the Police Force in the Konoha. Those two clans was also easily distinguishable. Uchiha Clan members was easily remembered with their pale skin, black hair and black eyes and the Hyuga Clan members with their black hair and pupil less eyes that you would mistake them blind from the distance.

The Other Clans was also noticeable with their unique traits and also the Aburame Clan who rarely interacts with everyone since they are one of the Noble Clans.

When Ebisu has saw some of the Kurama members at the Academy that time, he didn't notice any noticeable features from them aside for their love for wearing traditional clothes just like Nisshoku. They were average looking aside from Nisshoku's Father who was above average and the Clan Head. Still they're looks aren't comparable to the Hyuga and Uchiha Clan. The Kurama Clan wasn't well known.

They were facing a large gate but there was no guards standing at gate's side. Other Clan has their own guards standing solemnly just like the Hyuga and Uchiha but there was none here. What's more... Just what is the Large Banner doing there at the top of the gate?

" Welcome to the Kurama Clan? " Kurenai was confused. They entered at the gate later after they are certain that there is no guard coming for them asking the reasons for their visit. The Kurama Clan was full of trees and old houses. They were also surprised later when they saw some crops and vegetable fields.

" It was amazing that they have a farm inside their Clan. " Kurenai mused but her other classmates were quite feeling uncomfortable. The Kurama Clan was so silent even it has the atmosphere of being peaceful. They are more used to the lively bustling just like the Konoha Market and the sound of people. After passing the mini farm they have arrived in a Garden? Everyone look at Kurenai whose eyes were shining in awe and amazement. They know her love for plants and flowers and Rin have come to conclusion that it did really makes sense when Nisshoku knows a lot of things about plants when he live in a forest, they have a mini farm on their Clan and a Garden.

" I will Fucking Kill you! "

They have come to a halt when they have arrived at the edge of the garden and heard a voice lace with killing intent. They are scared when they saw a woman, she looks very dangerous. They can't stop trembling and Obito held back a whimper and his urge to cry. Also they were curious on what was happening.

" Nee-chan! Stop it! I love Anun! So you can't stop us! "

" What love?! That disgusting pig just better to get his dirty hands off you or I will castrate him! Let's see if he could still used his *** ! "

" nee-chan! Please don't be rude! "

" since when that pig starting courting you?! "

They stopped trembling when the killing intent was gone but they are scared again for another matter specially the boys through they can't really understand why are they so scared. They saw two beautiful ladies arguing in the distance. Somehow they realize where did Nisshoku get his dirty mouth and crude language Everytime those two sisters would argue. Obito was also keep asking questions at them and they don't know how to answer his not innocent questions. The two ladies also realised that they have audiences at the side and looked at them with curiosity.

" What the heck is this children doing here? Don't tell me you got lost? " Kumori look at them. They appeared to have the same age as Nisshoku. She look at her little sister in the eyes telling her that the matter isn't still finish. Thankfully she didn't used much killing intent as she doesn't want to hurt her sister but judging from the children's pale face they were listening earlier at their argument and her killing intent has affected them greatly.

" We have come here to visit Nisshoku-san. " Rin stepped forward and bowed to the two ladies after recovering from the shock. Kumori and Kumoko smiled. Such an adorable girl she was cute and polite! she was also caring and her concern wasn't fake. " Aww, sweet. Our Sho-chan has his classmates worried. "

" Sho-chan?! " They were horrified. Mostly it was Aoba who was the most affected. He still remembered the Incident and just what thing has led to that. Nisshoku dislike being called informally who weren't close to him. Some of his classmates has called him Nisshoku and they received a hate filled stare and Nisshoku keep emphasizing that they aren't allowed to call him by his first name informally. There was one time when an unfortunate one has called him "Nisshokun" then he received a Hell Viewing Technique. They learned that Gai is the only one that has the privilege to call him by that pet name.

It hurts to know that they are called by their last names since they aren't close. ( Nohara-san, Uchiha-san, Hatake-san, Yuhi-san, Shiranui-san, Namiashi-san, Yamashiro-san, Round Sunglasses-san and Sarutobi-san) Through Only Rin and Kurenai was the only one affected by feeling hurt that they weren't still being treated like friends by Nisshoku. Obito was annoyed since there are so many Uchiha out there! But then when it was Addressed to Nisshoku he became the Oddball Uchiha-san. He didn't know if it was an improvement or a denounce to a lower position. Kakashi and Aoba was also irritated but their reasons were different. they hate that they are in the same position as the others. Raidou and Genma aren't affected since they weren't really close at Nisshoku and they have no plan on becoming close to him or they may have caught Nisshoku's and Gai's Eccentricities. Ebisu was annoyed since he doesn't want any remembrance that they don't have any surname and he didn't like being Round Sunglasses-san! Is the sunglasses is his only distinguishable feature?! Lastly Asuma didn't like being called by his last name.

So they have strive these past month for an upgrade. Only Rin and Kurenai had succeeded even it was only being called Nohara-chan and Yuhi-chan. Everyone has also pointed out to Obito that being called Late Oddball Uchiha-san wasn't a rise in the position but a denouncement.

" So umm...where can we find Nisshoku-san? We were worried about his condition since he hadn't attended for class in one week. "

" Aww... They said that they were worried. Isn't it cute? Sho-chan was making friends instead of making love with his boyfriend! " Kumori mused. Kumoko look at her Sister horrified. " Nee-chan! Can you please stop spouting nonsense to the kids! Please don't corrupt their young minds! "

" Boy friend? " The boys were confused but Rin and Kurenai were amused. After some teasing, The two sisters led the Children to the Clan Head House where they saw Gai having push ups in the backyard and a group of Mother with their still infant child and a black haired kid playing with them. Through they can't really see him since he has his back facing them.

" EVERYONE! what are you doing here?! But it was such a YOUTHFUL for you all to visit us! "

" WHAT?! "

Gai has greeted them with enthusiasm but the black haired kid flinched and took a peak at them with his hands covering his face and ran inside. From the reaction they guess it was their eccentric classmate and they arrived with an unexpected timing.

" I know it! Nisshoku is hiding his Ugly Face! " Obito can't understand why then everyone started glaring at him.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n: Another Chapter Update again! Is my story improving or not? Anyway, English isn't my first language and expect that there would be wrong grammars, sentences and spellings. Expect that there would also be some typos appearing here and there.**

**I hope that the characters aren't to OOC! Reviews, Criticisms and Suggestions are greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to Kishimoto-sama. I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Fear**

Namikumo was afraid. At first it was only a small teeny weeny bit then as time passed it grows and slowly consuming his entire being.

Fear are part of life and it was also part of being a Ninja. It was normal to fear the unknown and natural to feel fear. It was primal, it was an instinct, an emotion.

He watched as his mother and father leave and never returned again in the Second Shinobi War together with the other Ninjas of their Clan. It was the first time he truly experience what is Fear.

The Second time was when his son was born. Namikumo was happy that Nisshoku was born but at the same time he was afraid.

_" He was unnatural... An anomaly... He shouldn't be born ... It was amazing that he was still alive and clinging to life with his condition. "_

Namikumo nearly lost it and killed that damnable Medic Nin when he said those words. How dare he to say it?! To say that his son shouldn't be alive, that he was an anomaly. Nisshoku was amazing. He was one of the best that happened in his life.

Nisshoku would be fine and okay, They would do their best and Nisshoku would grow up to be a fine young man and Shinobi.

Nisshoku was special ... In a good way. He was smart, sweet and very Adorable. His silver eyes were also unique and it was so very eye catching beautiful just like a precious gemstone.

Watching him doing those baby sounds, moving and wiggling on his crib was too much! Together with his wife they cooed and watched as their son look at him with his eyes... an eyes that holds awareness. Nisshoku was different.

Nisshoku was also special in a bad way. He was afraid that because of his Chakra Ratio Imbalance, Nisshoku would one day stop moving and die. Because of his son's condition it also makes the Medic Nins interested. Three times a year some Medic Nins would go to the Kurama Clan to check his son's condition and progress. They have promised that they wouldn't let anyone know his son's condition unless they he allowed to disclose it to somebody else or you were the Hokage.

Life continues after that.. Still Namikumo was afraid.

Nisshoku didn't cry but he would clearly show his discomfort or happiness.

He learned to crawl, walk and talk faster than the other child's. A Prodigy... The Clan Elders has said, Just like the child of the White Fang.

Being smart was also bad... Because the Clan had put their expectation to his son. He doesn't want his son to carry the burden but he also wanted the best for the clan and cares for the clan well being.

The third time was when he watched his wife slowly succumbed to illness and pass away. Nisshoku was only Three. It was late when it was discovered and the Medic Nins has said that it was complications at birth. Giving Birth to Nisshoku has greatly put a tax on his wife's health and slowly affected her Chakra Pathways.

Namikumo can't believe that his wife died and how even it happened... Because of his son's condition it has affected his wife. Namikumo didn't blame his son, it wasn't his fault. It was also the first time his son has cried.

Namikumo decided that he didn't like hearing Nisshoku cry. It means that his son was in pain when he was crying.

The Fourth was when he lost his son because of his Stupidity and give in to fear. He let his Ido attack the Sannin and he have a harder time gaining his control than normal. Namikumo doesn't understand and he fears the unknown. Why it was claiming his son as it belongs to the Ido? Is he losing his control now? Would he hurt others that was close and dear to him? He heard previously to what happened to the People on the Clan before him that was in possession of Ido. They died young and lost control. Harming others, everyone, their love ones and themselves.

Since then doubt started appearing... What if he can't control his Ido anymore? Would he kill the Clan? the Elders? his brother and lastly his precious son?

The Fifth time he experience fear, Nisshoku was in vegetable state. He was unconscious for many days and his condition wasn't known and his chakra wasn't stable. He was afraid that he would really lost his son that time and he was thankful when his son has woken up and his condition stabilize. Through the Medic Nins became more interested in his son's condition. The Yin Yang Chakra Ratio has increased. Before it was 1 yang 3 yin now it was 1:5 chakra ratio.

Then it was ... Different. Nisshoku has changed when he woken up. It was slow at first but his changes was noticeable. Gaining strange hobbies, he became more smart and his attitude towards him.

He feel sometimes that he was facing a stranger and not his son...

There was still affection in his son's eyes but they were different... He doesn't know how to explain it. His son's attitude just went off to 180° change. Everyone in the clan can't really explained what happened to his son. Sometimes there were still times that act like the former sweet and shy child that once he was then he was this rebellious foul mouthed eccentric child.

Also even his son hasn't still opened his chakra pathways he can freaking use a D rank Genjutsu! The Chuunin members of their Clan that was always guarding Nisshoku has told them. The Elders and his Brother decided to check if his son has inherited his Kekkei Genkai. After checking for symptoms many times they found none.

Namikumo was a mess. These days he was confused, afraid and concerned. Also because of their stunts these past years they are slowly gaining the other clans attention.

Because his son has started going to Academy he resumed taking missions. It is also a way to take off his mind elsewhere. Namikumo and Nisshoku's relationship hasn't still improved and the only moment that he wasn't giving into his worries and current fears was his memory of his son hugging him tightly when Nisshoku has woken up.

He was afraid but ...he wants to protect his son.

Last week, The Chuunins guarding the Academy and his son's friend Gai has brought home his son. He can't still understand how the two became friends. Namikumo can't really explain the situation on how it happened. Nisshoku was pale and shaking. He looked so vulnerable and fragile and clutched to him like a lifeline. He hugged him so tightly that it hurts and started sobbing. His son was saying " it was his fault " " responsibility " " he let it happen. " " Sorry. " " Forgive me. " Nisshoku keep repeating those words and he was helpless to stop him from crying. Later the Medic Nin has arrived and announced that his son has a panic attack. It would be better for him to take a break from the Academy and his son also needs to unseal his chakra sometimes as it was affecting his mind.

Namikumo wants his son to feel better and understand what is going on.

* * *

Namikumo was preparing again to leave for another mission when he saw his son running.

" Sho? "

" Your in the way, Old man! "

Nisshoku glared at him before going inside his Sacred Room. He felt hurt that his son was calling him Old man, Namikumo wasn't still old. He was just still a 25 year old. He really miss when his son was still so little, so sweet and innocent. Namikumo was curious on what is going on. He walk to the backyard and found Gai and Other Children with him talking and bickering.

" Uncle Namikumo! It is a YOUTHFUL morning! Good luck with your mission! "

" Your as energetic as always Gai. "

" Yes! "

He found the children staring at him with curiosity.

" He has black hair... " One of the kids was staring at him intently. The Kid looks like an Uchiha with his black hair and black eyes along with the pale skin. " You have brown eyes! "

" Obito I don't think Nisshoku has brown eyes. "

Namikumo was amused. The boy with round sunglasses and the Uchiha has started arguing about his son appearance. Namikumo was surprised when Nisshoku started wearing disguise when going outside. The Elders were happy that his son was taking their lessons seriously about infiltrations and disguises.

" Good morning, Kurama-san. We're Nisshoku's classmates, we have visited because we were worried since he hasn't attended the class these past week. "

A brown haired girl with strange purple markings approached him. Beside her was another girl with Black hair and Red eyes. " it would be alright if you call me Namikumo-san. My son would be fine and he would be attending the class next week. "

" Thank you so much Sir Namikumo for informing us. "

" I should be the one thanking you for visiting my son. "

Namikumo talk with the brown haired girl Rin and later his son's other classmates. Nisshoku has walked towards them later with his disguise on and look a bit pale.

" Kurama-kun! " Rin smiled at Nisshoku. They stated at their Eccentric Classmate. Now instead of dark blue long hair he was now wearing a long brown hair tied closely and hanging on one side of his shoulder. He has still the golden eyes.

" Good morning Nohara-chan and everyone. I didn't expect that you would be here. "

" We have inquire about your condition and worried about you. "

" I see, thank you. "

They stared at Nisshoku and realize the difference. How come at the Academy he sounds energetic. In his Clan he looks peaceful and subdued. It's like that they are talking to a different person.

Namikumo watched their interaction. He watched as his son's classmate look at his son confused. Namikumo also can't help but stare on one of them.

" You're the White Fang's son, Hatake Kakashi. "

" ..Yes. "

Kakashi was confused as why did Nisshoku's dad started talking and approached him. On the side Nisshoku and the Others look at them curiously.

Nisshoku didn't expect them to go here and visit him. He also somewhat recovered from his panic attack and confirmed that it hasn't still happened. There are still no rumors of the White Fang failing the mission. He feel some pain and guilt being lifted after hearing that Sakumo was still alive.

He still can't understand his purpose being born in this world. Nisshoku and Kakashi wasn't friends but just a mere acquaintances and classmates. They weren't close just like what is he and Gai's friendship are.

Still he can't help to feel guilty if he would just let it happen. Would he help Kakashi or just let things take it's course?

" Then please give my regards to Sakumo-sama. "

" Pardon? "

Nisshoku wondered why the heck his Tou-chan sound respectful to Sakumo and now he was treating Kakashi with care and fondness. He can treat Kakashi with respect when he becomes the Rokudaime Hokage and he knows that Kakashi would be awesome but not now! He was still busy deciding to save Sakumo or How to save him. He can't understand what is going on right now. The atmosphere was awkward. Why was Nisshoku's Dad was talking about Kakashi's Dad with reverence?

" Can you say to your Dad that I want to meet him later on? Did he have any mission that he needs to do? Does he have a free time? I would like to meet him if possible... "

They watched as Nisshoku's Dad talking become more enthusiastic and Nisshoku's aura becoming more gloomy. It was fascinating and scary to watch at the same time. Kakashi was stuck in the middle of the Father and Son.

The Kurama Clan was Eccentric.

Nisshoku was feeling bitter and green. It can't be that his Tou-chan has hots for Sakumo right?! If it does he would freaking kill Kakashi or Sakumo now! The Idea of tying his Tou-chan and never letting him out the house was a better option too. Even he was angry at his Tou-chan he still cares for him.

Even Kakashi wasn't traumatized later by his Dad's suicide he would be affected now by his Tou-chan! His Tou-chan was acting like those Kakashi's Fan Girls at the Academy!

" I would like to meet Sakumo-sama! I was really indebted to him. How can I thank him? He has done so much for me! He save my life and if not for him I – "

" WHAT?! "

Nisshoku stared at his Tou-chan intently.

" He saved your life? "

" Didn't I tell you before you have gone to the Academy? "

" ...No. "

Nisshoku wasn't informed.. He look at his Father blankly and smiled.

" You know what Tou-chan, I decided that I love you! "

They watched Nisshoku started laughing and offer his sweetest (scary) smile at Kakashi.

" Nee, Kakashi didn't I inform everyone that I was a Fortune Teller? Do you want to know your Future? "


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n: This is my very first Fanfiction. English isn't my first language. Everyone, expect that there would be incorrect grammars, sentences and spellings. A typo may also appear here and there.**

**Reviews, Criticisms and Comments are Welcome ∆_∆ Suggestions are needed.**

**Thanks for the Follows and Favs! I'm happy that you are following my story ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: I am a Fortune Teller**

**2nd Month (May) 2nd Week and 2nd day of the Classes (1st Year)**

Ryouma's passion is teaching. It was really gratifying to see when his students graduated and become a Genin. It's been his 4th year as a Teacher and he can feel his passion for teaching... diminishing.

" KURAMA! "

Just because of this year's class batch. Ryouma was unfortunate to become a Homeroom Teacher of one particular classroom. It means it was his responsibility when his students created trouble. What did he do in his past life to deserve this?!

This classroom has the misfortune to receive an eccentric and a troublemaker student.

" Yes? do you need something Ryouma-Sensei? "

A tick mark appeared on Ryouma-Sensei's head. He wouldn't be fooled by his Student's trying to be innocent look. They watched as their History Teacher whacked Nisshoku's head with a book.

" Ow! "

" Pay attention to the lesson! "

Ryouma-Sensei is a sadist. It fucking hurts! He was just a... Child?

" No! You're a Violent Teacher! I would report you for Child Abuse! "

" Detention! "

" Abuse of the Authority! "

" YOU! "

" Ahhh, my delicate and sensitive ears! ... You have caused me so much physical and psychological damage.. Sensei. "

" You should supposed to be listening to the Lessons and not playing with damnable cards and caressing orbs! "

It was the second week and Nisshoku was back. Healthy and Energetic to start a shouting match with their Sensei. Nothing on the two sides are willing to back down. Aoba mused that they shouldn't have visited Kurama if this is his attitude every lessons.

" But I'm a Fortune Teller! "

" Your Delusional Kurama. Keep your playthings or I will confiscate them! "

Since Visiting Kurama, He found a new hobby (Obsession). Nisshoku started proclaiming that he can see the future. He brings cards with strange drawings, a Orb, a tea and a kettle and lastly he has his eyes change just like the eyes of the Hyuga Clan. His classmates has suspected that Nisshoku wears contact lenses.

" Sensei do you want me to see your Future? "

" No. I already know it. "

" Really? "

He can't see nothing special with his Sensei's eyes. The Only person that he knows that can see a glimpse of Future is Shion and she wasn't still born. If you don't count a person the Other viable being that can saw a glimpse on the Future is the Great Toad Sage. It was also far from a reliable theory that his Sensei is a Reincarnated Person like him.

" Kurama, I can see you listening on my History Lessons or Else I will call your Uncle! "

Nisshoku look at their Sensei stunned. His Sensei was now threatening him. Nisshoku lightly smiled. It was funny how his Sensei always have trouble keeping his temper and always easily provoked. Because of that his Sensei is one of his Favorites, One of the Favorite People that he likes screwing around.

" Sensei I can't see your Future! "

Ryouma has enough, He wanted to erase his troublemaker student's bright smile.

" You LITTLE SHIT! are you cursing me to DIE?! "

Nisshoku was being honest. He can't really saw his Sensei's Future. Since he mustn't be a really important character into the Canon or he was one of the Unfortunate casualties in the Third Shinobi War or the Kyubi Rampage.

" No, I really can't see your Future Sensei. It was Dark and Dim. "

" You Fucking called for it! DETENTION! "

" Unfair! "

" I have warned you earlier Kurama!"

Aoba sighed. He look at his classmates. Obito was asking Kakashi about different questions through the latter was ignoring Obito. Ebisu was covering his ears, he must stay upright as possible and don't listen to Kurama's dirty mouth everyday. Asuma was covering Kurenai's ears and Rin was confused. Their Sensei finally lose it. He was being infected by Kurama. Aoba can saw their Eccentric Classmate's smug face. He wanted to punch it.

" HAHAHA! Sensei you Cursed! You have said a lot of Bad Words! "

" YOU! "

* * *

It was boring. Obito was bored. Rin wasn't with him. She and Kurenai has currently their Kunoichi Classes. Why did they even need to go on that Class? It was strange, how can picking flowers can help them to become a Ninja? He look at Asuma who also happened to be looking at him. Obito don't know why but he can feel a sense of Kinship with Asuma on every Kunoichi Classes. Even he was usually the Dead last and Asuma was one of the Honor Student.

" You will be 30 years old and you would be still a virgin! "

" What did you say?! "

Aoba was glaring at Nisshoku. Even with less students the surroundings were noisy. They was supposed to be resting and enjoying the Solitude, Genma can't feel any of it. Usually Aoba was easygoing and calm but when it came to Nisshoku he always lose it.

" Oho.. What are you Yamashiro..Five? How did you know what it means? Don't tell me– "

Other than Ryouma-Sensei, Aoba is on of the list of Nisshoku's favorite people. His favorite people who he liked to teased.

" SHUT UP! "

Aoba started chasing Nisshoku. The latter was running to their direction, Asuma mused. Nisshoku was grinning at them.

" Nee, Late Oddball Uchiha-san, Sarutobi-san, Do you want to know your Future? "

" Kurama come here and I will punch you! "

On the background Aoba was glaring. It was rare for Nisshoku to talk to him. Obito was certain that it was also the first time that Nisshoku took the initiative to talk to him. Obito can't understand the change but Nisshoku was now more happy and cheerful since they visited him. He has also this weird look on his eye. The one he would usually saw in Adults.

" Sure. "

Asuma casually agreed. Kakashi beside them who was laying down on the grass was curious.

" Kurama-san. "

" Nee, Kakashi. "

They greeted each other. Nisshoku was surprised that Kakashi has greeted him.

" you haven't still said anything about my future. "

Now he was really really surprise. Kakashi's attitude as a kid was an introvert and antisocial. He really didn't think that Kakashi was the one who joined in nonsensical things. Nisshoku was sure that Kakashi would say he was too intelligent to join in his useless games. (through it wasn't really useless! He can really tell the Future) Nisshoku didn't expect that Kakashi would do the Opposite.

" Do you believe that I can see your Future Hatake-san? "

" No. "

What is his reason?

" Hehe, You got me there, Hatake-kun. That's right I can't really see the Future. I just know them. "

Kakashi frowned. Nisshoku sat beside them panting and exhausted. He really was the Dead Last of Taijutsu Classes. He look like Obito when he does that Silly Smiles, like an Idiot. Still Kurama Nisshoku was far too complicated to understand.

" So Sarutobi-san, why did you have agreed? "

Nisshoku was curious on Asuma's Reason.

" I have a condition. "

" Hmm.. what is it? "

" Don't call me Sarutobi-san. "

They watched Nisshoku nodding and smiled. " I got it. Kurenai's Boyfriend. "

Was calling them by last names makes them irritated?

" KURAMA! " Asuma glared while blushing, their Classmates was amused by his reaction. Nisshoku was now starting to shuffle his cards. Aoba glared at Nisshoku before deciding to join on their little circle and look at their results. Ebisu, Genma and Raido was curious and also joined.

" So who's first? "

Genma, Ebisu, Raido and Aoba are only their as bystanders and audiences. The trio decided to play rock paper and scissors. Asuma is First, Followed by Kakashi and Lastly Obito. Nisshoku has started placing cards randomly on the ground. Kakashi watched intently, he wants to know what kind of trick is he pulling.

" So how was we supposed to do it Kurama-san? "

" You can pick 1 to 10 cards and I will guess your Future base on them. "

Asuma narrowed his eyes before deciding to pick 10 cards. Nisshoku sighed.

" So you really have picked up ten cards huh? "

" Well, let's see how accurate you can tell my future is. "

Nisshoku only smiled before looking at the cards. " Hmm.. let's see. You got love, friendship, family, death, team, job, fame, fortune, health and future for the Category Cards. "

" Wait. "

" What is it? "

" You got a Category? "

" Of Course! What do you take me for? "

Asuma look at Nisshoku's offended face. Aoba was muttering how Kurama was really going deep in this pretend 'i can tell your Future thing.' Obito look at Nisshoku with awe while Kakashi was certain that this thing is really absurd.

" Now, Pick one card for each category except the Team card. You should pick three for that Category. " Asuma look at Nisshoku's bright smile and sighed. Instead of questioning, he decided to humor the wannabe Seer.

" Are you finish now? "

" Here. "

" Now for the first Category... "

Nisshoku has slowly pulled the card and showed it to them.

" You got Red for Love. "

" What does it mean? "

" Sorry, I can't be specific or else it may change your Future. "

They have cried in outrage specifically Aoba muttering how it was different with him before.

" For friendship you got Trials. Family is Death. " Nisshoku stopped for a second and stare at him. Asuma scoffed, like he would believe on it. One by one Nisshoku has given him the cards. For Death he got a Priest, On team, he got a pineapple, fangirl and a fatty. His job is a Sensei, Fame was Guardian, Fortune was Normal, Health was smoke and Future was Zombie.

Overall it was a Nonsense. Asuma didn't even understand what the heck does Zombie means. Kakashi was next.

On the Category Cards Kakashi also decided to pick 10. He got Love, Friendship, Family, Mentor, Job, Fame, Village, Team, Life and Future.

For Love he got None, Friendship was Youth. They have laughed after they look on those two cards. Kakashi scoffed it was impossible that he would be willing to Befriend Gai. Nisshoku only give him a knowing smile. For Family he got Death. Kakashi glared at Nisshoku after he noticed that Nisshoku was looking at him with that look again. For Mentor he got a Flash, Job was Mask, Fame was Copycat, Village was Trials. For the Team Kakashi got a Pink, Orange and Tomato. Life was Trials again and Lastly the Future was Hokage.

Asuma laughed very hard together with their Audiences. Obito cry in outrage that Kakashi had stolen his dream. Nisshoku only smiled sadly after Obito urged him to guess his Future. Like the other two, Obito also picked 10 category cards. He got Friendship, Health, Future, War, Job, Fame, Team, Village, Mentor and Life. Obito pouted that he didn't get any Love Category but frowned when he got a War Category.

" Why did you even put a war category? " Obito asked Nisshoku. The latter only smiled wistfully. " It was a part of life. " He continued shuffling cards as if nothing has happened. Asuma thought Nisshoku looked like a different person when he said those words. He look so smart and old.

For Obito, Friendship is broken. Health is Bad, Future was Collector, War is Leader, Job is Leader, Fame is Notorious, Team is Plant, Uchiha and Moon. Village is Rain, Mentor is Flash and Finally Life is Puppet.

" I don't get it! " Obito complained as he got the Results. Asuma thought that most of Obito's result was Bad. Did Nisshoku has a grudge on Obito or Something? Even he was playing with them shouldn't he at least make a better result for them to at least believe him? It would make them believe if they got a better results.

" Can you guess my Future again? "

" Hmm..I think I can't Late Oddball Uchiha-san. "

" Please! Even it is only the Love Category! "

" I think Gai is finish doing his push-ups. I need to go to him. The Kunoichi Classes would be ended in a few minutes. "

Obito was disappointed as Nisshoku took off. He complained to Kakashi and Asuma that Nisshoku didn't even explain the Cards and maybe Nisshoku was lying and he can't really see the Future. He was just doing it to gain their attention.

" I don't really think he was doing it to gain attention Obito. "

" Bakashi why are you siding with him? Don't tell me just because you got a good result... Don't be tricked just because you got a Result of Becoming a Hokage. "

" Idiot. As if I will become a Hokage. I don't want and have a plan to become a Hokage. Just like Asuma said the Kages are always buried in Paperwork. "

" You will not discourage me Kakashi on becoming a Hokage! "

" I don't care. "

Obito glared at Kakashi. Asuma watched as Obito launched himself only to be dodge by Kakashi.

Later Obito has told Rin what happened during their Kunoichi Classes.

* * *

**Nisshoku's PoV**

The Hell, why I am acting as a Fortune Teller Again?.. what was the reason? Right, I plan.. to become a fortune teller to screw with their minds! Ahhh, I want to see their reactions in the future..I would have one hell of a laugh..No, that's not it! It was to get Eccentric as Possible! I would expose them to my Eccentricities as much as possible..Then it will become the Norm and no one would suspect if I act more strange later.

I should write all of the Events that would happen even to the smallest details. But... fuck it! I can't remember all of the details! It is so fucking hard to remember and it was basically filled with many plot holes.. Nothing was really shown much on Kakashi Gaiden. I even expected Ibiki or Anko to be Classmates with Kakashi but it wasn't. Are they younger than Kakashi? Everything was really confusing.

I should wrote the things that I know in codes and shouldn't supposed to be Suspicious. If a situation arises that I needed to show it to anyone then no one would supposed to suspect it. I was even planning to Meet the White Fang later... and prevent his death from happening.

Was it worth it? To change some things and miss the the plot advantage?

" The story have some really serious plot holes so I guess I wouldn't really know everything. "

My first priority was my Survival, Second is The Clan, The Third is my Friends and Lastly the Innocents.

" Am I Selfish? "

I really think that I am even from my previous life.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: The Plot goes on... and we are still at the Academy Arc. At least there was a plot progress? Reviews, Criticisms and Suggestions are welcome. This Story doesn't have any betas. Expect that there would be incorrect grammars, sentences and spellings. Typos may also appear here and there.**

**It was really hard to adjust at the Class Schedule. I have many vacant time schedules and the Class would end in 8:30 pm. What kind of schedule is that? =^= I am not even allowed to revise the schedule. I have classes from Monday to Friday!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Hatake Compound**

**2nd Month (May) 3rd Week (Saturday) of the Academy (1st Year)**

" So how was your days at the Academy? Are you doing well? "

" It's fine. "

" I see. "

" I think I would still be the Rookie of the Year. "

Kakashi smiled slightly, if his classmates would be here, they would be surprised. Not just because of his smile but there are no traces of familiar mask on his face.

It was their house, so he didn't find the need to cover his face and the smell of home.

Sakumo sighed. He and his son was having a peaceful dinner. A companionable silence while eating delicious food, through what Sakumo feel was different. It was awkward. He was in a dilemma. Should he ask or not? How should he ask? Would Kakashi be angry if he ask? Sakumo was really worried and uncertain about his son.

" What is it Dad? "

" Pardon? "

Kakashi just stared at his Dad intensely and eyes narrowing. How can't he say something when his Dad keep doing 'discreet' glances at him?

" Kakashi I would like to taught you our Clan's summoning technique if you become a Genin. " Sakumo blurted out, Kakashi was looking at his Father skeptically.

" Really? "

" Yeah. "

" Why it isn't right now? "

" Kakashi... you are still a bit too young. "

" Hn. "

" Are you sulking Cub? "

" No.."

It would be better if his Dad just teach it to him earlier..

" It's alright. I would really teach you our Clan's summoning technique when you become a Genin. I would even give you my tanto. "

Sakumo saw his son looking at him intently. Did he get his son's curiosity?

He would still keep his promise to his son.

" Dad... Are you changing the Subject? "

" NO! "

Sakumo shouted unconsciously. Kakashi has given him a doubtful look. Now, he can't really ask Kakashi if he made some friends discretely.

" Just tell me if you need something Dad. "

Sakumo wanted to complain that his son was far too intelligent but stopped. He sense something outside their Clan Compound. Was it Jiraiya or Minato? Did Jiraiya has gotten back from his information gathering outside the Village? It was already late if Minato is the one who decided to visit them. Kakashi also notice judging by the look on his face. It was good that his son was getting better at his tracking skills.

" Should I open the Door Dad? "

" No, let me. "

Kakashi nodded before continued on eating. Sakumo arrived at the door. It wasn't Jiraiya or Minato. There are far too many voices outside. He opened the door and greeted by several faces staring at him.

"" Good Evening! ""

Sakumo stared at them. They stared back at him. Too many eyes with traces of curiosity. Children has come to visit them in their compound. Kakashi has arrived and his eyes has widened with surprise.

"" Kakashi! "" " Yo, Hatake-kun! "

" What are you doing here?! "

If he did say he wasn't surprise, then Kakashi would lying to himself. They have enthusiastically greeted him. His classmates were smiling, he feels some slight tug on his chest.

" Are you perhaps Kakashi's Friends? "

Sakumo look at them curiously. One of the Children has stepped forward. A boy with Brown Hair, Dressed in a Light blue Haori over a purple hakama, A Pupil less eyes was staring at him. Was he a Hyuga?

" Yes, we are Sakumo-sama. "

Sakumo didn't expect it. Kakashi has friends!

" NO! "

Kakashi cried in outrage. What kind of Nonsense is Kurama-san was spouting? He want to know what are they doing here and how did they even found their House.

" I didn't think that you would think lowly of me, Kaka! "

Nisshoku stared at Kakashi with unshed tears and hurt on his face. His Attitude instantly got several reactions from everyone. Sakumo look at Kakashi chastising him for his attitude. Their Classmates and Kakashi was horrified. Nisshoku was secretly amused by their reactions. He stared at the White Fang, It was time to execute the other steps!

It has all started when Nisshoku decided to prevent the Death of the White Fang. Nisshoku would admit, that he wasn't really intelligent and wasn't good at planning and strategies. In his former life, he has just barely managed to pass in the Average of their Class. He wasn't also good at Practicals and Sports.

In this life, he was a Genius... No, it wasn't. It was just thanks to his Mentality as a Teenager and an unexpected Eidetic Memory in this life. It was easy when he still didn't regain his memories of what is he in the past life. To believe in yourself that you are a Genius or a Prodigy. Now that he knows the Reason, Nisshoku was under a lot of pressure.

He wished that he would still be that Naive and Innocent kid but at the same time he was thankful that he wasn't. There is a possibility of him not making friends, Gai's case was a bit different. He would be jealous and angry that he would harbor resentment in Kakashi for every lessons and classes that Kakashi is the Number One. A possibility of him growing spoiled, arrogant and a very Selfish person.

He would try hard, in everything. Meeting the Clan's expectation specially the Elders and the Clan Head. Nisshoku wanted to make his Tou-chan proud even he can't fulfill one of his dreams to become the best and perfect son that a Father could have. He would do his best even if everything was complicated and full of problems and solve it on his own way.

Nisshoku decided to execute his plan, meeting the White Fang and changing his Fate. Nisshoku knows that it would be really suspicious if he met the White Fang Hatake Sakumo and blurt out to don't fucking take a mission until the Third Shinobi War broke out.

After that he would certainly have an instant pass to the Torture and Interrogation Department.

Nisshoku doesn't want anybody to know his past life. He doesn't want a certain Person... (cough, cough... Danzo) ... To have unknowingly gain access to his knowledge. Nisshoku was certain that one would go to extreme measures of paranoia to take out all of the threats for the Good of his Konoha. There are also a dangerous person (Madara) out of the Konoha just lurking somewhere and still alive. Lastly some Dangerous beings with mother complex (Zetsu). Other than those three candidates, there are still others.

The Other Reason that he doesn't want anybody to know his secret... Nisshoku doesn't want to be treated differently. He would keep the Secret to his grave or even in the Afterlife.

For his plan to be executed and be successful, he need a certain someone. For his plan to work he need to get closer to him. Saturday, he decided to find Rin's House. Nisshoku saw Rin and Obito playing. He convinced Obito and Rin to visit Kakashi just like what have they done to him.

That certain someone was Kakashi, it wouldn't be suspicious if he was Kakashi's friend right? There wasn't any reason to Visit Kakashi as he wasn't sick or absent on Classes. Nisshoku pulled his ' I know where he lives' card. Rin was starting to show some slight traces of Admiration to Kakashi so she agreed. Obito was curious so he also agreed. For it to not become suspicious He told his 'plan' to Rin that they needed to get closer more than just classmates.

_" It would be better if we all become friends, I was thankful and happy when you all have visited me Nohara-chan. How about making these Visiting Sessions Permanent? It would makes us closer and comfortable with each other presence. "_

_" I'm glad that you have suggested a wonderful plan Kurama-kun! Okay, let's visit each other's houses sooner or later! "_

He wasn't guilty when he lied to Rin. For he knows that it was for the Good and saving a person's life. The Plan was Perfect and he would already be celebrating if he hasn't only jinxed himself. Gai showed up at unexpected time and heard his plan.

Fuck it, he need to stop doing his posturing as a Villain in front of the Mirror and Monologuing his plans. Thankfully Gai has only heard the Let's visit Kakashi thing.

Gai wants to go where Kakashi lives so he can always challenge him to spar. He hasn't still proclaimed Kakashi as his Eternal Rival but Gai was already developing traces of Rivalry towards Kakashi. Nisshoku can't deny Gai as he was his best friend. He doesn't want Gai to be sad. Gai was so happy that he decided to Run on Konoha. Then his plan has really mess up.

Asuma and Kurenai has heard Gai shouting their plans when they are in one of the Konoha's playground. Ebisu, Raido and Genma has just gotten out the Dango Shop when they also heard Gai. Lastly Aoba has seen the Trio and ask curiously where are they going. Aoba doesn't want to feel left out so he followed them. Nisshoku can't do anything when he arrived at the Top of Konoha Monument at 3:00 pm in the Afternoon. They are looking at him intensely. He was really surprised at that time. His plan was supposed to be him, Rin and Obito and unexpectedly Gai. That was supposed to be how things would be going. Not a freaking Group Visit with the Future Jonins! So their visit in the Afternoon was delayed and become a Fucking Evening.

He has really fuck up with his plans but now he decided to have a payback and screw up with their minds. It would always be his Favorite Hobby.

" Your so Cruel, Kaka... "

After they have calm down, Kakashi wanted to punch Nisshoku's face. Asuma was horrified at first at the Situation but he was slowly becoming amused as well as his other classmates.

It was rare for Kakashi to show some emotions other than his cool and aloof attitude. It was funny to see him showing surprise or lose his calm. It was also unexpected for Nisshoku to act so friendly that wasn't distant and reserve with anyone other than Gai, even it was only an acting. Asuma mused that Nisshoku's description of Eccentric Fits him. But he knows that aside from his blatant display of his Eccentricities there's something more to him.

Nisshoku was expressive but there's something off about him. He was always happy but not all of it were Genuine. He was caring but only for those people that was really important to him. He was bold and courageous, as just like always he liked to used bad words but sometimes he seems hesitant and uncertain.

Nisshoku was a puzzle.

Kakashi doesn't remember him and Nisshoku being Close. He was very disturbed and horrified.

" Nisshokun! Are you alright? "

Did Gai knows he was being tricked? They know that Nisshoku was faking his hurt. It was obvious but unexpectedly Obito and Gai has fallen for it. The Former was naturally an Idiot and the Latter was blind to his friendship that he ignores his common sense.

" Oi, Bakashi say sorry to Kurama! "

Kakashi ignored Obito yelling at him.

" Gai, Obi...wan I'm just alright. "

They shuddered as Nisshoku sweetly addressed Obito to his new improved nickname. It was really a horrible scene. Sakumo was amused by the situation. As expected of Kakashi, he was having trouble with his classmates but it was good that he was talking with the other children of his age. Obito was surprised by the New nickname but was happy that Nisshoku wasn't averted talking to him anymore.

The Hatake Clan Head invited the Children inside the Hatake Compound. Kakashi was upset but his classmates doesn't care that they have managed to disturb his private life. They are now satisfying their curiosity by looking here and there. It was already evening when they have visited and their visit eventually turned in being invited to a Dinner and eating with the Hatake Father and Son.

For Kakashi it was one of the most quickest and worse moment of his life. How come a simple visit has turned into a Dinner? He doesn't get it! They aren't friends!... except...somehow... Rin and Obito but the Others, specifically Kurama and also Gai aren't. His Dad was so busy talking with them and he doesn't like it.

How did a simple being invited to a dinner turn to Sleepover in just a few hours? Nisshoku was also smiling so brightly that it makes him so uncomfortable. The Guest Rooms is where they would be sleeping. Sakumo has convinced his son to sleep with them on the Guest Room. Unfortunately the Hatake Clan doesn't have enough Pillows and Blankets.

Rin and Kurenai would Share, As well Genma and Raido. Aoba doesn't want someone invading his space and Ebisu was uncomfortable with being Close sleeping with anyone aside from his parents. Ebisu didn't expect for a Sleepover. His Mother would be worried and his Father. Kakashi's Father has consoled them that he had informed their parents. Mostly It was only the Civilian Parents or Guardian that Sakumo managed to inform.

Maito Dai would just expect his son to have another sleepover in the Kurama Clan. He would also sleep there sometimes. Murakumo was informed that Nisshoku and some of his classmates would visit the White Fang's son. Kurenai and Rin spent their time chatting with each other. They have also decided to convince the Boys to play before sleeping. Nisshoku agreed happily and suggested to play spin the bottle.

Asuma was unfortunately dared to Kiss Kurenai on the cheek. He blush and glared at the Perpetrator (Nisshoku). Everyone was also surprised how did Nisshoku have a Camera with him? Gai wasn't the only one surprised. He expected that they already supposed to know that even the Academy he has always have it hidden at his Storage Scroll. Hidden on his very loose and long Haorihakama sleeves along with his bracelets. Asuma on revenge dared Nisshoku to say I love you to Gai. The latter only shrugged and obeyed Asuma. Nisshoku cuddled Gai and said I love you. It was anticlimactic, Gai wasn't flustered or anything. He even returned the hug.

Aoba wasn't still over the Hell Viewing Incident. He dared Nisshoku to say embarrassing things that he doesn't want to let the others know.

" Umm...I like singing while taking a bath.. I also like to stare at the mirror and admire... myself. Sometimes when I am in the mood and it was weekends..I was disguising myself as a...girl and walk around the Konoha. also I like writing stories... specially that one... I like emotional and sappy stories... and secretly taking pictures. "

Nisshoku can't bear to look at them but secretly he was laughing. Aoba was horrified. He can't imagine Nisshoku as a girl. He can't understand why Nisshoku was embarrassed writing stories and he didn't get what kind of Story was he specifically insinuating. Aoba was still satisfied that Nisshoku was embarrassed a

Aoba was still satisfied that Nisshoku was embarrassed(not really) and stared at the ground for a while and Gai looks angry at him. Obito dared Rin to kiss him.

" Why the fingers?! "

Obito dared Kakashi to take off his mask, only for the Others to look at Kakashi in disappointment.

" Bakashi! Why are you wearing another mask?! "

Ebisu dared Obito to a tongue twister. Raido dared Genma to don't stick a senbon on his mouth for one day. Genma dared Ebisu to remove his sunglasses.

" Hmm... There's nothing wrong with it.."

" What do you mean Uchiha-san? "

" It wasn't ugly. "

It took some time to stop Ebisu from trying to choke Obito. Genma dared Aoba to let Nisshoku sit on his lap for the whole game much to Aoba's outrage. The End of the Game was unexpected before they have gone to sleep.

" Kakashi, I dare you to Kiss Kurama on his lips for 10 seconds. "

Everyone stared at Kurenai. Asuma was dumbfounded.

" No. " " FUCKING NO! "

They had expected Kakashi to decline. No one has predicted for Nisshoku to cry in outrage. It was different from his Usual Violent reactions and rebellious attitude towards Ryouma-Sensei.

" So Kakashi will you do it or not? "

Kurenai ignored Nisshoku's indignation.

" No. "

Nisshoku has calmed down after his overreaction since there is no zero chance that Kakashi would obey Kurenai. Obito has teased Kakashi saying he was a coward.

Nisshoku has only know one thing. He fucking jinxed himself again. It has happened so fast and everything was slow for those ten seconds.

Kakashi has coolly stared at everyone as if nothing has happened.

" Well..it didn't really count as First Kiss since Kakashi has his mask on. " Kurenai mused as Asuma has become more surprised. Nisshoku was looking at them blankly. After that, he glared at them mostly at Kurenai and Kakashi.

" Fuck you! Are you a baby?! I did think Better of you Hatake! I expected that you wouldn't let yourself influence by fucking Idiot Obito! "

Before Kakashi and Obito glare at Nisshoku, He cover himself in blanket and sleep. They are curious why did he cover himself. Maybe he was angry or sulking? Sakumo arrived later to check at them. They are peacefully sleeping, each one of them.

* * *

It was a very strange experience for Kakashi. To have his classmates sleeping on their House. For some reason Kakashi feels happy. He watched as his Dad turn to face him.

" Kakashi? "

" What is it Dad? "

" I found this in the Guest Room, Do you think one of your Friends has forgot them? "

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the package.

" I don't think so, Dad. "

Out of everyone else, Nisshoku and Sarutobi was the only one who has storage seals on their clothes. The package was intentionally left by one of them.

Sakumo sense nothing wrong from the gift aside from being forgotten but apparently not. He opened it and they look at it curiously.

" Hatake Compound

Konohagakure no Sato

Fire Country

To Konoha's White Fang, Hatake Sakumo.

You don't need to know my name, Sir White Fang. I only have one purpose. I am very grateful for you Sir White Fang for helping my Father when he was on the clutches of the Shinigami. If it wasn't for you, he would already be dead and I don't know how would I bear it at a young age to lose both of my parents. It was very hard to accept when my Kaa-chan has passed away from her Illness. I was very grateful and only wish you happiness in your life and luck on your Missions.

P.S. I hope you like the Gift, Sir White Fang. "

Sakumo remembered the event that has transpired from the Previous Council Meeting. It was hard to think that the Foul Letter and This Letter were from the same person. The Kurama Clan's Head nephew and one of his son's friend was interesting.

He wasn't surprised when the package was full of books. Sakumo was surprised to find Jiraiya's Tales of Gutsy Ninja. He doesn't know what to say about other books. « 1000 ways to Relieve Stress when the World is Shit » , « a good and healthy lifestyle even your a Ninja », « How you can find happiness in Life », « How to be a Good Father dummy edition » « Seven Series: sakyubasu »

His son's friend has a weird taste for books.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/n: English isn't my first language, Expect that there would be incorrect grammars sentences and spellings. Typos may also appear here and there.**

**Feel free to share your opinions. Reviews, Criticisms and Suggestions are welcome. Thanks for the Follows and Favs.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to Kishimoto-sama and those references doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Was it an Improvement?**

Jiraiya has entered his presence unannounced. Through the reaction that he got was unexpected.

" Jiraiya! "

" ... I didn't expect that the White Fang would shriek like a girl. It would make the Konoha's rumor vine to make a run of it for a few days. "

Instead of a slight surprise and a greeting, Sakumo was horrified and embarrassed. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes to a certain direction, Sakumo's hand which was unassumingly hiding something. Nothing would escape from him, he was a spy master! What did Sakumo take him for?

" Oho, what is this little Dirty Secret Sakumo? "

He snatched an unassuming plain gray book. Is there a need to be embarrassed? Jiraiya ignore the Shriek and Dodged every attempt to snatch the book back. Sakumo was so overprotective, It was just a Novel. The title was plain and has no flair. Jiraiya doesn't need to compare which series would be better just judging by the title. His Icha Icha was the better one. Jiraiya opened and started skimming the Novel.

A few minutes later, Sakumo watched Jiraiya slowly closed the book and carefully give it back to him.

"...You have a good taste. "

Jumping out the Window, Jiraiya disappeared leaving a stunned Sakumo who then shrugged and returned reading.

* * *

" Sensei, are you alright? "

Jiraiya hummed thoughtfully ignoring Minato's concern towards him. Jiraiya has been drifting off in his own thoughts since he entered Minato's apartment for a few hours.

For the past two months he didn't get any information leading to the Prophesized Anomaly. The only information that he got was some strange activities in the borders of the Fire Country, The Restlessness of Iwa Shinobi towards the Konoha Ninjas and sightings of Strange Mask Ninjas around the Elemental Nations. Jiraiya was certain that his Information Gathering Skills are still Top Notch. He also need to report those activities to the Hokage. Speaking of his Sensei, Did he already finish reading the Icha Icha? His first Icha Icha book has already been published. Some of it has already been bought and Jiraiya was certain that it would sell very well and hit across the Elemental Nations! He already planned the upcoming next book and he just need more research, the same was also for the book after that and so on.

The Icha Icha Series...

" SENSEI! "

" Minato. "

Jiraiya watched his Student smiled. " Sensei, I've been calling you for few minutes. What has been worrying you Sensei? You can tell me if you want. "

" A book. "

Jiraiya watched as his Student make a confused face.

" I've been thinking of a book... Particularly it was a Novel. Did you know a book that was called Seven Series? "

Whoever was the Author of that book, he was good. Did a new book has been publish in Konoha while he was gone? Through it lack some sections, Like the Experience with those scenes, The book was very imaginative and ...Kinky.

Jiraiya noticed that the novel wasn't really focus on the porn since it wasn't really graphic and extremely detailed.

It has some mystery and appearance of Supernatural beings. A demons disguising as a human and blending and living within the community.

" No, I don't know Jiraiya Sensei. Did you perhaps written another book? "

" Aside from my First Icha Icha Series Book, I haven't. I just have seen Sakumo reading it and I'm very curious. I want to meet the Author and It the book doesn't the name of the Author written on it. "

" Perhaps you should ask Sakumo-san, Sensei. "

* * *

Nisshoku has been doing well. These days he felt that as if some burden has lifted off of his shoulders. His classmates has ignored him when he started humming, his classmates didn't bothered to ask his happy weird mode. Anything strange going with him, they are going to ignore it the best that they can.

Well...whatever, nothing can change his mode even he was given dirty looks from some of those ignorant classmates and Teachers.

He was working his relationship with his classmates specifically Kakashi. He need to be closed to Kakashi if he wants to be inform some things about their Family Situation. There was some slight guilt on his chest, he was using Kakashi but it was for his good.

He was starting to see Kakashi as a good kid classmate-slight-friend who was just socially awkward instead of a Fictional Character in a Story. Hatake Kakashi, Future Former Anbu Captain and Jonin Sensei of Team 7. Sharingan no Kakashi, Copy Nin, Friend Killer and Rokudaime Hokage Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi was also getting good at talking with people. (through it was mostly insulting Obito and their other classmates, he was also included) During breaks, they would be all eating together as Rin has suggested to improve their Friendship as she have said it. Kakashi's Fan Girls thankfully only make moves on him before and after the classes ended. Nisshoku can only curse as his precious lunch disappeared instantly in the Lunchbox since their eating sessions has begun.

Fuck them... Specially Obito, Aoba and Kakashi. He was worried about Gai, these days he looks so down staring mournfully at their Empty Lunchbox.

He can only console his friend that he would bring another set of Lunchbox... Again.

Well looks like the saying that if you gains something, you lose another. It was still worth it, to see them smiling and having fun everyday. Eating and Talking during the breaks. That if he keep just focus on their laughs and smiles- he won't see Kakashi's hands through Rin's Chest, Obito's another eye's on Kakashi's, Obito descending into Madness and becoming Tobi and Impostor Madara. Asuma dying and Kurenai becoming a Single Parent.

" Nisshokun are you alright? "

" I'm... I would be alright. Sorry if I keep getting lost in some sad thoughts. "

Gai has known him enough, he was his very first friend. They have spent their time together mostly, Gai would known if he lied. He always tried to be Honest as Possible with Gai. Nisshoku knows that Gai was worried about him... Always since he woke up from his Coma.

" Can you tell me about your Sad thoughts? "

" The Future. "

Gai nodded and keep silent after that. Nisshoku was thankful that Gai didn't ask another question. Today it was just them two wandering around the Konoha. Even having new not-still-friends to talk and play, ( He keep convincing himself that it was okay to play, He was still a Child if you didn't consider his Mental Age and Past Memories.) Nisshoku still wants to have some time with Only him and Gai. He was used to most with Gai's Presence considering he was Nisshoku's first friend and his Personality. With Gai he won't see those Dark Future- If his mind don't just keep popping up random information about Neji's and Dai's Death. Gai was a comforting presence, even in the Future from Just watching the Series.

They have a companionable silence while eating at the Ichiraku Ramen. An unusual scene if their classmates saw them, they are the Usual Boisterous Bunch along with Obito and they are known as the Eccentric Duo. He let Gai carry him in piggyback when they are taking their way to the Hokage Monument.

" So am I Fat? "

" No. You are still small just like the day that I first saw you Nisshokun! "

" Can I punch you? "

" I'm sorry my Youthful friend but I can't accept your request! "

Nisshoku pouted. He was suddenly concerned about his appearance, his face is okay, he Fucking won some blessings in the Genetic Lottery. His face was far from the Likes of Madara, Adult Sasuke, Minato, Hashirama, Future Kakashi, Itachi, Gaara when it isn't still that Fucking Hairstyle, Sasori, Utakata and Toneri... and the other Handsome and Hot looking Damnable Bastards...Damn it! Why are there so many Good Looking Bastards in this World?!.. Still...It was there. He only hopes in the Future it would get better or else... They wish that they weren't born with their face.

These days he noticed that Kakashi was slowly growing... He hopes that it would stop! He doesn't want to become their class shorty! They arrived at the Top of the Hokage Monument and decided to rest on the Top of Tobirama's Face. Nisshoku has lay his head on Gai's lap...it was regretful, he hasn't still experience any experience laying on a girl's lap. He hasn't any girlfriend on his past life, no first kiss (he will get his revenge) and no sex life! He wondered what would happen in this life, would he get a Girlfriend?

" Nisshokun are you alright? "

" Freaking No! "

Gai look at Nisshoku, his face looks like he swallowed up his Hateful Enemy. (The Bitter and Wrinkled Green Abomination as his friend declared. ) It was now time to panic! Time to freak out! His Fucking Relationship! How would it go?! Would he be into a Pedophilia? Fuck no! Would he marry an Onee-san or a Mature Woman very several years Older than him? It just look wrong in many ways... But this is just a Normal thing for Ninjas ... Their quirky enough to accept some things.

" Ugh... What I am freaking thinking.. I am still a Fucking 5 years old and I'm already thinking about getting married.. I haven't still graduated from the Academy and become a Genin. "

Nisshoku slowly drifted off to sleep while Gai was frowning, his lap was numb while he ruffled and touched Nisshoku's hair. (it was the real hair this time) Later he shook his friend lightly when the Sun was high, Nisshoku stirred and blearily opened his eyes, yawning. He thanked Gai and decided to go in the Konoha Library.

Gai decided to read some books on Taijutsu while Nisshoku skimmed through the Books about the Genjutsu, History, Uchiha, Gardening, Cooking, Etiquettes and others. Gai wasn't surprised on how quickly Nisshoku turn the pages of the book. The Other Readers were frowning at him and the Librarian were pissed.

Nisshoku argued with the Librarian that the Uchiha's weren't the only one with Eidetic Memories and they are left alone after that. He was fascinated by the Genjutsu. The Only Genjutsu that he has used until now was the Hell Viewing Technique, he can't wait to try the Other Genjutsu or Demonic Illusions from the Anime. He would try to do Tsukuyomi even it was only a Uchiha Kekkei Genkai and do his own version! He would fulfill his wants and dreams to create new jutsus! He has already tried that he can do Genjutsu even with his wonky so much yin chakra and he didn't even said the name or do a seal of the Genjutsu in front of everyone.

Just thinking about the possibilities of Genjutsu and his wild imagination...

" Nisshokun are you alright? "

" ...Yes! "

Nisshoku squeaked, his face was flushed red. His friend has always allowed him to go inside his 'sacred room'. Nisshoku would let him read books except some and his friend has just that kind of reaction Everytime he written stories that he wasn't allowed to see while staring at his friend.

Gai still doesn't get his Forever Friend... sometimes.

" Gai..you should go back to your reading... yes, I'm just okay...hehe.. "

He was so naughty... He should be punished... Wait, that sounded wrong in so many ways. Back on a safer topic...Genjutsu affects the five senses, It also requires a precise Chakra Control.

He doesn't get it... How can he have a precise Chakra Control when his Chakra Ratio is wonky and he has too much Yin Chakra for his body. Also he can't remember doing any chakra control exercises and girls have more Better Chakra Control than guys. Did it have to do with too much Yin Chakra?

His head freaking hurts as he thinks about it. His Chakra and Genjutsu doesn't make any sense. Nisshoku sighed and shook his head. Gai was frowning and apparently stopped reading. He was staring at somewhere- A somewhere where there is the White Fang of the Konoha Hatake Sakumo and Two of the Sannin, Jiraiya and Orochimaru... wait, what?!

Nisshoku stared... and stared. Just like the Other People around the Library. The Freaking Orochimaru is here?! What the Fuck are they doing here?!

* * *

Jiraiya was pleased that the people were staring at them. He was also pleased that the new Librarian were quite a beauty and has the passable amount of her assets. Orochimaru was displeased- One day Jiraiya has appeared, dragging him out when he encountered him while talking to Sarutobi Sensei. Jiraiya has dragged him into the Hatake Compound.

Sakumo was surprised when Jiraiya has arrived and ask for the Author of that 'book'. He also noticed it, The books given were anonymous aside from Jiraiya's. Kakashi has encountered them, he said that Nisshoku and Gai has their Bonding time. Sakumo consoled his son to don't feel left out, only to receive a Glare. They later arrived at the Kurama Clan, surprised by the lack of guards. Farms, Garden, Fish pond, Playground and still under renovation houses was the one they encountered. Chuunin Ninjas were tending to the Garden, Fish Ponds, Repairing Houses, Harvesting crops and vegetables. Orochimaru scoffed at the sight. He doesn't understand why do they even need to go at the Kurama Clan. A clan that was diminishing and can't be comparable to the other clans, specially the Four Noble Clans.

People were staring at them with curiosity and awe. Even there was still some traces of wariness beneath it, They were Shinobi, It was normal to be suspicious.

They encountered later a Lady- Jiraiya leered at her figure but stopped immediately when they noticed what is she pushing. A wheelchair- and a very very old Grandma older than their Sensei.

" Ah, of what do we owe for you Jiraiya, Orochimaru of the Sannin and the Konoha's White Fang Sakumo for a visit? "

Sakumo smiled. " We would like to know if Nisshoku was here. " They noted that the Lady become defensive instantly. The Grandma has stirred awake. Her eyes flashing dangerously, chakra spiking even it was weak. " Are you Bastards... Going to take Sho-chan..to marry her off.. somewhere? "

Sakumo choked. He was horrified and in disbelief.

Kumoko coughed, embarrassed. " Baa-chan! How many times we told you that Nisshoku is a BOY! "

" She were much more... Beautiful..much more.. "

" Baa-chan, even Nisshoku is Cute he is a guy! "

" When I was.. at my peak. "

" Oh my! No, no! Baa-chan don't! Please! Don't talk about your sex life! "

Kumoko was horrified, she look at them, she doesn't want them to heard the horrible story. It was very very traumatic. After calming her Grandmother Kumoko apologize to them. Sakumo stopped her from bowing to them. He got to know that the Clan Head was playing a Shogi with the Nara Clan Head at the Yamanaka Clan Territory. Poor guy, Sakumo can already imagine Murakumo's frustrated face just by watching his interactions on Shikaku in the Council Meetings. His son's classmate was currently wandering with Kakashi's still-not-Rival-or-Friend, It would be hard to find them around the Konoha.

Sakumo summoned one of his Ninken and later they found themselves in the Konoha Library with people gawking and staring at them. They were already used to the Attention, Orochimaru was displeased when people keep staring at them- specially if they stare at him and quickly averted their gazes.

Sakumo saw his son's friend Nisshoku- who was staring at them. His surprised and disbelief was more prominent than others, It was like he can't believe that they are here.

* * *

Nisshoku closed his opened mouth and calm himself. He can't understand what are they doing here but he won't act like a crazy fans just because they are the White Fang, Jiraiya and .. Orochimaru.

" Gai? "

Nisshoku stared at his Friend, Sakumo with two of the Sannin was walking towards their direction. Nisshoku frowned when he noticed Gai was shaking. He unconsciously look at Orochimaru- staring at them coldly, uninterested and just wanted to get out of this situation , ... He really looks creepy with his pale face, snake like features and his eye make up... and yet Nisshoku found himself fascinated despite knowing what would he do in the Future.

After all Orochimaru is one of his Favorite Villains in the Naruto World despite his creepiness and... Pedophilia?

" VOLDEMORT! "

Nisshoku's musing was destroyed when Gai has pointed his finger at Orochimaru.

He stared at Gai, surprised, disbelief and other confusing emotions. He shouldn't have told Gai one of his favorite stories.

" Pfffhahahahahahaha! "

Nisshoku collapse on the floor laughing hysterically. Laughter from death would be his end someday.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/n: Another chapter update again. Freaking class schedules, I really hate them. Thanks for the Follows and Favs! Hoping that my story is improving somehow... I hope the Characters aren't OOC!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to Kishimoto-sama and the random anime or book references doesn't belong to me.**

**I also would like to thank Saint102 and the other mystery Reviewer. You have given me more inspiration and energy to keep updating the fanfiction even i'm not really sure if my story was bearable. I'm not good at english, please correct me if there is wrong grammar or etc. Advice and Suggestions are Welcome**

* * *

**Chapter 23: As the days pass by**

* * *

Loud laughter echoed in the Konoha Library. They watched as the kid paused, stare at Orochimaru and laugh again.

" My stomach! Help! It Fucking hurts! Pfffhahaha.. "

Orochimaru no matter how usually composed and calm he was on missions has started leaking killing intent. He can't understand the Situation but the Kid was laughing on him. It was unforgivable, the kid deserve some lessons- but one pat from Jiraiya from his shoulder keep him from doing something to the kid.

Nisshoku took a breath to calm himself down and lean on Gai. He would really die early if he doesn't stop laughing.

" Gai..you would really be the Death of me. Geez, I didn't know that I am infecting you with my love of screwing with people. "

Gai was confused as Nisshoku started patting him in the head- just like a Proud Parent to his Child. ( Nisshoku standing and with him sitting ). He was still wary with the Snake man (Orochimaru). Even through he doesn't have red eyes and have a nose and hair. He still looks scary just like VOLDEMORT! Gai had a hard time pronouncing the name properly at first but has gotten used to it since Nisshoku keep naming the characters in those stories with strange names.

That scary character has really leave a deep impression on him and now there's a somewhat look a like in front of him. It's Unyouthful!

" I am sorry for my Rudeness, Orochimaru-sama. "

Nisshoku smiled and bowed. His friend has urged him to apologize so Gai followed. Nisshoku smiled as Orochimaru narrowed his gaze at them, inside his mind he doesn't know if he should freak out, faint or scream.

He must keep calm and relax, as he read on one of the T shirts in his previous life. Even it started raining Zetsus, Rising of the Dead Hokages and Freaking Alien Kaguya descending to take back 'her Chakra'. She was really possessive... and very Greedy. Or did she become insane because of their Clan Duties or was she already born insane?

Nisshoku face the White Fang and Orochimaru doing his 'Oblivious and Innocent' Thousand Mega watt smile technique. Beside him, Gai grimaced.

" To what did I owe Sakumo-sama for your Visit? It was also nice too meet Orochimaru-sama. "

Sakumo and Orochimaru ignored as Jiraiya cried in indignation for being ignored. They paused for a second before acknowledging the greetings. Gai frowned at the sidelines, how was his friend keep inventing those devious techniques?

Jiraiya watched as Sakumo and the Kid started to delve in a conversation. The Kid was strange and he can feel a sense of familiarity. The Kid was polite different from his Rude presentation earlier and Apologize to Orochimaru. He was well spoken and eerily reminded him of someone. Was it Kakashi?... It doesn't despite Kakashi being a Prodigy and they were the same age. The Former was far too stoic and unsocial and they were the opposite.

Jiraiya unconsciously look at Orochimaru- who curiously looking at the Kid with very intense stare.

" Perhaps do you know who was the Author of the Book? "

Ah, right. They are here for the book. Just ask the Kid and talk to the Author of the book.

" I do. "

Nisshoku knows where is this going. Being stared by Orochimaru was getting tiring, it took a lot of drain in his Mentality. Now, Jiraiya was also curiously looking at him.

" Can you please tell me, Nisshoku? "

" I'm sorry Sakumo-sama, I can't tell you. "

Even they were a Ninja and sometimes he always thought that he doesn't want to become a Shinobi- If he tell Sakumo that ' I have written that book ' he would mostly receive a dubious stares or a Freaking out Sakumo. Since even the Ninjas were quirky and weird, To have someone like him to become perverted at a young age, Nisshoku doesn't want that kind of reputation. His eyes flickered to Jiraiya, meh... He doesn't want to be dubbed as the Second Coming of Jiraiya.

Sakumo sighed, he doesn't want to force his son's friend and he doesn't really care if Jiraiya can find the Author of the book or not. Jiraiya can only reluctantly stare at the kid. One way or another he would find the Author of the book.

They could only leave, not wanting more attention (through it was the opposite In Jiraiya's case) and causing disruption on the Konoha Library. But before that Jiraiya Curiosity got him.

" Did I have seen you before Gaki? "

Nisshoku only smiled before muttering 'yes.' He watched the Three Adult leave. 'Finally they were gone' before taking a seat beside Gai and face slumping to the table.

" Nisshokun are you tired? "

" Heck, Yes... "

How come his normal day turn out like this? He was really surprised, the events were unexpected. Jiraiya and Sakumo knows each other? How? Thankfully he didn't freak out in front of Orochimaru. Mental Visualization really helped a lot.

Imagining Orochimaru and Kabuto in a summer vacation on a beach. Orochimaru dress in Hawaiian Shirt and Kabuto in a Swimsuit- Orochimaru chasing Kabuto like a flirting couple.

Gai shuddered as Nisshoku's lip lift up turning into a smirk. He doesn't want to know what is going on his mind right now when he is in this kind of mode.

* * *

Now he does know why the Kid seems familiar, Jiraiya bid Sakumo a farewell. The Latter was going back to the Hatake Compound. Jiraiya recalled that he met the Kid before, one time when the kid got lost in the hot springs. Another even it was brief was at the front of the Academy and now.

It was eerie how the cute lost and innocent kid attitude change. He wasn't really familiar with the kid so he wasn't certain but there was one thing that he was sure, the kid was strange.

" Oi! Oro, where are you going? "

Jiraiya watched Orochimaru who turned into an opposite direction.

" Back to the Lab. "

" Don't you want to eat at the Ichiraku Ramen? I promise that the Ramen there is delicious. "

Orochimaru look at Jiraiya, golden eyes flickering. Muttering " I don't care if it is delicious " before proceeding to walk in the opposite direction.

* * *

Somewhere in the Konoha...

It was a place that could be described as Old yet the place looks clean. A place where the Sunlight doesn't usually reach, the floor and the ground colors are far too monotone and dull. Even with people occasionally walking here and there it can't be described as Lively. It was a place littered with heavy security and it wasn't usually found by People, even if you are an expert Shinobi.

Of course what would expect of a certain secret branch of a not so secret Anbu. One of the Shinobi was walking in a certain direction. You can't tell if the person was a male or a female with the mask covering the person's face. The person was wearing a robe but occasionally there would be a glimpse of Ninja Outfit underneath, A Ninja Outfit of Iwa Shinobi.

Other people with blank mask could be seen as the person gets nearer and nearer towards the direction. The door opened and the person caught sight of its master.

" Danzo-sama, I have fulfilled the mission. "

Bowed and knees on the floor the Person greeted its master.

* * *

The Visiting Sessions hasn't stopped just on Nisshoku and Kakashi's house. After Some weeks Obito has gotten a surprise visit from his classmates. He has given the smiling Rin with a look of a kicked puppy.

" Why, Rin-chan! "

" I Didn't expect that you would be upset Obito. "

Obito ignore Rin a few minutes after welcoming them on their humble and small house. His Grandma were happy and scolded Obito for ignoring Rin. He wasn't really upset at Rin, It was just that they didn't inform him. (Nisshoku and Kakashi wasn't informed when they took turns on visiting) How did they know that his house was located at the outskirts of the Uchiha Clan? Rin knows how the Other Children of the Uchiha Clan treated him so why did she still tell them the location of his house?

Rin didn't expect Obito to have that kind of Reaction. If his Grandma doesn't stop chastising him for his behavior maybe she would nearly brought to tears. Obito apologize to Rin later about his behavior. On the Sidelines some are clueless about the Issue. Nisshoku was smiling as he watched Rin and Obito smiling at each other as the two friends solve their argument.

Maybe there is hope. After all Nisshoku knows that There is no visiting sessions in the Canon. Some events can be changed and original things that doesn't exist can appear with his appearance.

Everyone look at surprise when Nisshoku's eyes started to become 'misty'. Aoba happily informed him that he doesn't really expect Nisshoku to be a crybaby.

" Shut your Trap Yamashiro! "

After visiting Obito's house, It was Rin's turn next. Her mother has happily greeted them and Rin was surprised yet happy. She didn't expect that it would be her turn. Her classmates are assaulted by delicious and warm meals and dishes after that. They refused to acknowledge that they didn't stare weirdly with Nisshoku if he and Rin's mother exchange some knowledge about cooking and recipes. Aoba also refused to admit that he didn't find Nisshoku adorable when he started wearing apron and his absolutely delicious cooking skills.

Ebisu nearly fainted when he opened the door and greeted by the smiling faces of his classmates. (except Kakashi ) For him their smile look downright evil that time. He expected him to be forgotten or be the last one that would be visited. Genma and Raido muttered " idiot. " to him when he admitted it to them. Nisshoku give him a Cheshire grin with a black eyes (they know that it was fake again) that was gleaming wickedly too much for his own sanity.

" Sorry but don't expect that I would follow the norm Hiruko-kun. Please expect more unpredictability more from the Future. "

Getting a strange nickname after Obito was unexpected. Through they wondered why it was Hiruko? His parents were surprised but gladly welcomed his classmates. If they would just stop keep looking at Asuma, Kakashi or unexpectedly Nisshoku. Before his classmates has returned to their homes Ebisu was surprised when Nisshoku has given him some books with strange art style cover.

" Code Geass? "

" It would be a Good Entertainment for you Hiruko-kun! "

" Can you please stop calling me Hiruko-kun? It is downright weird! "

On the day of June 11th Kurenai was in a big surprise. She expected that it would be her turn next. These past few days she keep waiting for them but instead she got an information from Rin that they would be visiting Gai next. She was not pleased but she wouldn't show it on her face. Kurenai returned home with a gloomy attitude only to be greeted by loud sounds and flower petals falling to the ground.

"" Surprise! Happy Birthday Yuhi-chan! ""

Her Father and Classmates happily welcomed her. Food, Greetings and Gifts... There are expected unexpected things on the way.

" Fucking Hell Asuma! What did you mean by ' I'm sorry Nisshoku but I forgot ' huh? There's no way you Fucking forgot! "

" I really forgot. "

She hate to admit it but it hurts when she heard it from her best friend.

" Umm.. Nisshoku? "

" Yes, Obi-wan? "

" I have also forgotten my gift to Kurenai. "

" There, there. "

" Umm..why are you patting me Nisshoku? "

" As expected of you Obito, you always exceed my expectations. "

" Thanks? "

On the background, Rin face palmed and Kakashi muttering "Idiot."

" I am not complimenting you Obito. Even if you are different from the usual Uchihas sometimes you are still a Bastard Obito. "

" What did you say?! "

It took a few minutes for Rin to calm Obito down since Kakashi was also unknowingly enraging Obito with his words. Overall Nisshoku wanted to punch someone, his plan was ruined.

Aoba, Genma and Raido has also forgotten to bring their gifts. The Second and Third, Nisshoku can still forgive them since they look so sorry and sincere when they apologize to Kurenai. The Former, Nisshoku wants to Kill him with his attitude.

" We were not really close and it isn't even one year since I met you Yuhi-san. "

" Fuck you Yamashiro! Take back your word! " Nisshoku yelled at him.

Asuma was also angry but He look at Kurenai's smiling face and immediately back away.

" I see, then please remember your words Aoba-kun. "

Aoba didn't know why but he has a Foreboding feeling that a bad thing would happen to him in the near future.

She received a pot from Ebisu with flower designs. A whip from Gai, she wasn't certain what would she do with it. Looking at Nisshoku's dumbfounded look at Gai he doesn't know of the Situation. It was funny but a bit disturbing when they noticed that Nisshoku started blushing later. Kurenai was happy when she received a friendship bracelet from Rin and a Kunai from Kakashi.

" So Nisshoku where is you're Gift? "

" I don't have it right now. "

" what?! "

He sheepishly smiled much to the outrage of the others. Specially the ones who was chastised that they didn't bring gifts.

" Wait a minute, I would prepare it now. "

" What did you mean by– "

Aoba doesn't finish his words when he noticed their surroundings keep getting colder and the weird Chakra permeating.

" Genjutsu: Flower Fairytale "

Aoba found himself on a hill full of flowers along with his other classmates. Kurenai's Father tried to release himself but it was ineffective.

" Amazing, Kurama-san at a young age I didn't expect for you to have formidable Genjutsu Skills. "

" Shinko-san I wouldn't call myself formidable since I was still a beginner at Genjutsu. "

" No need to be humble Kurama-san with your knowledge and expertise adding the blood trait of the Kurama Clan I know that you would be one of the Greatest Genjutsu User of Konoha someday in the Future. "

Aoba scoffed when Nisshoku started blushing at the praise. Asuma was secretly jealous that Nisshoku is starting to get closer to Kurenai's Father.

" What so special about this? It's just a harmless illusion. "

Rin and Kurenai frowned at Aoba's words.

" It's true that it was just a Harmless Illusion Yamashiro-san. "

Nisshoku started walking and they noticed that some flowers doesn't exist in the Konoha or any books that they have read.

He plucked a rainbow petaled flower and they watched as he throw it in the air and become a little small and petite girl with wings ... What?!

" I didn't make this Illusion to harm people. I make this Illusion to fulfill one of my dreams. I wanted my dreams someday... to become Reality. I am hoping that I would manage to make it. "

Aoba scoffed and turned away.

" It may just be a harmless Genjutsu but it was amazing that you managed to make your own technique. "

" Thanks, Asuma. Still, this technique is still incomplete. "

The Genjutsu disappeared and Kurenai sighed in disappointment that it was gone.

When Kurenai's Birthday was finished. If no one did notice Nisshoku's step faltering and pale face Kakashi didn't mention it to anyone.

When it was Genma and Raido's turn, It wasn't as extravagant as Kurenai's but nobody dared to forgot their gifts to the Birthday Celebrants. In Obito's case he would be reminded by Rin Everyday, Kakashi scoffing at his Idiotism and irritating him and Nisshoku's smiling yet creepy face visiting him in their house.

His Grandma had also started teasing him just like when she does whenever Rin visited. Nisshoku started muttering about " Senile Grandmas and their habit to mistake him as a Girl ".

Genma has wore a few of a rare smile that make them stunned. Nisshoku stared at him and said that he shouldn't dare to pull off that smile on the Future. He receive many senbon that day, a similar outfit just like the one he is wearing everyday and a book titled [ Samurai X ]. Lately Ebisu seems friendlier towards Nisshoku, he doesn't get why would they be smirking toward each other and cover one of their eyes with their hands.

In Raido's case he received an apple cake on his birthday personally cooked by his classmates with Nisshoku as the main contributor and of course the Gifts.

Before September they have taken a break on some things. Everyone was very busy, Their Sensei Ryouma has also given them a heavy workload of homeworks along with the other Teachers. Obito was nearly in tears when their Math Teacher has dumped a lot of assignments on them. He wanted to punch Nisshoku's face for his easygoing attitude with his careless smile and humming.

September 1, Everyone has visited Aoba on his house.

" What's wrong, you didn't look Happy at all. "

" Shut up, Uchiha. "

Unlike the Previous visits on their classmates, Aoba was different. He wasn't happy when they arrived and they noticed the lack and absence of his Parents. Aoba was glaring at them and they wondered why. Obito shouted at Aoba for being ungrateful.

September 2 the class looks more subdued than usual different from the Usual loud and Boisterous energy around. Ryouma asked but they didn't tell him anything. Aoba left the class after it ended. Rin and Kurenai wondered why Aoba was angry at them none of them answered and they only received a cryptic smile from Nisshoku.

September 3, In their house Aoba was sulking without his red framed sunglasses to cover his eyes. He was sitting on his bed with his hands on his knees. Aoba was crying silently. They doesn't know, It was unfair. How come his other classmates only experience them? His parents was also away from a mission. Aoba wiped his tears away and decided to go to the kitchen and prepare to eat only to be greeted by a person.

" Good Morning, Yamashiro. "

" What are you doing here Kurama?! "

Aoba quickly covered his eyes and wear his sunglasses with his back facing Nisshoku. He doesn't ask how did Kurama gotten inside their house. Aoba doesn't care. He just wanted to be alone.

" Get out of the House Kurama! "

" Nope. "

He was really irritating, Aoba really hate him.

" Are you crying Yamashiro? "

" Shut up! "

Aoba unconsciously step back when Nisshoku started walking towards him.

" What do you want Kurama? "

" Here. "

Aoba was surprised when Nisshoku shoved a gift box on him.

" Happy Birthday Yamashiro-san. "

" You know.. "

" Yeah. "

Aoba has his fist clenched and stare at Nisshoku intensely.

" You didn't tell them. "

" Yes. "

" I hate you. "

" I also feel the same for you. "

Nisshoku smiled then smoke suddenly covered the room. Aoba coughed, when the smoke dissipated he found that he was only person on the room remaining. He look at the Gift and place it on the table.

Unconsciously his lips curled up a little.

* * *

The Future Jonins Birthdays, Rin, Obito and Nisshoku included - It was all Canon except from Nisshoku of course since he was an OC and doesn't exist in the Canon.

Maito Gai = January 1

Uchiha Obito = February 10

Ebisu = March 8

Kurama Nisshoku = March 25

Yuhi Kurenai = June 11

Shiranui Genma = July 17

Namiashi Raido = August 28

Yamashiro Aoba = September 3

Hatake Kakashi = September 15

Sarutobi Asuma = October 18

Nohara Rin = November 15


	24. Chapter 24

**a/n: It took me a weeks to update again. (-_-) i think it would take for me a while to post new chapters since i will be reviewing for the exams.**

**thanks for the follows and favs! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. it belongs to Kishimoto-sama**

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Inevitable**

* * *

" ... I'm...Sorry..."

With every step forward, his steps falters. Every step, he feels his shoulders become much more heavier than before.

" ..I...Failed.."

He smiled bitterly, looking at the sky- with ominous dark clouds and raindrops slowly falling around the Konoha.

" My Mission.."

He doesn't deserve for the nature to sympathize with him.

" My Duty.. "

It's his fault that he was careless.

" ...My.. Suppose..to be.. Responsibility... "

He doesn't need forgiveness but he would apologize again and again. Tears started to fall forward along with the raindrops.

" ..I ... don't .. deserve...your forgiveness... everyone.. "

You wouldn't know that he is crying if you Don't look closer at him.

" ... Kakashi..."

His eyes widened in surprise when that person appeared in front of him.

"...What..do you mean by that? "

* * *

_**(5 months Earlier)**_

" As you can see, I know what would happen in the Future! Unfathomable knowledge that no ordinary and mere mortals knows was just like as ordinary as thinking. For I am the Great, Mysterious and Omniscient Reader and Watcher of this World, Kurama Nisshoku! "

With Hands covering his right eye and posing to look cool with an evil smirk, Nisshoku was pleased with his introduction. Kurenai sighed, some classmates was also doing the same. It was yet a normal day filled with Nisshoku's Eccentricities.

A normal day... Since meeting her friends her normal and peaceful life has ended. She knows that her peaceful life would end eventually since she would become a Ninja. Kurenai has always admire and love her Father, she wants to become a Ninja like him.

She felt bitter when she would always watch her Father leave their home. She wanted to follow her Father someday and accompany him. She wanted her Father to be proud and to be like him. That's why she wants to become a Ninja.

Being a Ninja wasn't easy and peaceful.. Her Father always told her many times. Still she wanted to follow her Father's footsteps.

Kurenai just didn't expect the moment that she stepped to the Academy it would come too early in the form of her friends.

Asuma, he was her best friend. Her very first friend. He was kind, caring and friendly. She like him, even when she eventually learned that he was the Hokage's son, It doesn't make her treatment for him different. Asuma was very understanding and he knows her the best out of all of her friends. Asuma somehow reminds her somehow of her Father. He was like a home.

Rin was as close to her like Asuma. There were things that only a girl like her can understand. Rin was like a Sister to her. Rin was kind, caring and affectionate. To her she was the gentle wind.

Obito, He was cheerful, loud and kind. He was like a Sun.. An always late sun who was Naive and Foolish sometimes.

Kakashi, she can't say if they are really friends or not. He wasn't very social and rarely speaks on most of her friends. Still she admire him because of his Talent and Skills as a Ninja. Kakashi was always reminding her of a Thunder, It was fascinating yet frightening at the same time.

Her other friends were okay, decent and normal, Other than Obito, there are other two that stood out the most.

Gai was very cheerful and a training obsessed person. He has an overbearing presence, He was more loud than Obito. Also he doesn't have a Fashion sense. He reminded of her of out of this world friendly neighbor.

Nisshoku on the other hand...She doesn't get him. Out of all her friends he was the most eccentric. She can't understand him. He was strange and very unique. Out of all of her friends he was the most expressive. Even Gai's liveliness was incomparable towards his unique charm. They can't help but always look at him. He was a bright light that always shone on them.

Her friends were unique in their own ways, even they were the opposite of Normal and Peaceful she was Happy to meet them.

" This is an absolute nonsense. "

Aoba informed Nisshoku. Kurenai sighed, Aoba has been always have a hostile reaction to Nisshoku. It probably has to do with the Hell Viewing Incident. He was very keen on opposing and showing hostile attitude to Nisshoku in every way, even it was a simple conversation. But today looks different, there was less force to his voice than usual.

" No it isn't! "

" It is. "

" It isn't. "

" It is."

" It is."

" It isn'– Kurama! "

Nisshoku beamed his eyes sparkling with his right hand on a victory pose. Aoba glared muttering 'cheater' but he doesn't still attack Nisshoku until now. Their dynamic towards each other were very unique. Kurenai smiled at them, something has really happened but if they wanted to keep it a secret it would be fine.

Nisshoku stared at Obito who was looking clueless.

" Hey! Obi-wan why didn't you throw the confetti? "

" Was I supposed to throw them after? "

" Heck Yes! "

" Sorry.. "

Obito look at the basket in his hands and the Fan that Gai was holding right now.

" Do you still need them? "

" If I Redo my introduction it won't look cool now.. "

Later after staring at Nisshoku looking mournful and Obito apologizing they grown bored. Kakashi decided to go first and inform that he would be going to the training grounds and Gai decided to follow him even the former was opposed to the Idea.

" Kakashi let's have a spar! "

" Don't bother. "

" If I haven't spar with you today, I would promise to myself that I would run around the Konoha tomorrow 20 times! "

Kakashi became irritated after that and instantly took off to training grounds with Gai running after him. The group of friends has bored faces, It was just after Kakashi and Gai leave that their bored faces quickly become serious.

Rin immediately stared at them. The Group has arrange themselves, Rin standing in front of them while they are sitting and looking at her.

" So do you have any suggestions? "

Obito raised his hand.

" Yes, Obito? "

" ... Rin-chan, why are we having a group gathering? Is there something important that I don't know? The atmosphere is weird... You all look serious! "

Rin sighed while Nisshoku deadpanned. " Yes there is. "

Sometimes Rin had an urge to punch Obito. Nisshoku is quietly laughing to himself. Obito was so clueless and naive in some ways, in the future he would be very different. It was Hilarious watching Rin sighing over Obito's cluelessness but also creepy thinking about Tobi.

" We are here so we can talk about Kakashi. "

" Are you serious? "

" Yes. "

" ...Can I leave? "

Obito gulped, his classmates stare at him turned intense. It was like that they want to rip him to pieces.

" No, Obito. "

After informing Obito the situation, Rin coughed meaning that their discussion would be continued.

" Suggestions anyone? "

" Would be okay if we just give him gifts? "

" Just giving gifts wouldn't be sufficient Genma! "

Raido raised his hand.

" Yes, Raido-san? "

" Would it be okay if we just did what have we done on Kurenai's Birthday? "

Rin give a thoughtful look, Nisshoku was smiling. He doesn't understand how it come to this, but he was happy. Their bond was strong and they have grown very close these past months. They have treated each other as Friends. Their relationship from the Canon was different, Now they have stronger and closer bonds.

Somehow they also look different from their future counterparts. Aoba was more easy to provoke, It was really different from what was he used to know. Nisshoku doesn't know much about Rin from the Canon aside from her dying from Kakashi's Chidori, A member of Former Team 7 or Future? And she and Obito were best friends. She was very kind and caring but he wasn't certain if Rin showed Leader like qualities in the Canon.

In these little unofficial group of them, unconsciously she acts as the leader and the planner of the group. She always brings everyone closer. No one seems oppose to her being the leader and disagreeing with her plans. Asuma and Kurenai seems act as her adviser. With Asuma being the mind and Kurenai being the Heart.

" Everyone let's surprise Kakashi on his birthday! "

"" Yes! ""

He doesn't heard the rest of the plan with his mind wandering on his own thoughts.

* * *

The next day the group found themselves being stared by Kakashi with an impassive and bored look on his face.

" I know what you are planning. "

" What do you mean Kakashi? "

Rin was smiling, but it was stiff showing her nervousness.

" My birthday. "

Nisshoku doesn't know how Kakashi discovered their plan.

" Hehe, Kakashi I didn't know that you are concerned about your birthday. "

" Shut up, Nisshoku. "

Asuma sighed and look at them.

" It would be easy for Kakashi to guess the plan. "

" Then why didn't you tell us? "

Asuma shrugged, Kakashi scoffed. It would be easy to guess it since it was becoming a pattern.

" I don't need your surprises on my birthday. "

He told them before leaving, he doesn't look at their hurt faces or the contemplating look on Nisshoku's face.

The next days were awkward, They wanted to talk to Kakashi but they weren't certain if Kakashi would let them. Why did Kakashi act like a stuck up ass? Nisshoku need to do some investigation.

On September 13, Kakashi was surprised that after the classes ended they were waiting for him.

" Bakashi, why didn't you tell us?! You're an idiot! "

Kakashi was insulted that the Idiot Obito were calling him an Idiot.

" We learned that you and Sakumo-san would be having a Bonding time on your birthday. " Asuma casually told him, Rin was giving him an understanding look on her face. Kakashi didn't like it. " So instead of having a Surprise Party on the day of your Birthday we decided to have a Birthday picnic today! "

Later they were having a Picnic on the top of the Hokage Monument. Kakashi was eating quietly while they were chatting and eating at the same time.

" What is it Kakashi-san? "

" How did you discovered? "

Aoba shrugged and pointed at Nisshoku's direction.

" I see. "

" So if you are gonna blame someone, blame him. "

Nisshoku ignored Aoba and Kakashi's stare. He act oblivious and clueless to their topic like a foolish lamb.

" Gai, you should taste this curry! It's delicious! "

" Thanks Nisshokun! "

Rin smiled wryly at Nisshoku's attitude. It was obvious that he was avoiding Kakashi's stare. Kakashi's stare was uncomfortable even he was still a Brat. Nisshoku hopes that he would not bore a grudge on his poor and Pitiful self.

Later they have started giving gifts to Kakashi. First was Obito giving Kakashi a Googles.

" Be thankful that I have given you a gift Bakashi! "

" It was horrible. "

" What did you say?! "

Genma and Raido quickly lock their arms to Obito. Avoiding Obito from attacking Kakashi. Kurenai has given Kakashi a Sunflower Seeds while Asuma's gift was a Shinobi Rulebook. The others has also started giving their gifts after that. Kakashi has given Gai a blank look after receiving his gift.

" Oi! Kakashi don't forget my Gift! "

Nisshoku slammed something to his hands. Kakashi didn't even winced even his hand hurts from the force.

" Another book. "

" It isn't a book! Just open it so you can see! "

The others gathered and look curiously as Kakashi opened the book. A gasp of exclamation was heard after soon followed. It wasn't a book but a Photo Album. There are already some pictures inside them.

" Nisshoku! "

Obito glared at Nisshoku. There was a Photo of Obito looking Pitiful after Kakashi has defeated him. Another was Obito in front of the Mirror trying to look cool and handsome. They immediately laughed after seeing them. The next photos were decent pictures of Rin, Kurenai and Asuma. There were also Photos of them while they are having their breakfast from time to time.

Overall it was a successful birthday picnic day. They were happy even Kakashi. When the group eventually parted Gai was accompanying Nisshoku to the Kurama Clan. His friend look so happy and pleased with himself.

" It was a very very Happy day right Gai? "

" Yeah! It was very Youthful Nisshokun. "

Nisshoku stopped when they were near the Kurama Clan and face him with a genuine smile that he rarely shows these past months. He doesn't ask what was bothering his friend since Nisshoku rarely shares his problems. Even he was his friend Nisshoku doesn't tell him. Gai feels hurt Everytime it happens. sometimes he would feel useless and angry at Nisshoku because he doesn't trust him. Nisshoku would just give him a sad and melancholic look. Is he not reliable?

" I think I can be at ease now Gai. "

Instead of asking him, Gai listened quietly. He would just wait until Nisshoku told him. His friend face looks better now.

" It wouldn't happen. "

" Do you want me to carry you Nisshokun? "

Nisshoku agreed, it was just like this this times that Gai felt reliable.

" Okay, Thanks Gai. "

" Don't worry about it! Even if you gain weight I can still carry you everyday around the Konoha! "

" Gai! "

It was just only these times that Gai felt at peace.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/n: Thanks for the Follows and Favs!**

**(=_=) Arghh.. Prelims are coming! My head freaking hurts just thinking about the Exam.**

**disclaimer: Naruto belongs to kishimoto-sama**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Inevitable (2)**

* * *

_**(4 months earlier...)**_

Nisshoku was having a 'family time' with his Uncle and Father. He feels uncomfortable every time it happens.

He feels more comfortable around the kids since they were kids. Even they would notice that something was wrong, they can't still grasp the situation. It was different when it comes to his Uncle and Father. They were adults, calculative and more perceptive. What's more they were his relatives. They know that he was different from his previous self. They know that something was wrong but they didn't ask anything directly from him. He was grateful but still he would notice their uneasiness.

He deliberately started acting eccentric, started taking many hobbies, started to stand out weirdly. He feels uneasy since he regained the memories of his past life. He wondered why did it even happen. He wanted to be angry and blame someone. He didn't want to be born on this world, why did he even regained his memories in the first place? Those were always the thought that entered his mind everytime he feels insecure or in his depress mode.

" How was your day Sho-kun? "

" ..it was fine, Uncle. "

" I see. "

His Uncle smiled calmly, just like always. Murakumo was always calm and smiling... There was just sometimes that his smile look so Sadistic. His Uncle deserve and rightfully place as the Clan Head. He loves the clan and responsible, unlike someone who he just wanted to punch in the face right now.

" Ahhh, Nisshoku your so cute as always! Tou-chan wants to cuddle you everyday. "

With that the arms around him tightened more, He desperately wanted to get out and cut off the arms!

" Old man let me go! "

" My adorable son, your rebellious phase is too early! I can't accept it! "

And now he started rubbing off his face with his, it is unacceptable.

" Naa, Aniki you are suffocating Sho-kun. "

His Father look at him for a second before obeying his Uncle. The Arms around him loosened even it was like that he was still sitting on his father's lap. It was uncomfortable and embarrassing. He was Teenager when he died, this was a shameful experience for him.

" So Sho-kun, did you feel uncomfortable these past days? "

" No. "

Another reason why he doesn't like having a Family Time with his Uncle and Father was this.

" Should we remove your Seals? "

" ...I think I don't want to remove the Seals Uncle. "

His Uncle and Father frowned. Everytime that they would have a Family Time, they would check his condition. Nisshoku hated it. He dislike feeling weak and looking Pathetic. It reminds him of his past life... Those horrible People that call themselves Human, dress in white wearing an air of professionalism. He hated them! Arghh, those scary injections! They would reduce him to a Pathetic Crybaby everytime it happens. Just thinking about it give him chills and it was a thing that he doesn't want to dream.

Everytime his Uncle and Father ask, they would remind him of Doctors. Check ups, and now in this life he was regularly visited by the Medic Nins Every Month because of his Body Condition. What did he do to deserve them?!

" Come on, Sho-chan if you remove your Seals willingly I would give you a lot of hugs."

" I don't need them, Old man."

No thanks, he can hug himself and suffocate. Even whatever temptation he would offer Nisshoku would still refuse them! Who does he think is he? Even if there was a Harem of Anime Girls in front of him like Erza, Juvia, Mirajane, Rias, Mikasa, Albedo, Mare, Emilia, Rem, Robin, Nami, Tanya, Raphtalia and Kaguya. (not that freaking Alien Hag) He wouldn't still agree for a check up and an injection!

" How about a Dango? "

" No. "

" Ramen. "

" Do you think I am Naruto? "

" ...What? "

" Nothing."

" A new camera? "

" Mine was still working. "

" New clothes? "

" Don't need them. "

His Father was looking at him with a serious expression and reveal his trump card.

" I think you would agree to this...More Allowance! "

Nisshoku stare at his Father intensely, It was obvious that he was tempted but..

" ...I am self sufficient. "

He muttered as he stand up and distance himself from his Father. He nearly fallen for the temptation, Nisshoku smiled as his Father look at him dejected. But then he paled when his Father took one of his paintings.

" Your Dream Cat. "

Just three words and he was defeated.

Murakumo watched as his niece pouted and his Brother looking at him with a smug look on his face. They were really a Father and Son, They were childish and foolish.

Nisshoku's robes were removed until he was only reduced on wearing his shirt and short pants. The Tags on his arm and the cuffs were removed after. He doesn't feel comfortable every time it was remove. Nisshoku would feel so cold and sensitive to the other's chakra.

" I'm sorry if you are uncomfortable, Nisshoku. "

" It's okay Uncle."

" We just need to make sure that you will release your Chakra every month or else... "

His Uncle grimaced, Suddenly losing control of his chakra and seals breaking out of nowhere is not a good idea. Not only that possibility, there was also a probability of him dying according to the Medic Nins. Fuck his life, not just it was ridiculous with this Shitty Reincarnation but he can also die instantly out of nowhere.

His Uncle and Father was by his side when his Chakra were unsealed. His Father was giving him encouraging words while his Uncle was quiet but he was giving him a supporting gaze. After one hour his Chakra started stabilizing and it was just then that he wear the cuffs and put the tags on his arm again.

" You did well, Nisshoku. "

He doesn't reply instead nodding. Nisshoku was too tired, another thing why he hates this Family time. The last part of their Family Time was him being unconscious.

And with that the Family time ended again with him being welcomed by Familiar Darkness.

* * *

" Strange isn't it? "

" But he's always strange. "

" I know that, but the fact that he's sleeping in the class is strange! "

That was the scene, that they have seen when they arrived. Some of their Classmates were talking and looking at his seat. They have instantly seen him when they stepped towards the door. His seat was on the elevated side and near the window. He was being eye-catching with him sleeping. With arms folded each other on the table and his head on top of them, Nisshoku was sleeping peacefully. There would be times once a Month when he would become like this. There wasn't a definite day, It was infrequent and random but it would always happen once a month.

After looking at their peacefully sleeping friend, they have took their seats. Rin frowned when she doesn't see Gai which she immediately guess that he was probably training outside the academy again. She hoped he wouldn't be late because of that like Obito. He was really hopeless, She have done all things she can do to help him to don't be late but it's useless. For whatever precautions she would take it wasn't useful, as if the world has been determined to make Obito late in everyway.

She glance at Nisshoku's direction, when she complained it to her friends Nisshoku has been the only one that has a serious attitude on that complaint. He said that it wasn't Obito's fate to be late everyday at School. It won't be always like that. As long as the certain person makes an effort or really determined, he or she can change his predestined fate. As long as there's a will there's a way. That was one of the times where Nisshoku look really serious. It took them off for a bit before adding in her mind that it was just another one of Nisshoku's eccentricities being added to her mental list.

" Oi! Aoba, Kakashi! What are you doing?! "

She was startled by a horrified sound from Ebisu.

" I am getting my revenge. "

Aoba looks so enthusiastic with a smile on his face. Rin never thought Aoba as a creep until now.

" He piss me off. "

Kakashi said nonchalantly, he was always indifferent. Still what did Nisshoku did to you for you to exalt a revenge on him? Rin pondered for a while before sighing for Nisshoku's misfortune. He have done so many things to piss them off. Even her wasn't exempted in Nisshoku's mischievous streaks.

" I think I will gladly join on your endeavors. "

Asuma took out a pen from his Storage Scroll.

" Asuma! "

Kurenai was chiding Asuma but Rin was looking at Kurenai with disbelief. Even She was chiding her friend, She was preparing a flower crown for Nisshoku.

Genma and Raido was looking at them, Obviously tempted in exalting revenge. They are so Childish! This would surely end in Disaster!

Ebisu was trying to stop them, she can only sympathize with him. They wouldn't listen even if she tried to stop them. It was one of the rare opportunities after all. Out all of her friends Ebisu was one of the most normal and sane in Ninja Standards.

Rin smiled and walk to Nisshoku's seat. It was very endearing to see Ebisu act like a frantic mother hen.

" Everyone, you should listen to Ebisu! "

" Then Nohara can you please look more convincing! "

" Huh? Ebisu what are you talking about? "

" Please stop making those Grabby Hands! "

" Aren't you tempted? "

Everyone was looking at him smiling, The pressure was strong but still, Ebisu wouldn't fall for their temptation!

" I'm curious about Nisshoku's face... Even until now we haven't seen it. "

Kakashi can agreed in Rin's sentiment. One of the reasons why Kakashi was exalting the revenge. Nisshoku wasn't allowed to cover his face, call him hypocrite but Nisshoku doesn't have something wrong with his senses to cover them. It has never to do with Nisshoku being good at disguises than he was.

Me too! "

Making a Grabby motions and showing her sparkly eyes Kurenai joined.

" I want to see what was under Nisshoku's face. "

There was some times when they would notice that Nisshoku's skin appears to be tan compared to his fair or pale skin than before. They were confused and wondering what is he doing to get that done. Why is he even hiding his face in the first place? It isn't like that he have some sensitive Senses like Kakashi.

The others started to join after that, their classmates back away from them. Poor Nisshoku if they have time they can only go to the temple and pray for his luck. On second thought, he deserve it. They watched as his friend started plotting and smiling at the oblivious sleeping boy.

* * *

Murakumo was worried. Other than their Clan it was him that he was worried about. Since birth it was like his existence has become the definition of worry. His nephew has always been special in his own way. Through he was like a Fragile Treasure that always need to be keep in a safe place Nisshoku was stubborn and determined.

Nisshoku was only five years old but he's already known some Genjutsus. Even it was mostly D ranks and E ranks it wasn't still a five year old supposed to learn around. Where did he get his knowledge from? Murakumo can only conclude that his nephew get it from the Konoha Library. He knows Nisshoku's mischievous streaks so it wasn't hard to visualize his Nephew sneaking around the Konoha Library to read things that he shouldn't allowed to read. Nisshoku's developing talent in Genjutsu makes him frightened yet excited at the same time.

Even Nisshoku's Chakra Condition makes his body endurance on the low side and make him weak, It was still a blessing in some ways.

" You've been in Deep thought, perhaps a Shogi will help you to ease your mind? "

Murakumo ignored Shikaku's curiosity and look at the seat beside the Civilian Representative. He frowned when he found it empty. Usually the owner of the seat was always arrive earlier than them.

" Sakumo-sama, isn't here? "

" It is unusual. "

Inoichi agreed with Murakumo's uneasiness. He also feel uncomfortable with Sakumo-sama not being there beside the Civilian Representative listening to their conversations and sometimes joining them. Later the Clan Head started appearing one after another. Lastly the Advisors has arrived and the Sandaime Hokage but Sakumo-sama's seat remained unoccupied.

Murakumo didn't delve into his worries longer as The Sandaime Hokage has discussed about the rumors about the of findings of Iwa Shinobi near the Borders of Fire Country. Danzo interpreting the rumors as Iwa Ninjas declaring war on Konoha. It was still rumors, everyone was still waiting for confirmation before they all agreed to take action on this matter. There were also topics of increasing the scouting missions, increasing their defense, procuring goods and the declining amount of food stock on Konoha.

As he listened, Murakumo couldn't help but sigh. It has been bad news lately. It just makes it look like as if the war is brewing on the corner. He wonders what would be the catalyst of the war if it happened? He shouldn't think about such thoughts. In the end the Council Meeting has ended, The Sandaime Hokage has dismiss everyone. Sakumo's seat was still empty and cold.

Suddenly when he walk out of the Meeting Room, he was reminded of what happened a few months ago.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/n: another chapter update! **

**Thanks for the Follows and Favs!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to Kishimoto-sama**

* * *

**Chapter 26: The Inevitable (3)**

* * *

You thought that everything was now alright. Those things that worries you didn't come. You feel relieved, your shoulders feel so light and you can sigh in relief.

You have evaded them, that was what you thought.

Then...

It was unexpected, you feel worry free but it will surprise you one day.

Your sense of peace and security is now gone.

It shaken your belief.

Your sense of hope.

Unexpected things will always arrive.

Since it was always been inevitable.

An inescapable truth that you cannot change.

It was fated.

A destiny.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_It happened one day, his Nephew was carried back home by his friend and the two Chuunins secretly guarding and looking out at him in the Academy._

_His nephew has a panic attack. After a few days his Nephew has calmed down but sometimes he would still look pale and there was traces of anxiety lurking on his face. He was worried, His nephew has been restless and can't sleep properly._

_It was just after his classmates has visited him that his condition has improve and his mood has gotten better._

_But then Nisshoku has gotten more strange since that day. _

_" Uncle? "_

_" What is it? "_

_" Can I ask something? "_

_" As long as I can answer them. "_

_Nisshoku's puppy eyes that was looking at him curved into crescents and his lips curling up. His nephew was now looking at him with the calculating glint in his eyes. Murakumo shuddered internally, he can't refuse his nephew when he was looking at him with puppy eyes. As long as it was acceptable he won't back out on the request. Is it him or his nephew was getting good at being cute and using them to getting favor at them? Nisshoku is still young and he was getting good at manipulating them. Murakumo lamented at that fact, maybe it was because they were spoiling his nephew and Nisshoku has gotten use to the fact of getting what he wants. It would be no good if this continues._

_" Uncle, is something wrong? "_

_" Nothing. "_

_Later his nephew has ask him what it was like to be a Clan Head. What it was like at the council meetings. Are the other clan heads nice? What did the other Clan Heads look like? What things usually happen at the Council Meetings? _

_Murakumo narrowed his eyes, his nephew was smiling cheekily when he noticed it. There was no need to voice out his thoughts as the two people knows what was left unsaid._

_Since when did his nephew become interested at the matters of being a Clan Head? His nephew shouldn't be interested in political stuffs at such a young age even he was known as strange. He didn't care that time when his nephew started sweating when he was directed an intense stare and his nephew feel his killing intent. That time it slipped in his mind that maybe his nephew wasn't his nephew at all. Maybe he was a spy or an Ido? _

_It was impossible for the former but it was possible for the latter. He gripped his nephew. Nisshoku has been strange. At school he wasn't outstanding or a genius like Sakumo-sama's son. If he work hard he can easily catch up and become the competitor of the Top Student but he didn't. He knows to be discreet when it was needed. Just like what has the Elders taught him. Is it really the Elders Lessons or it was his own decision? _

_" Uncle, it hurts. "_

_His nephew has always been strange. _

_" Since when you were born, you have always been making us worried. "_

_His nephew was looking at him with his eyes on the verge of crying, there was a flash of hurt on them. He let go when he realized that._

_" I'm sorry. "_

_He didn't expect for his nephew to apologize and wrap his two hands on his waist before running. Murakumo felt guilty. It was just later that he learned that his nephew has learned that his Tou-chan has been saved by Sakumo-sama. Nisshoku just wanted to gain some information about the White Fang and thank him for saving his Tou-chan._

_His nephew has started to act more strange on the next few days. Saying that he can see their future and Murakumo knows that his nephew's classmate were irritated of him. It was just some time later that he managed to apologize to his nephew without Namikumo learning what have he done to his son._

_Nisshoku accepted his apology but their interaction weren't like before. He can see that his nephew was hesitating to meet his eyes. He knows that their relationship wouldn't be return to before instantly just because he apologize. He has hurt his nephew._

_The next days, he told his nephew the happenings at the council meetings but they keep them vague as possible and some information about the Clan Heads. Since he knows that his nephew has been interested to Sakumo-sama since he save his Tou-chan, he told some interesting things about the White Fang. Nisshoku has been quiet everytime that it was just the two of them alone._

_Murakumo didn't like it but he endured._

_" Umm... What missions did Sakumo-sama.. takes? "_

_It was some time later that his nephew started talking to him again. It was an unusual question, Nisshoku flinched when he narrowed his eyes. Murakumo calmed down, It took a lot of courage for his nephew to don't hesitate to talk to him again. He knows that he can't make it worse. Namikumo was starting to be suspicious._

_" Sakumo-sama, usually takes B to A rank missions. The content of the Missions were classified and it would be the best if you didn't tell it to anyone. Remember it when you started taking missions in the future. "_

_" Yes. "_

_" Sakumo-sama was known for completing every mission and he was the Ninja in the Konoha to be known to have highest completion and success rate. "_

_" It was... amazing. "_

_" I know."_

_" I have read in the book...that there..we're S rank missions. "_

_" That's right, they exist. They were very important and dangerous Missions. "_

_" It isn't safe? "_

_" Usually S rank missions has the highest mortality rate. "_

_" Does Sakumo-sama takes S rank missions? "_

_" Yes. "_

_" Will..he be okay? "_

_" He has never failed a single mission. "_

_" Uncle...will you tell me if Sakumo-sama takes S rank mission? ..."_

_" Okay. "_

_Murakumo has easily agreed that time. He didn't even ask his nephew for fear of damaging their relationship. _

_For the next days their relationship has returned to normal and Nisshoku was energetic and happy in his presence again. The next few months Nisshoku has shown traces of anxiety. He didn't know why his nephew keep looking at him. Murakumo eventually forgotten about it when Nisshoku has shown signs of acting just like his usual self._

* * *

One day, everything was alright. The next day everything goes down. It was just supposed to be a simple day. He has been excited, it would be their first time all together planning to eat at Ichiraku Ramen. He was worried if they would be fit or there would be enough seats for them.

It has been some time since he has eaten ramen on that place. Nisshoku hopes that he wouldn't see Kushina or Minato. He wasn't ready to see them! Seeing Orochimaru that time at the Konoha Library was enough! If that time comes he hopes that he wouldn't freak out.

He woke up very early that morning. Nisshoku has woken up due to a Horrible dream. The sun hasn't still risen up when he opened his eyes. Nisshoku sighed when he realized that he woke up very early. It was bothersome to sleep again when he was fully awake. He takes an inconspicuous black book and pen inside his drawer. He started writing some stuffs on the blank pages and spent his time thinking. Lazily sitting on the chair and writing, that's what the scene that Gai was welcomed when he arrive energetically waving his hand and shouting in the morning.

" Nisshokun! "

" Morning, Gai. "

" Nisshokun, let's go. "

" I haven't still taken a bath. "

" How come? "

" Sorry, I was busy writing. "

Nisshoku shrugged his hands as he saw Gai sighing. It wasn't really his fault that sometimes he was engrossed when writing. Shouldn't Gai get used to it?

" Then shouldn't you take a bath now? I was hoping that we will be the one there to arrive first my friend! "

" I didn't know that you are so competitive Gai. " Nisshoku sarcastically replied but maybe Gai missed his meaning and happily said " Of Course I am! " leaving Nisshoku dumbfounded on his way to the bath when he heard Gai.

On their way out of the Kurama Clan, Nisshoku was greeted by the Clan members as usual. He also played with little Kumoshi and Kumora. They were already one and some months old. Sooner or later they would already be two years old kid. Kumoshi was very energetic, a terrifying little bundle of ball while Kumora was quiet, his silence was very disturbing. He didn't know why but they reminded him of certain people. Kumoshi and Kumora were reluctant to part of him gripping to his clothes tightly.

"" Nii-ta..ma! ""

Ugh, how dare they use that move on him?! It's illegal! He was only supposed to be the one who used that move. Nisshoku didn't dare to look at their eyes. He would be in one hit K.O. if he received the Ultimate Puppy eyes move. Nisshoku quickly pulled Gai and leave. He didn't look back at the crying Kumoshi and Kumora in the Gates of the Kurama Clan.

" Children... We're really terrifying. "

Nisshoku sighed, he ignored the weird stare coming from Gai after he said those words. They arrived later at Konoha with him breathing heavily. It was like that he was just making his last breaths before he die. How come after those exercises in the Academy and Sparring Matches with Gai (he was quickly defeated with at least 3 moves everyday) there was only slight improvements on his Stamina?!

" Fuck, I am... keeping up... with my... exercises! "

" At least you can now walk on your way to Konoha Nisshokun! Do you want me to carry you? " With Gai's words and his effort to make him feel better for himself and comfortable, it wasn't effective. Still he accepted the offer of Gai's help as usual. They arrived at the Ichiraku Ramen with Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi and Rin already there waiting for them. Gai was disappointed that they weren't the first to arrive and sent Nisshoku 'the look'.

" Morning. " " GOOD MORNING! "

" Ugh... Morning Gai, Morning Nisshoku. Please Gai, can you speak softer next time? "

" Sorry, Rin-san! "

" It's impossible Rin-san, you can't stop Gai from being loud."

Rin smiled at Indignant expression that Gai made at his friend's words then make her way to Nisshoku until they are only two meters apart. Her classmates were confused at her actions.

" What is it Rin-san? "

Nisshoku was disturbed by Rin's intense stare and her invasion of his private space. She started nodding and poking his body.

" You aren't wearing a wig today. So black is really your hair color. It was really long, soft and silky. "

"...I took great care of them. "

" Hmmmm..there wasn't any trace of powder on your skin. So it is really a bit pale. "

" Oh, ...shit, how can I fucking forgot?! "

On the sidelines Gai shrugged his shoulders. They were starting to get amused by the situation when Rin keep probing on Nisshoku. The latter was now squirming and making an uncomfortable expression.

" Your sleeves were a bit short today... I didn't notice that you were wearing cuffs... aren't they heavy? "

" Umm.. I usually wear them for exercises. "

Genma's group has also arrived while Rin was busy with Nisshoku. They look curiously at the scene and inquiring Asuma about the situation. Asuma can only sigh as he was also confused. With every minutes pass Rin smile was slowly growing brighter and brighter.

" Aha! "

" What is it Rin-san? "

" Nisshoku, purple eyes aren't suitable to your face. On the next days you can try wearing Green, Orange, Red, Silver, Blue and Pink lenses. "

Nisshoku hesitantly nodded. Satisfied, Rin walk toward the others and smiled. Just few more tries and she can already picture Nisshoku's true face. After that removing Kakashi's mask would be her next mission then maybe if she succeed on those self made goals. She can finally discover the key to Obito's late arrivals. As on cue, Obito arrived on the scene.

" Sorry, Rin-chan I was late again! "

Scratching his head and grinning, he doesn't sound apologetic. Everyone has arrive now, sooner or later she will succeed on her goals.

" Let's have a Ramen now Everyone! "

"" Yes! ""

Everyone quickly took a seat at the Ichiraku Ramen. Teuchi was surprised that he has many customers today.

" Miso Ramen! "

" Seafood! "

" Shuyu Ramen! "

" Three bowls of Beef Ramen Teuchi-san! "

" Obito! "


	27. Chapter 27

**A/n: Jeez, I haven't updated for a long time, sorry for the delay. I was so busy and tired. There is so many events at school that it was really freaking hard to keep up. I really hate my class schedules during Monday and Wednesday. The vacant time is freaking long! It's so boring! I wanna go home during free time but it's so far away and I'm saving my money! Poor me, It would be next year before we changed into another subjects and schedules.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to Kishimoto-sama**

* * *

**Chapter 27: The Inevitable (4)**

* * *

How did it turn out like this?

Guilt, Hopelessness, Self blame...

This emotions were slowly consuming his entire being.

It isn't his fault, It just unfortunate circumstances that led to these events.

He knows it but he can't stop feeling responsible for them.

* * *

( 4 months Earlier )

" Let's see each other again tomorrow! "

" See you tomorrow Rin-chan! "

" Bye Kurenai! "

" Later, Genma. "

" The same for you Aoba-san. "

" Nisshoku! "

" What is it Rin-san? "

" Make sure that it would be available next week!"

" Okay!"

Kakashi ignored the farewells of his classmates as they part ways outside the Ichiraku Ramen. Why bother to say goodbye if he will just see them again tomorrow? Kakashi can't understand them. He ignored Gai's enthusiastic wave and Nisshoku's smiling face as he made his way to the Hatake Compound.

So far spending time with them was tolerable. It was okay, even he refuse to admit it he enjoyed being with them. Kakashi didn't know that there would be big difference eating alone and eating with them. Through he still enjoyed his time the most being together with his Dad. Maybe they can spend another time eating again but he hopes that it won't be Ramen next time. It wasn't a surprise for him for Obito to eat much but Nisshoku was acting strange again.

_" T-this... This is so HEAVENLY DELICIOUS! The fragrance and aroma of the ingredients and spices was rousing my appetite to eat more and more of this excellent ramen! The Combination of the flavors is amazing. The noodles is so slippery! Mhmn! Ahh...I want more! "_

They stared at Nisshoku for certain seconds before deciding to ignore his weird antics. Rin apologize for Nisshoku's behavior to Teuchi-san. Aoba was glaring at Nisshoku because he nearly choked on his Ramen. Asuma and Kurenai were snickering ignoring Aoba's outrage on them.

_" I'm sorry Teuchi-san... I have always wanted to do that... "_

_" Nisshoku can you please behave more next time? "_

_" Rin-san, It was regretful to inform you that Nisshokun's Unyouthful actions are impossible to change. "_

_" Gai! "_

Teuchi-san accepted Nisshoku's apology. He must be weirded out by his behavior even he was smiling. Even him who was usually composed can't still get used to Nisshoku's behavior until now.

Kakashi arrived at the Hatake Compound. Opening the door he was welcomed by the sight of his Father. Kakashi froze, his nose was assaulted by the distinct metallic smell of blood.

"...Dad. "

" Kakashi, I didn't expect for you to arrive early. "

Hatake Sakumo was standing with his body covered in blood. There were traces of tiredness on his eyes and body. He was smiling slightly, but it wasn't a smile showing his happiness but rather a trace of sadness and melancholy.

"... Dad what... happened? "

Instead of answering Sakumo just hugged his son tightly. The scent of Blood was more distinct now but Kakashi didn't feel disgusted. He wraps his hands on his Dad when he heard his Dad saying " I'm sorry. ". Why would he apologize? He can't understand, instead of asking, he wraps his hands more tightly on his Dad's waist as much as he can for his tiny young arms.

"... I'm sorry, I failed. "

* * *

It was the third day since they eat together at the Ichiraku Ramen. Nisshoku smiled as he look at the picture frame on his hands. Yesterday the Photo Developer handed him the Photo, the result of the film from his Camera.

Nisshoku was a frequent customer, The Photo Developer was very happy everytime Nisshoku comes to his shop. Nisshoku's camera film get filled frequently so the Photo Developer always earned much from him. Nisshoku was satisfied when he got the Picture covered in Picture Frame. Later they would be happy when they see it.

It was the Photo that was shot after they have ate together at the Ichiraku Ramen. Nisshoku smiled as he look at them but his smile disappeared when he realized that he was the smallest among them if he excluded Kakashi.

As he walked out the house, a frown was marring on his face when he saw the developing dark clouds hanging in the sky.

" Nisshokun! "

Gai's eyes enthusiastically lit up when he saw him. He run and embrace Nisshoku. The latter on the other hand, just let his friend hug him, sometimes when Gai was on a very 'youthful' good mood he would 'hug' Nisshoku on the process of greeting.

" Nisshokun, Uncle Namikumo told me before that you got the Picture yesterday? Can I take a look? "

" It would be unfair if you see it first. You guys can all have a look later. "

" I see, then let's go now Nisshokun! I am brimming with Youthful energy today! This time I will make sure that Kakashi-san would agree to spar with me today! "

Nisshoku nodded but before that they wandered around the Kurama Clan to greet the other members and find the Clan Head. He didn't see Murakumo, he knows that his Uncle didn't have Council Meetings today with the Other Clan Heads. Maybe he was at the Nara Clan again? He heard from the other Clan members that his uncle was becoming a frequent visitor to the Nara Clan. It was a good thing that his uncle has amiable relationship with the other clan heads. But from what he heard from other clan members, his uncle would always look miserable and Pitiful. Nisshoku can easily imagine that look. Even his Uncle was fairly good at Shogi, he wasn't comparable to the Future Jonin Commander and Strategist Nara Shikaku. It was like an average adventurer trying to defeat the demon Lord and in the end he would be obliterated.

Anyway he doesn't know what time did exactly Nara Shikaku become a Jonin Commander. Nisshoku can only sigh in defeat when he didn't see his Uncle. He just wants to ask when would his Father return from a mission.

" Nisshokun you alright? "

" No..."

In the other hand, Gai noticed his friend is in a bad mood. Then there would be 'that' after this pouting session. He exclaimed mournfully inside his mind. There would be at least 3 reasons for his friend's bad mood. First, he doesn't get what he wants. Second he doesn't finish writing his story and the Third was Nisshoku's Father. Looking at the Degree of Nisshoku's venting method, which involved pouting and sulking or sometimes glaring, It was the latter.

" That Old man, Did you know that after we finish eating at Ichiraku Ramen he instantly goes off on a Mission? He didn't even inform me! "

His Father, could be considered as Nisshoku's sore spot. He would be always restless when Namikumo takes a mission outside the Village. That incident leaves a large shadow cast on his friend. He can't trust that his Father would return on time anymore and fulfill his promises. Sometimes, his friend and Uncle Namikumo would always come in disagreement everytime the topic of a mission exceeding 3 days would come up. There would be shouting and glaring involved. It was saddening to thought about it and witness the event from the sidelines.

" It will be his fault if something happened to him! "

Gai can still remember Uncle Murakumo saying that they weren't always like that, they used to be a loving Father and Son while smiling sadly.

" Oi, Gai? Are you listening? "

" Of Course, Nisshokun! "

Nisshoku was glaring at him, even through his friend and Uncle Namikumo doesn't used to be like how Uncle Murakumo described them, Gai only knows that Nisshoku still cares for his Father very much... In his own way. Even it involves a lot of swearing and shouting which was... unyouthful.

He on the other hand, he would be reminded when the Kurama Clan hasn't still made their way to his and Father's life. There are also times when Gai felt angry and frustrated at his Father. He hated that the villagers and some Ninjas look down on his Dad. He was also angry at his Father when he would just let the villagers insult him and don't fight back. Before, he doesn't like how his Dad keep talking about youth. But now, he was now a believer of Youth and Spring.

They leave the Kurama Clan and made their way to the Konoha Market. It was early in the morning and it was eerily quiet. It was unusual, every morning, the Konoha Market was supposed to be lively and bustling with noise and energy. They look at the People, the children look clueless but the Adult has a serious and grim expressions on their face. Gai was curious on what happened, he look at his friend and notice him staring at the People.

" Do you want me to ask someone Nisshokun? "

" ... No. "

" Are you okay? You look pale? "

"... Yes,... I'm just..I'm just.. tired."

" Do you want me to carry you? "

His friend nodded and wrapped his arm and legs on him. Gai noticed that after running past the Market Nisshoku was silent. He can't see what expression his friend was making right now since he has his face buried on his shoulder. He never said a word as he piggyback him to the Academy.

" Good Morning Gai-kun! Nisshoku! "

Rin happily greeted them with a warm smile. Gai returned the greeting as their other friends has greeted them. Gai chuckled, as always Obito wasn't there. Through he frowned when he noticed another thing that was unusual this day.

"" He's not here. ""

Him and Nisshoku muttered the same time. The former was surprised and curious while the latter has the trace of anxiousness and worry.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to Kishimoto-sama**

* * *

**Chapter 28: The Inevitable (5)**

* * *

After the incident, Kakashi noticed his Dad's smile become less frequent. Yesterday when Kakashi would like to accompany his Dad to the Konoha Market, he was refused by his Dad.

" Why don't you go just stay here in the House Kakashi for today? I'm sure that you are tired after the outing with your friends right? "

Kakashi wanted to tell his Dad that he was also tired from his Mission. Eventually, he decided to just watch his Dad go out of the House. It was very rare for him to not accompany his Dad to the Market. As he watched his Dad disappear, Kakashi casually browse through the books and read.

« a good and healthy lifestyle even your a Ninja »

_[ Introduction_

_Healthy Lifestyle? It is a great great Lie. We all know that a Shinobi would never have a healthy Lifestyle. A Path of Shinobi would be Full of Blood and Carnage. So much Blood and Sins that would taint your soul and give you an Instant pass to Hell. Well I won't bother explaining Heaven or Hell as I never went there myself. _

_Still even through being a Shinobi or a Ninja is an equivalent of an Unhealthy Lifestyle, there are still many ways of coping up and living your life normally. We would discuss the Benefits of Taking Hobbies and doing things that you like so... ]_

His Dad has a strange taste. Kakashi shrugged before continuing on reading them. Later his Dad returned with a tired look on his face. The Smile on his Dad's face returned when Kakashi welcomed him. He noticed that the Food Supply that his Dad bought wasn't just for breakfast but it was also for Lunch and Dinner. A Supply of Food for One day. Kakashi decided to list it out in one of the strange things inside his mind. ( His friends have also already have one with Obito, Gai and Nisshoku ranking 3 to 1 respectively. Nisshoku's strange quirks are on a different level compared to his friends. ) He hoped that he won't forget them. Their day went normally. Kakashi spent his time at home practicing his Katas and his Aim in throwing his weapons.

The Night approached eventually and he have a peaceful but enjoyable dinner with his Dad. He returned to his room bidding his Dad a good night.

" Night, Dad. "

" Good Night, Kakashi. "

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi woke up feeling drowsy. He stretched his hands and do some light exercises to energize his body.

His Dad entered on his room and smiled at him.

" Come Kakashi, let's have a breakfast. "

He nodded and they made their way to the Kitchen. They have their usual peaceful breakfast with his Dad asking some casual questions.

" I heard from Obito that you and the other kids are always taking Nisshoku's breakfast. "

" He's absolutely lying. "

Kakashi didn't like today's casual topic.

" Well? "

When his Dad stared, Kakashi feel irritated.

" He was also included in stealing Nisshoku's food. "

His Dad simply laughed when he stared at the ground. Kakashi started contemplating on how to shut up Obito's bubbly mouth.

" Sometimes I heard Gai through the Konoha complaining towards unyouthful food thieves and poor Nisshokun. "

His Dad said and Kakashi have another guy that he needed to shut their mouth.

After that, they continued eating their breakfast. Kakashi has changed into a new clothes after he finished bathing and prepare some light tools on his pouch and pockets. He walk towards the door with his Dad accompanying him.

" Good Luck on your School, Kakashi. "

" Aren't you gonna accompany me with Dad? "

If he notice his Dad stopped for a moment, Kakashi didn't say anything. He stared at his Dad waiting for his answer.

" I wouldn't be able to accompany you today, Kakashi. "

" Why? "

" Maa, you need to hurry up Kakashi or your gonna be late for your lessons. "

" Did you have a Mission today Dad? "

" ...No. I–... I don't have."

Kakashi decided to leave. He didn't questioned his Dad further. Something happened but looks like he wouldn't get answers from his Dad since it looks like it has affected him deeply. Kakashi has stepped out of the Hatake Compound. He made his way to the Konoha running around in the morning.

At first Kakashi was running while appreciating the scenery of the bustling Konoha. He started to notice that something was off when he made his way to the Konoha Market. The People were silent. He decided to slow down. As he walk through the Market,

He noticed that the People were staring at him. Their stares weren't friendly. He flinched when he was nearly hit by a small rock. Thankfully he have a heightened senses and managed to dodge the rock.

Kakashi isn't stupid and clueless. The People were hostile to him. He quickly made his way through the Academy. He felt relieve when he saw Rin smiling happily and waving at him the Distance.

" Kakashi! " She called at him. On her side there was Obito who was glaring at him. Kakashi was reminded of the Civilians that he encountered earlier. Through, Obito's glare was different even through he was annoyed at Kakashi, there wasn't any trace of hostility.

" Bakashi! You're Late! "

Obito pointed out. Everyone stared at Obito after Kakashi has made his way to them. Gai on the side was looking at Obito with look of disbelief.

" What in the NAME OF YOUTH are you doing here OBITO?! "

" I can't believe it.. " Raidou rubbed his eyes. Genma's senbon has dropped on the ground. Ebisu mouth was open wide. It looks like he forgot how to close them. Asuma was surprised then he goes back to being composed and laid back. He picked up the flowers that Kurenai has dropped to the ground. Aoba was staring at Obito, like he can't believe that it is him.

" Hey, The World must be ending right? "

Click, click. There was the sound of the shutter and flashing of the camera. Everyone stared at the Culprit. Nisshoku was smiling at them behind his Camera.

" Your faces are all funny. " He grinned and look at Kakashi his grin disappearing on his face. " Well... Kakashi...I got now a record of your very first experience of being late! "

Kakashi stared before scoffing. " As if... I would be late. "

Kurenai cheerfully informed. " The First class is already starting. " Everyone stared at her.

" Wah! Why didn't you tell us Kurenai! " Rin complained. She was anxious since it would be the first time that she would be late.

" Sorry, I was distracted by what happened earlier. "

" IT IS UNYOUTHFUL TO BE LATE! "

While everyone was worried Obito chuckled at them. It gained everyone's attention. " Why are you, anxious Rin-chan? Don't worry! I am late everyday! "

"" Nothing has asked for your Opinion! "" Everyone has complained except for Kakashi who was already preparing to secretly sneak to the classroom without being noticed and naturally sat on his seat without being suspected of being late. Obito pouted at them.

" Ah. Kakashi-san, where do you think you are going? "

Kakashi didn't manage to dodge when Nisshoku has 'accidentally' tripped him. His face has fallen to the ground first. He groaned at the pain. Kakashi glared at Nisshoku who just smiled although his smile is a bit strained.

" Since we are all late, why not we just go to the second class together? Konoha is known for teamwork. Kakashi cooperate with us would you? " Asuma asked and helped Kakashi to get up from the Ground. Kakashi patted his clothes to shrug off

the dust and dirt.

" It would be Unyouthful for you Kakashi to leave us! Even through it would make you more hip and cool. "

Looking at his classmates and friends. Kakashi sighed behind his fabric mask. " Fine. " He muttered and watched as their faces lit up.

" Great! So what are we gonna do? " Ebisu asked. Everyone fell silent. Nisshoku clapped his hands together gaining everyone's attention. " Anyway since we're late and didn't any have ideas what would we gonna do, I decided to inform Everyone that our photo together at Ichiraku Ramen has already been developed! "

" Can I take a look Nisshoku? " Rin asked and Nisshoku give the Photo to her before informing everyone that they would have their own turn and be careful when holding the photo. As everyone has their turn and look at the Picture, they were satisfied and happy.

" I want my own copy! "

" Me too! "

" Asuma do you want one? "

" Raidou let's have one! "

" I may be late on classes but I would be the first on this one! "

Aoba scoffed at them. " How childish. "

" Aren't you gonna look Yamashiro-san? "

" Shut up, Kurama-san. "

" I wouldn't let you look at it later. "

" As if I would want to look at that. " Aoba crossed his arms. He look at his classmates slight friends who was making a commotion just because of a single picture. They look so ridiculous.

" I see... So you wouldn't like to look at the face that did you make in the picture? "

" What did you mean? " Aoba asked. He give Nisshoku a distrustful look. Nisshoku shrugged before he said something to Aoba. " Well... I'm not sure if it is my eyes or not, but... "

" But? "

" You look...pff... "

" Look what?! "

Staring at Nisshoku who was holding his laughter. Aoba got a bad feeling. He look at his friends who was making a commotion at a simple picture. Nisshoku laughed when Aoba got a 'Oh shit' look on his face. The latter approached his group of friends and joined at looking at the Picture.

Later they heard Aoba's scream of rage. " AHHHH! NISSHOKU! I will kill you right now! " Nisshoku took that sign to start running. Aoba was chasing after him. On his Run, Gai decided to join after him while shouting 'YOUTH!'. Rin were trying to stop Aoba while Obito is laughing. The others were watching the commotion. Since they are just near the Academy and was very loud, their Ryouma-Sensei has found them with an enrage look on his face.

" Not just you are all LATE! You are disrupting the class with your noise! "

After saying those words, Ryouma Sensei has decided that they would be put in a detention after the classes.

" Cleaning... Again. " Obito glance at them with a bored and tired expression in his face. He quickly smiled when he remembered that he wasn't alone in his cleaning punishment.

" So ... Bakashi you are always the earliest to come here in the class. Why are late? "

Everyone has stared at Kakashi with curiosity through some are exception.

" I encountered some people that are acting strange. "

Nisshoku slightly tilted his head down while everyone was busy asking Kakashi. His fist was clenched tightly.


End file.
